Magic is Force
by Karnart16
Summary: Magic is Force is a crossover between Inheritance Cycle and the Star Wars universe. The protagonist, Karn, is a Force-user fighting for the Republic against the Sith Empire. A portal opens up pulling him in and finds himself teleported into the land of Alagaesia and joins Eragon and Saphira to fight against Galbatorix. Darkness shall challenge him and love shall find him. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - A New Arrival

**I do not own Eragon, or Star Wars. If wish I did though! Also, I do not own any characters of the story aside from those I created myself (i.e. the main protagonist). I made this fanfiction because Star Wars and Eragon have so many themes that correlate with each other and I thought it would be great to bring the two universes together. I know this is just another Eragon / Star Wars crossover and that there are many here on fanfiction but please, take the time to read this. I've worked hard in my free time, at college, to get this up for you guys to enjoy and I hope you guys read it. Please leave a comment about how the first chapter is and I'll have the second chapter up sometime soon. Thanks guys!**

* * *

_Magic is Force: Chapter 1_

Wind swept across the plain, making the trees dance in the sunlight. The Nimora river bended and weaved across the land, the water rippling downstream. In the sky, birds flew traveling into the white clouds. Creatures of the day scurried to and fro. Squirrels gathering nuts in preparation for the winter, and deer resting in the field. A stray deer began walking towards its herd when it sensed something and looked off into the sky. Nothing appeared to be wrong with the sky that it had come to known. The only worry it had to fear from the sky were the large bird like creatures with claws and teeth and breathed fire. But there was none, yet why did it feel that there was something in the sky.

The deer continued to stare off into the sky when all of sudden a loud noise wracked its ears and a blinding light darkened its vision. The air pressed down upon it and was thrown back by an unknown gust of wind. The deer was thrown several feet away from its herd; after a few moments it was back on its feet with fear and confusion rippling its mind. Shaking its head from side to side to clear the confusion and blinking its eyes, readjusting to the light.

Acquiring its senses, the deer surveyed the area looking for the source of the explosion. The other deer ran off towards the woods on the far side of the plain; the deer was all alone. It turned its attention back towards where it first saw the light and saw a creature laying on the ground. The deer approached the creature and saw that it looked very similar to the beings that had hunted it since its birth into the world. The being began to stir, feeling the breeze coming across its person. Fear broke into the deer's heart, it did not wish to be hunted again and so it turned away from the creature and ran away attempting to put enough distance between it and the hunter. The person wore black robes on top of a set of armor. A belt was lashed around his waist, and attached to it was a metal cylinder with an opening on one end and knobs running along it. His eyelids were closed, but underneath his eyes moved rapidly as dreams filled his mind of past events.

Above the sky of Alderaan, Starfighters raced across the sky shooting turbolasers of green, red, and blue. Men were shouting out their war cries along with the shrieks of agony and despair. Thermal explosions shook the air sending vibrations across the battlefield. Transport ships landed dropping reinforcements while medics mounted them, carrying wounded men on stretchers. A Republic capital ship had just entered orbit releasing a barrage of lasers towards a Sith flagship. A soldier ran across the field, dodging blaster fire, attempting to reach the forward command post.

He passed several soldiers pinned down against mechanized soldiers. One soldier fell to a shot in the chest. Two soldiers with vibroblades sliced through the droids armor, severing its motor. A droid threw one of the soldiers several meters back into a tree crushing his skull. A third droid brought up its arm reading its blaster, but it was destroyed by an explosion that erupted from a soldier's thermal detonator.

The soldier couldn't stop to help them. _If you stop running Eaon your dead!_ He continued to run, his emotions begging him to turn back to help. He couldn't though, he needed to get to the command post to report important information, of the battle, to his commanding officers. Eaon just managed to duck underneath a stray blaster bolt just before it hit his head. He fell to the ground and rolled over a small ledge dropping him into a group of six enemy soldiers. They turned to him and after a few seconds recognized him as a Republic soldier. Eaon grabbed his blaster pistol from his waste and began to fire into the group. He managed to fell two soldiers before the rest understood their dilemma. The Sith soldiers raised their rifles aiming towards Eaon. He ran towards the nearest soldier grabbing his wrist and twisted his arm immobilizing him. He maneuvered the man making him face his companions as they just pulled off the first round of blaster shots. The shots made contact with the soldier that Eaon had used as a shield. Throwing the dead man to the ground, Eaon raised his pistol again and shot at the remaining soldiers. They fell towards the ground in a heap of blood and gore. Eaon was breathing heavily letting the adrenaline to settle down within him. He surveyed his surroundings making sure that no other soldiers were around before he holstered his pistol._ Eaon, you must move!_ Not doubting his conscious, Eaon one again began to run.

He barely ran for barely a minute before an odd feeling came upon him. A pressure laid upon his mind. This pressure he could feel was that of malice and discord. It was so palpable that Eaon could taste it. And all of a sudden, Eaon stopped dead in his tracks. An emotion began to well up in his heart and mind. He felt this emotion throughout the entire his time on the battlefield but his feeling, this pressure, intensified that feeling making it stronger. Eaon's body began to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't sustain his composure anymore, his legs buckled underneath him sending him to the ground. Thoughts erupted into his mind,"_Will I die? Will my family be alright? My comrades, they are all dead… Oh god, I don't want to die. I don't want to die… I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_"Eaon screamed until his voice cracked. The force eased up slightly and Eaon heard the footsteps of someone approaching him. A voice echoed across the distance and into his ears.

"That thing which squirms in you like a worm is fear that you feel." The person released a maniacal chuckle. "Fear destroys the weak and leaves them an empty shell. Fear shows us who we truly are. And fear has shown that you are a coward."

Eaon turned his head in the direction of the voice. A man, garbed in black armor and a cloak clasped around his back, walked towards him swinging a lightsaber. The blade was the color of human blood. The fear in his heart grew even stronger. _No no no no, I don't want to die. _He looked up at the man and noticed one distinct feature to him, his eyes. The man's irises glowed as if they were imbued with fire. His eyes displayed power and with it brought even more fear. The man waved his hand and the pressure that was placed upon Eaon's mind lifted. His mood changed greatly, the fear that once plagued him was diminishing. Adrenaline begin to replace it within his body.

An evil grin weaved itself upon the armored man's face. He held out his hand and made a gesture indicating that he was summoning Eaon. "Come, I will show you true fear." He then followed into an en guard position with his lightsaber held above his head.

_Don't listen to him. Gain control of yourself, Eaon_. The soldier, with great effort pushed himself onto his feet. Mustering what confidence he had left, Eaon charged the armored man, bringing his blaster rifle up and aiming it towards his attacker. He wanted to kill this man quickly or else he would surely fall to him. He pulled the trigger releasing blue lasers heading towards the man. The man brought his blade up in front of the oncoming lasers. As the lasers met the blade, the beams of energy flew off into different directions. The attacker moved the red blade across his chest blocking another blaster bolt sending it right back towards Eaon. The laser caught him in the shoulder sending him sprawling towards the ground. The soldier gripped his shoulder, and cried out in agony. Pain ran through his body as the bolt ate through his flesh and burned it upon contact. A force gripped his body bringing him back to his feet. The man in black armor had his arm stretched out, his hand forming in a way as if it was holding an object. The pressure on the soldier tightened and he tried to move; his body would not listen. His arms and legs did not respond to his mind. He stared towards the man in black as he approached him. His body moved against his command and he was lowered to his knees.

The pressure on his mind from earlier returned, festering the fear and making it explode into a torrent of anguish. The man approached Eaon and deep from his throat produced a high pitch maniacal laugh. "What is it that you fear?" The demented man said. He brought his lightsaber back pointing it to Eaon's heart. "Give me the pleasure of making you scream in agony and sorrow." Tears began to fall down Eaon's eyes, knowing that this was the end to his sanity and life. The fear continued to grow and grow and he saw the man bring his blade towards his chest. He closed his eyes waiting for the impending doom.

Darkness enveloped him and felt himself being swallowed by the fear that had grown within his being_. I don't want to die. _The fear grasped around his soul crushing it, trying to extinguish what little life remained_. I don't want to die._ His spirit crushed and defeated, all that was left for him to do was fear as the last bit of life ebbed away_. I don't want to die…_

From somewhere, another presence filled his mind, melding it with his own. The fear that plagued him was driven back by this external force. Confidence returned to him and the worries began to wash away. He opened his eyes to see his attacker being launched several meters away into a tree. The tree splintered from the impact making it bend into an odd angle. A figure stepped into Eaon's view. A man, also garbed in black robes and armor, had his arm outstretched towards the attacker. Eaon got to his feet and faced his savior.

The man's face was concealed by a mask and a synthetic voice came from it, "Are you alright trooper?"

The man's voice, regardless of its alteration due to the mask's voice modulator, had a tenderness to it. He could hear the man's worries for Eaon ripple off of him. "I'm alright sir." He replied. The man in the mask gave a nod and turned his attention to away towards Eaon's aggressor. "No longer shall you take another life, Sith!" The man shouted towards the assailant. The Sith recovered from the attack. Upon seeing the man that had humiliated him, the Sith's face contorted with rage and malevolence. He reactivated his lightsaber, brought it back and threw it towards the newcomer. Eaon couldn't even imagine how fast the lightsaber flew in the air, he could hardly follow it. He barely had time to warn his savior when he heard the igniting of a second lightsaber and in a blur of yellow light the man brought up his own lightsaber to deflect the Sith's.

"I will destroy you Jedi. I will make you rue the day you challenged a Lord of the Sith!"

The Sith raised his hand and with the Force, he pulled his lightsaber back into his grip. The man came to stand in front of Eaon and held his yellow-bladed lightsaber in preparation for the impending brawl.

"I'll distract the Sith. You get out of here."

"But sir, I can fight." Replied Eaon. Now that the Sith's mind trick was removed from him, he wanted to assist the Jedi.

"No, he will obliterate you if you try."

"But I want to fight-" His voice got lost in his throat when the Jedi turned to face Eaon, the lifeless mask staring back at him.

"Do you want to die?" The Jedi asked.

Eaon was about to reply but the emotions he felt earlier stirred slightly within his heart. Yes the Sith's mind trick affected his emotions and intensified them. However, the emotions that ran through him earlier were his. The thought of death was something he thought he came to terms with but now he wasn't sure.

"I need you to live." Replied the synthetic voice. Eaon gazed back at the Jedi, the mask was devoid of emotion but his voice full of it. Eaon nodded and turned away from the Jedi and began to put distance between the two. After several minutes he heard the faint sound of lightning crackling and the clash of lightsabers. Eaon hated the fact that he couldn't help the Force-user but he knew he would only be a bother. He was grateful though to him. He didn't want to die, and the Jedi was his means to escape it. If he ever saw the Jedi again Eaon planned to thank him for saving his life.

Both Force-users advanced towards each other, not one making the first move. They circled each other, stepping over corpses and metal rubbish but maintaining an equal distance between them. The Sith raised his hand and a bolt of lightning erupted from his fingertips. The lightning danced across the field towards the Jedi. The Jedi raised his own hand and the space in front of him distorted. The lightning met the distorted space and as if water hitting a rock, the lightning passed around him leaving the Jedi unharmed. The Sith sent more bolts of lightning at the Jedi, intending to break though the Jedi's barrier. The Jedi dodged a series of bolts jumping about the area, performing aerobatic flips.

The Sith was becoming more enraged. He howled and sent a furry of lightning bolts in a wide spread, narrowing the Jedi's ability to dodge. The Jedi flipped backwards narrowly missing a bolt. Before he could land on his feet, the Sith threw a ball of energy, hitting the Jedi in the chest. The wave sent the Jedi through the air into a tree. The tree cracked and the Jedi fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Trying to regain his footing, the Jedi barely had to react before he saw the Sith in the air, falling towards him with his lightsaber held above his head. The Jedi reached for his lightsaber and brought it up just in time to block the Sith's attack.

The strength behind the Sith's strike was great. He pushed the Jedi back and launched a series of powerful strikes. One was intended to slice off his arm but the Jedi managed to kick the Sith in the stomach making him recoil. The Sith jumped to the side and with the Force pushed off, the ground cracking underneath his feet. He momentarily left the ground and sailed across the air. He swung his lightsaber up vertically in order to slice the Jedi in two. The Jedi side-stepped the attack and with the Force, pushed the Sith away sending him into the ground. Recovering, furry and raged contorted the Sith's face. He screamed a blood-curling cry. Electricity began to run down his arms and converged on his fingertips. Veins popped around his neck and his eyes glowed blood red. The purple electric sparks turned red. He raised his arms above his head. "DIE JEDI!"

Red lightning burst forth from his hands and ran into the sky and it raced towards the Jedi. The Jedi deactivated his lightsaber, and brought both hands up forming another Force-barrier. The red lightning made contact with the barrier and shattered it. Pain poured all over the Jedi's body. His muscles convulsed violently. The flesh underneath his armor began to blister and burn. He fell to the ground crying out in agony. The pain subsided and the lightning ended. His muscles continued to shake, his vision obscured as blots of color filled his vision.

"Do you feel fear now Jedi? Come and let me show you more!" The Sith screamed from across the field. The sound of electricity burst forth through the air and another wave of lightning made contact with the Jedi. The pain returned and he felt himself convulsing wildly. After several minutes the lightning stopped.

The Jedi laid on the ground, doubled over. He took several breaths trying to calm himself. His mask began to short circuit causing his visor to darken. He pressed a button on the side of the mask and a short series of clicks occurred. The Jedi brought his hands, cupping the mask and removed it from his face. His cheeks were angled with a broad jaw line. Shoulder-length brown hair swept across his eyes. A scar ran from the bridge of his nose down to his mouth. Blood, produced from a gash over the right eye, ran down the side of his face. But what was most defined were his deep, iridescent blue eyes. The Jedi managed to rise to his feet but felt numb, lifeless. His arms hung low to his sides.

The Sith spared the Jedi no time to recover, he charged at his lifelong enemy. This blow would finish this fight, he was sure of it. Using the Force, he dashed across the field. He appeared no more than a blur to anyone, if they were witnessing this fight. As he neared the Jedi, he swung his lightsaber towards his head planning to decapitate him. The Jedi still did not respond, his lightning attacks must have done the trick. The Sith's lightsaber came closer and closer to meeting the Jedi's neck. Just before he decapitated the Jedi's head, he felt a pressure push against his saber. It increased and increased and he felt his arms begin to constrict. Barely an inch from killing his enemy, his arms stopped dead in the air. The Sith snarled with anger and tried to move his arms, but the pressure increased, holding his arms into place. No amount of force he could muster could break the grip.

At that moment, he felt his insides being pushed up into his chest and pain overwhelmed him. He looked down to see the Jedi's fist strike his abdomen. He still couldn't free his arms. The Jedi punched again, and again, and again. The Sith let out of a gasp as the air in his lungs escaped him and blood began to fall from the side of his mouth. His arms still wouldn't obey his command, the Jedi used the Force to hold his arms in place. He received several strikes to the face, splitting his lip. Each punch was harder than the last. The Jedi display much ferocity which was abnormal. The Jedi ended his barrage with a Force-kick to the stomach, making the Sith Lord double over. He coughed up blood, some spatter got on the Jedi's face. The Force-user backed up and bent forward, cupping his hands and the space between them distorted. The Sith could sense the energy accumulating. He still couldn't move his arms. No one was strong enough to hold a person, let alone a Lord of the Sith, in stasis. Then to his surprise, he heard the crackle of electricity and saw lightning wrapping around the ball of energy. A Jedi using lightning? Preposterous! The fools were restricted from using lightning, it brought them close to the Darkside. Why would a Jedi dare use it?

The Jedi looked up at the Sith, peering into his blood-red eyes, looking for something. After several minutes he smiled. The words that came out of his mouth left him stunned, "You're asking yourself 'why would a Jedi use lightning if it's against his order?' It's simple really…" He left the statement unfinished and the ball of lightning grew wilder. "…I'm not a Jedi, and I never will be."

The Force-user launched the ball of energy into the center of the Sith's chest. The pressure that held his arms into place disappeared and he felt himself being launched into the air. He flew back thirty feet before he felt himself smash into a crashed, burning transport shuttle. He hit the ground hard, panting heavily. Electric shocks were sent through his body making his muscles move uncontrollably. His skin burned and blistered from the electric currents. Anger grew within him, rage filled his eyes. The Sith Lord drew on the power of the Darkside, using his pain, anger and rage to numb the injuries done to him. Veins popped along his head and neck. The words of the Force-User repeated in his mind, _Not a Jedi._ His words were filled with anger and malice and he yelled them out. "Not a Jedi?! Bah! Who do you think you are? Whether you're a Jedi, an exiled Sith's apprentice or whatever you claim yourself not to be, mark my words for you will be destroyed by MY hands!"

The Force-User stood his ground and watched as the Sith Lord raised himself to his full height. He could sense the darkness growing in the vicinity around the Dark Lord. The Sith roared and a pressure fell upon the entire area. It shook the trees and the ground. A gust of wind appeared suddenly, whipping the Force-user's robes and hair. Metal from the downed transport shuttle began to buckle and bend from the sheer power emitting from the Sith. The Force-user felt his body stiffen and feel heavy due to the intensity of the Darkside. Red sparks of electricity erupted randomly around the battlefield, crackling and leaping from one spot to another. They all came together and converged above the Sith Lord, his arms stretched out above his head towards the sky. Words came from the Sith's mouth but they were alien to him. He knew though that the Sith was weaving some sort of spell; the lightning soon gained a dark hue to it. As the sinister warrior continued to chant, dark energy pulsed from the vortex. The Force-user wasn't sure what was going on but he wouldn't let the Sith complete the dark ritual.

He closed his eyes, focused on the Force, and attempted to gather as much strength as possible to deliver a final blow. Casting out his conscious, he searched for the Dark and Light energies around him. He drew upon the wounded around the battlefield, taking in their fear and pain. He gathered strength from the dying, converting their life force it into his own. The darkness grew wild within him. Bringing his conscious back he concentrated on centering himself, letting his dark emotions diminish allowing him to control the Darkside. Igniting his lightsaber, the Force-user transferred the power inside him into the blade. It shimmered, a black aura wrapped around the blade coating it with dark energy while the yellow began to glow brighter.

The Sith Lord clenched his hands and the lightning that floated above him disappeared in a flash of light. A large shockwave soon followed causing trees to crack and break into splinters. The Sith drew out his lightsaber and activated it. This time however, the red blade did not appear but a blade the color of darkness. Sparks of lightning engrossed the blade wrapping along its length like vines. "…The powers of the Darkside are far stronger than your tricks. I don't care who you are…I want you do die." Whatever the Sith accomplished with the ritual it not only provided him with power; it gave his voice a deep, ominous sound to it. It sounded as if many other voices joined together with his own.

The Force-user was worried, no longer did he sense the life of his enemy, but multiple entities residing within him. He must have tried to summon the ghosts of the dead to provide him with power. He would not falter though, he had to kill him before the Sith Lord could cause more harm to the people of Alderaan. He strengthened his resolve, preparing to make his final strike.

The space around the Sith lit up in a blaze of lightning. He raised his lightsaber above his head, gathering his strength. The ground cracked underneath his feet as he leaped from his position and sailed through the air towards the Force-user.

Across the field, the Force-user saw his attacker charge him. He gathered the Force and used it to launch himself towards the Sith. The two warriors met in the middle of the field, their lightsabers clashing into each other. Upon impact, lightning and dark energy lashed out, destroying the landscape. Deep gashes appeared where lightning struck. The trees groaned in agony. Rocks and broken trees began to float into the air around the combatants. The Force-user resisted the Sith's attempt to push his lightsaber out of the way. Reaching out, he gathered strength from the surrounding environment to fuel his attack. His lightsaber burned brighter, the dark aura poured profusely out from his blade. The Sith's blade began to lose ground; he pressed harder attempting to gain the upper-hand. The Sith snarled and pressed back; the crackle of lightning from his blade grew intense causing discharges to occur. The two were dead-locked for what seemed like minutes, not one willing to give up. Removing one hand from his blade, the Sith threw his hand out, lightning coursing through his fingers. The Force-user, in order to defend himself, also removed a hand from his blade; he used the Force as a shield and attempted to repel the oncoming attack. The torrents of power clashed with each other causing energies to spiral out of control. The Force-user held his ground keeping the lightning at bay but it was too strong. He had to hold out. He reached for the last bit of energy left in reserve and tried to sustain the shield. Darkness and lightning raced across the field intertwining with each other, forming a ring around the two men. A shroud of darkness fell over them, obscuring their surroundings. Underneath their feet a circle of light appeared, bright and radiating. Somewhere a force gripped the warriors and pulled them away. The Force-user felt himself float in space for a moment before falling into the light. As he passed into the void, the darkness he sensed from the Sith vanished. He could not sense him anymore, wondering what had happened. All of a sudden, a presence pressed against his mind. The Force-user threw up mental barriers in an attempt to ward himself in case if it was the Sith's. The presence demolished his defenses and entered his mind, shifting through his thoughts. The attack was unbearable. He screamed with pain as the force delved deeper into his conscious, going through the memories of his life. Any attempt to retake control was impossible; the being had complete control over him. The inquisition felt like it lasted for hours when it only actually lasted for several minutes. Once the presence completed its search of the man's mind, it withdrew from him slightly and sent out feelings of peace and tranquility into his conscious. Somewhere from the white void, a voice resonated. _You who have traveled from another world, protect Alagaesia in its darkest hour. Defend it against those, of this world and beyond, who seek to destroy it._ The Force-user tried to turn his head struggling to find the source of the voice. The presence soon faded from his mind into nothing. He was alone, falling in space. As he floated an image of a boy entered his mind. He did not know him nor remembered seeing him in his life. The light that had surrounded him soon turned into darkness, the image of the brown haired boy vanishing with the light.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Questioning Journey

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter. Sorry it took a while to get it posted, my time at college is divided between work, extra-curriculars, friends, and my own interests. In response to a review that was posted about the first chapter: 1) The main character is not a Jedi or a Sith. He will explain later on who he is. 2) I understood how some might have gotten confused when the story switched b/w the Sith and main character. I wanted to keep the main character's name aloof to give him a sense of mystery. His name is addressed in this chapter though, so wahoo! And 3) I know there were some grammatical errors, I'm not a writing major - in fact I'm a social studies major :p. I tried better this time to lower the amount of typo's and grammatical issues. Thanks for the reviews guys, they help out when writing the chapters! Criticism is always appreciated, helps me become a better writer. So now, sit back, relax and enjoy the new chapter! Leave a review and favorite this fanfiction and tell your friends :D**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 2

When the Force-user regained consciousness, he was laying down in a field of grass, with an occasional tree protruding from the earth. He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light as the sky turned to twilight. He sat up and felt his muscles protest to the movement, wincing as his muscles constricted. He rolled his arms and shoulders attempting to loosen them. Finally gaining aware of his senses, the Force-user stared at his surroundings. The area was not worn from thermal detonations and the bodies of dead soldiers did not lay upon the ground. No starship flew across the sky and no capital ship was to be seen.

_Where am I? _The Force-user thought to himself. _This doesn't look like Alderaan_. Reaching down to his utility belt, he lifted open a pouch and pulled out a comlink. Pressing a button, the comlink came to life with a series of beeps and clicks.

"Forward Command Post, this is Captain Karn of the 321st, does anyone read me?" Static came through the speaker of the comlink. Karn waited several seconds before speaking into the communication device. When no one responded, Karn spoke into the comlink again, "Forward Command Post, this is Captain Karn. Status report." Once again, static came through the receiver. Anxiety began to swell within him when no one answered his call. He paused for several minutes, hoping a voice would break the static. When none did, Karn clicked the comlink off and returned it to his utility belt. "Shunfa, what the heck is going? Where am I?"

Karn hoisted himself up from the ground gaining a better perspective of his surroundings. He stood on top of a grassy knoll and saw a river to his right. Stars began showing themselves and a moon rose high into the sky, illuminating the landscape. Unsure if he was the only one in the area, Karn stretched out his mind. He could sense the animals in the nearby trees, the bugs worming around in the ground, a flock of birds flying above him. Pushing out farther, he continued to only sense the life essence of animals. Feeling sure that no one was nearby, Karn retracted his conscious. "Not one single soul." Karn said to himself. He turned around on the spot several times trying to figure out where he was supposed to go, but where was he supposed to go. It's not like he could go up and talk to someone. He was all alone. And being alone, that feeling of being lonely, was something Karn hated – even as a child. A memory rose to the surface of his mind of a time, long since passed.

_Karn grew up in the slums of__Coruscant, with his mother and younger brother. He lived in a small one floor housing complex. His mother worked in a manufacturing warehouse, owned by Sebada the Hutt, working as a deck hand on the production floor. However his younger brother, who possessed supernatural abilities, was found to be force-sensitive. At the age of ten, his brother was admitted to the Jedi Academy for training, leaving him and their mother. About six years after his brother had left to join the Jedi Order, Karn's mother came home one day escorted by several men, armed with blaster pistols. He rushed to the door to greet his mother as he always did but when he saw the armed men, he stopped._

"Mom what's going on?" _He asked with a worried look to his face._

_ His mother approached him, tears began to fill her eyes, and her voice shook_. "I have to go away for a while Karn."

"Go away? What do you mean go away?"

"The amount of credits I was earning isn't enough to keep paying off the lease for the home. Sebada is threatening to evict."

_The thought of having to leave his home after living in it for his entire life weighed heavily on him. He didn't want to leave, it held to many memories of him, his younger brother and their mother enjoying life together._

"I'll get a job too!" _He replied immediately to his mother._ "I'll help pay for the lease so we can say here together." _His mother stared up at him and a slight smile filled her face._

"I appreciate your jester Karn but you won't have to worry. I met with Sebada and discussed the issue about the house and we came to an agreement."

_Joy leaped into him as he heard the words come from her mouth. That feeling though fell away though as he saw the sadness distort his mother's face. The tears that his mother held back finally flowed down her face. Concerned, Karn brought his mother in close wrapping his arms around her._

"Mother… what's wrong?" _He asked and the tears that fell from his mother's eyes increased and her body began to shiver, her emotions running frantically._

"The agreement was that in return for paying off the lease, I would have to work as Sebada's personal slave." _She said between large intakes of breath._

_ Shock overtook him, and Karn fell into disbelief. He heard how the Hutts treated their slaves and servants as personal play things, forcing their will onto them. The thoughts of what the Hutt would do to his mother made Karn's blood boil with rage. He pulled his mother close, embracing her tightly._

"NO! I won't let them take you mom! We can stay here together, I'll get a job, I'll find credits in order to pay off the lease. You're not going with them." His mother sobbed in his embrace and he could feel her tears wet his shirt. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly in return. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he buried his face into his mother's shoulder.

"Enough of this." _One of Sebada's men said. _

_Karn heard the footsteps of the armed men come up to them and felt hands grip his arms. Jumping up in a blind rage, Karn began to strike at the armed guards. He punched one of Sebada's men in the face, breaking his nose and splitting his lip. He felt hands grip him from behind and brought his elbow backwards making contact with another man's nose. Before he could continue his onslaught, three men jumped onto Karn holding him. A man approached him and brought his fist up striking Karn's face. Pain shot through him and colored dots appeared in his vision. Another punch landed on his stomach, making him double over. Several more strikes were done to his face, blood trickling down from his split lit. The man assaulting Karn, grabbed him by the hair and threw him onto the ground where he landed his final strike by kicking him in the ribs. Karn gasped for breath as air escaped his lungs. He laid their on the ground battered and bruised. _

"Get her out of here!" _A man said. The last thing Karn saw before he fell unconscious was Sebada's men taking his mother away out of the house, her cries begging them to let her go followed. The door closed and only silence remained. Karn began to crawl to the door, while his vision began to fade. He reached up to press a button on the doors command module before his body gave out and fell onto the cold floor, unconscious_.

Pushing the memories back into his mind, Karn focused at the task at hand. He had to find out where he was and how he got here. Karn turned about on the spot one more time looking across the darkened land. There was no indication of a person, town, or city on the horizon, giving him an idea where to start walking. After contemplating for several minutes, he finally decided his course of action. Karn's plan was to follow the river for a certain time hoping that a town would appear or a person stopped to refresh themselves.

Before he set out, Karn made sure that he had his equipment with him. He checked his utility belt, lifting up each pouch checking their contents. He felt his lightsaber hanging to his belt. He couldn't not, however, find his second one. Karn began searching in a twenty foot radius from where he landed on the ground. It was hard searching for his second lightsaber when it was so hard to see at night, even with the moon providing some amount of light. He spent about fifteen minutes before he checked around the base of one of the trees when he saw it.

Lifting it up, he checked to see if it was damaged, running his hands up and down the metal cylinder. When he felt no screw or plate out of place, the only thing left to do was to ignite it and see if it was still functioning. Karn flipped a switch at the base of the hilt. The darkness was illuminated by the lightsaber's yellow blade. Karn gazed at the blade making sure that the internal parts did not mess with its length, or intensity. Turning his attention to the tree he found the lightsaber at, he jumped up and cut through a tree branch. He felt nothing as the blade cut through the wood. The piece of wood fell to the ground with a thump, its end smoldering from the lightsaber's touch. _At least you're working properly._ He deactivated his lightsaber and belted it to his waist.

Making his way across the field, he came up to the river. He bent down, stuck his hands into the river and wiped water across his face. The cool liquid felt relaxing against his skin and drank some before wiping his hands dry on his robes. Gazing off into the far distant horizon, he gathered his courage and took his first step into the unknown.

The air grew colder as the night grew longer. Crickets were producing their soft music, as it echoed in chorus with others. The water rippled down the river, going off to parts unknown. Minutes passed and Karn began to wonder about the events that had transpired. _So what happened exactly? I know for a fact that I was on Alderaan, there's no question about it. The Sith Empire had taken a frontal assault against the capital city, Aldera, and I was assigned as captain of the 321__st__ infantry regiment with orders to hold the Sith's landing party in the surrounding area. There was the soldier who I saved and then the confrontation of the Sith Lord. I remember everything… So how did I get here?_

Karn spent some time replaying the events in his mind trying to recall what happened after he and the Sith clashed. He came up with several different scenarios but none of them were even possible. Only one seemed to fit: _The Force must have brought me here. It must have caused some sort of temporal shift transporting me off Alderaan. It is the only plausible explanation. But even then, it's a stretch._ The Force can do incredible things, Karn new that for a fact. The Force could pull and push objects, create lightning, heal wounds, alter a person's physical attributes making them run faster, jump higher, and fight harder. It even has the ability to crush an opponent's will and destroy them. But, for it to bend the laws of space and time, it just doesn't seem possible. _But if it was the Force, then it must have a purpose for me being here. Wherever _here _is._ Karn continued to walk along the river for what seemed to be hours before a sense of accomplishment filled him.

Off in the horizon, Karn could make out the faint glow of lights of a town. A spark kindled inside him. He finally found civilization. Joy welled up within him, no longer would he have to feel alone; but also the answers he hoped to find would be in that town. He doubled his pace, no longer walking, going into a run anxious on arriving to the town. As he closed the distance, the lights of the town grew brighter and brighter. After running for thirty minutes Karn was about a mile outside the city. He ran faster and faster as apprehension built.

All of a sudden, Karn saw his vision go dark. Alarmed, he stopped running and felt disorientated being blind. He felt his conscious being pulled out of his body and flying towards the direction of the town. He saw images as his mind soared over the city surveying the town. His mind was being pulled towards the center of town where an odd mass was conglomerated. As his mind grew closer to the mass, it became more defined and he felt his heart sink to his stomach. In the center of town was a pile of bodies that consisted of men, women, and children. They lay broken and decrepit. The force that pulled at his mind, guided him to a section of the town where two men were fighting strange creatures:

_ A brown haired boy was fighting off a tall, black, horned beast. A second man was fighting off another creature, just as equally terrifying. The boy locked an arrow onto a bow and shot at the creature that was baring down on him. The creature raised a shield blocking the arrow. The boy attempted to shoot again but the brute tackled him to the grown preventing him from shooting. Dodging the creatures axe, the boy got to his feet to see his companion injured by the second beast. He ran towards the creature attacking it to draw its attention. Both creatures now charged after the boy as he led them away from his companion. He ran off into the town down alleyways, attempting to lose them. However, he turned down one alleyway to find it a dead-end. As he tried to run out the way he came in the two creatures entered the alleyway, axes raised. Fear cloaked his mind. He was like a rat caught in a corner by cats._

The imaged faded and he felt his mind return to his body. As his vision returned, Karn had several seconds to process the apparition he had just witnessed. Whatever was happening in that town, the boy and man he saw were in trouble. Before he knew it he was running at an increased speed, using the Force to increase his movement. The final mile to the town swept by in a matter of seconds. Off in the distance, Karn heard the sound of an explosion. Fear rose in him, wondering what had happened to the boy.

He approached the city gate and bolted right through it, heading to the center of town. As he ran down the main street, he came into the city square where the mound of bodies lay. He looked around and did not see the boy nor the companion that the he was with. He recalled from his vision the way the boy headed and charged on. Weaving in and out of alleyways, Karn turned a corner to find two charred, dead bodies. He recalled from the vision that these were the two that were chasing the boy. He stepped around them, taking care not to tread on them. He looked on down the alleyway to see another body lying on the ground. He came up to it and flipped it over revealing the boy.

The boy was of average height, brown hair and dark eyebrows. He was lean with a muscular build. His cheekbones were prominent and the line of his jaw sharp. Karn checked the boys pulse by placing his fingers on his neck where a vein protruded. After several seconds, he could feel the rhythm of a faint heartbeat. A light from his peripheral vision caught his attention. The faint light was coming from the boy's right hand. Turning the boy's hand over, a silver, diffused spiral oval marking was glowing. Curiosity was gnawing at him as to what the source of the light was. After several seconds, the light disappeared leaving the oval mark the same color as the boy's skin, as if it was a birth mark or scar.

Grabbing the boy, Karn propped him up against a wall of a house when he sense a presence coming towards them. Karn whipped around just in time to see the boy's companion coming at him with a drawn blade. Sidestepping the blade, Karn backed up to gain a better look at the man. He was certainly older than him; he had short silver hair and a long, silver beard. He possessed a long sword in one hand and a carved staff in the other with symbols etched into it, which Karn did not recognize. The elderly man ran towards him, sword raised. He dodged the strike by back stepping; the man advanced again with a lunge towards Karn's chest. Focusing on the blade, Karn waited until he man was full into his lunge before he sidestepped and advanced towards the elder. Gripping his hands, Karn swept his leg underneath the man's making him lose balance and fall to the ground. The man fell and let out loud grunt as he fell on his arm. After some difficulty, he managed to get back up to his feet weapons raised. Karn prepared himself for hand-to-hand combat, falling into the Echani stance; his legs spread apart, hands open prepared to grapple and block the opponent if need be.

The two men stared each other down for several seconds before the boy's companion began to circle to Karn's left side. Karn went the opposite direction, keeping the same amount of distance between them. The man stopped when he was directly in front of the boy. _All he is doing is protecting the boy. Just tell him that he is safe and that you don't mean him harm._ The man was preparing himself to charge forward before Karn interjected.

"The boy is fine. He doesn't seem to have any injuries, I checked him. He's just unconscious."

The man stopped dead in his tracks, a look of bewilderment and disbelief showed on his face. He tilted his head slightly to get a look at the boy's condition. After a few seconds he returned to face Karn.

"Who are you?" The man said in a stern voice.

"I mean you or the boy no harm, if that is what you're wondering."

"I hope you'll understand that I won't accept such words from a stranger. Especially from one so soon after an Urgal attack."

"Urgals?" Karnart asked confused. These 'Urgals' didn't sound familiar to him, even after associating himself with the creatures and indigenous people that have been recorded in the republic records. Still that doesn't mean there isn't a group that hasn't been cataloged.

"Yes, Urgals. Those things lying on the ground over." He nodded to the charred bodies. "Did you kill them?" He asked.

"No I did not. They were dead the moment I found the boy." A look of shock came over the old man's face and Karn saw it. Wanting to make the situation less hostile, Karn lowered his guard, returning to his standing position. He man took note of his change but made no indication himself that he would lower his weapons.

"Listen, I know this situation that just occurred puts me in a bad light but you must believe me. I hold no ill will to you or your companion. I've been lost, traveling along a river for the past couple of hours trying to find a town. When I came here, you and the boy were already being attacked. I was checking for survivors when I found the boy lying unconscious on the ground, and the two creatures dead."

The man continued to stare at Karn, judging him. He still did not lower his guard, wanting to think things through without being caught off guard. Karn saw the man turn his face toward the night sky as if looking for something. Karn wasn't sure what he was doing. After several minutes, he was beginning to wonder if the man wouldn't believe his story but to his surprise, the man gave a low grunt, and began to lower his sword and staff.

"What is it that you want?" The elder asked.

"Answers." Was Karn's only response.

"Pray tell, what answers are you looking for?"

Karn thought about the question over in his head. Should he come out and explain the fact that he was a man from a different world. No that would only make him more suspicious. He would have to choose his answers carefully. For some reason, the Force showed him a vision of the boy and this companion. He looked over at the boy, sitting unconscious against the wall. He looked very familiar but couldn't place him. After several seconds, something clicked somewhere in his mind. He remembered the events after his clash with the Sith and before waking up on the grassy knoll. The image of the same boy was shown to him when he fell through the dark abyss. The Force was guiding him to this boy, that's now certain. He returned his gaze back to the man. "I've come from a great distance and I'm trying to discover where I am." He said truthfully.

The man continued to gaze at Karn, trying to discern if his response was adequate enough to put the issue to rest. After a few seconds, the old man finally spoke. "Very well, if it is answers you seek then I can help-" The man began to fall forward on weak knees. Karn ran up and caught him as he fell into his arms. He sat him down next to the boy and felt something cold slide down his hand. Karn looked down to see his hand coated in blood. Searching for the source of the blood, his eyes laid upon a wound on the old man's arm where a large gash was exposed through ripped cloth. The man must have been injured by one of the Urgal's.

He examined the wound, checking to see how deep the gash was. He gripped the man's arm holding it in place. A painful groan resonated from the man's throat. "Blast it all, be careful." He said. He attempted to pull his arm free but Karn held him place. "Let go of me, I'll be fine." The man urged.

"Are you mad?" Karn said. "If this isn't treated soon, you may lose a serious amount of blood or worse it may become infected. It needs tended too." The wound was long but it didn't go too far into the muscle. Bone wasn't exposed which was a good sign. No serious veins were severed; a simple fix. A stir of movement caught his attention as he saw the boy begin to regain consciousness. His eyelids opened, revealing a pair of brown eyes. Confusion and disorientation swept across his face as he saw the man sitting next to him in pain, Karn tending to his wound.

"Brom, what's going on?" He said confused.

"It's nothing. One of those cursed Urgals was able to get the better of me."

He looked towards the dead Urgals. Karn could sense the confusion in him, wondering what had happened. He returned to Brom. "Who's he?" He asked pointing to Karn.

"A passerby."

"Does he have a name?"

"He has yet to reveal that."

Karn gazed up from the wound, meeting both the men's faces. "My name is Karn."

The boy seemed to relax a bit, seeing the confusion begin to diminish from him. "My name is Eragon." The boy said.

Karn inclined his head to him and returned his attention to the elderly man's wound. He could have healed it with the Force. It wouldn't have taken long. But he held back from doing so. He didn't want to shock the two men in case they had never seen anything like the Force before. He reached into one of the pouches in his belt, pulling out a wrapped bacta patch. He unwrapped the strip and placed it on the man's wound.

"What is this?" The man said.

"It's a bandage." Karn said keeping it as plain as simple. "Do you have a name?"

He did not answer for several seconds. "Name's Brom."

He strapped the bandage on, making sure it was secure before he finally decided to deem it adequate enough.

Karn stood up offering his hand out to the man. The man gripped his forearm and pulled himself up. The boy came up but his attention was diverted somewhere else. He looked up into the sky. Strong emotions seeped from Eragon, Karn could sense it, but there was something off. He could sense Eragon's emotions and mind but he also felt the emotions and consciousness of another. It wasn't Brom's. It was wild and angry.

"Eragon," The man said, bring Eragon's attention back, "let's go find Cadoc and Snowfire and be off. We cannot linger long or else a chance for a band of Urgals to appear." The boy nodded and he and Brom began walking out of the alleyway. Karn followed up behind the two.

"Who's Cadoc and Snowfire?" Karn said.

"Our horses." Eragon said. The three spent some time in the city searching for their steeds. They did not split up, under Brom's orders, for fear of stray Urgals lingering in the town. Sometime after starting the search, the three found a white stallion drinking from a water trough. Brom approached the beast, and grabbed hold of the reins not allowing it the chance to escape. He stroke the stallion's mane and patted its neck. Then soon after they found a light bay horse trotting up and down one of the side streets. As it saw the men, the horse came up and stopped in front of Eragon, and neighed acknowledging its owner. Eragon, like Brom, grabbed hold of the reins and stroke the beast's neck. They led the horses to the center of town and mounted their saddles.

"The horses won't be able to carry two fully grown men. We'll have to find you your own, Karn, if you want to keep up with us." Brom said. The man possessed an aura of authority as he sat upon Snowfire, Karn noticed.

"That's fine with me. If we cannot, I do not mind running alongside you." He said. A perplexing look appeared on both Brom and Eragon's face.

"We will be galloping for most of the night, putting distance between us and this town. Do you really think you can keep up with us?"

With the Force, he could sustain his energy for as long as he needed. And he could use it to make himself run faster. "I do believe I can." The two men continued to stare at Karn in disbelief. They probably never saw someone ever keep pace with horses on foot.

"Very well. Let's get moving. Eragon, tell Saphira that we will be meeting her in an hour." Brom said.

_Saphira_? _Who's this Saphira? There was only the three of them_. Karn thought to himself. He saw Eragon's attention go back to the sky. He looked up too wondering what he could possibly be looking at. The night sky was dark revealing nothing other than the stars and the outline of clouds. The moon continuing to shine bright. He was about to give up when he thought he saw something move across the night sky and disappeared into the clouds. He wasn't sure what it was he just saw.

He heard the hooves of the horses begin to move and saw Brom and Eragon driving the horses to one of the gates leading out of town. Karn ran after them trying to keep up with the two but they were gaining distance. Drawing on the Force, Karn directed it to the muscles in his legs. His speed doubled. The gap between him and the two riders were decreasing. After several minutes, he caught up with the two men. He saw Eragon look back at him in a surprised manor. Brom, in the lead, peered back and he took had a look similar to Eragon's. As the muscles in his legs began to strain Karn poured the Force into them, feeling his muscles become refreshed with energy. They continued into the night for some time. Karn gazed out on the landscape to find them running along a large section of mountains in the far distance. They must have been quite large. Several miles away, he could make out the outline of another section of forest. Brom pulled the reins on Snowfire bringing him next to Eragon.

"Ask Saphira to scout for a secluded area where we can rest for the night." He yelled over the wind. Eragon nodded and once again, Karn could sense the conscious of another coming from Eragon. After several minutes, Eragon replied back to Brom. "There's an area about ten minutes out, hidden in the forest. We can rest there." They headed off towards the forest on their right. As the open landscape changed becoming populated by trees, they entered into the enclosed world of the forest. Eragon and Brom dismounted the horses, walking them through the trees. They walked until they fell upon a meadow, large enough to support several small homes.

Brom handed the reins to Eragon and walked over to Karn. He drew his sword once more, and pointed it at him. A sense of alarm swept over him. He thought the matter was settled earlier in the town.

"What's the meaning of this Brom?" He said.

"I need to be sure that you mean us no harm." He replied.

"Is my word not good enough for you?"

"No it is not. I need you to speak the Ancient Language, only then can I be sure."

Karn was taken aback. "The what?"

"The ancient language. It governs the laws of the land. It is impossible to lie in the Ancient Language because words spoken in the language are unquestionably true."

Karn wasn't sure what he was talking about. He had never heard of such a thing existing before in the known galaxy. Once again, the unknown faced him and he felt insecure. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Nevertheless, he needed their trust if he was going to get anywhere in figuring out where he was and how he could get back home. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well. What must I do?"

Brom repeated a series of words that sounded alien to him. The words rolled off Brom's tongue and a sense of power followed with them. Karn had Brom repeat the words once more before he repeated the words back. He caught Eragon's expression and it was constricted. He could feel Eragon's unease about him and Brom's for that matter. Taking a deep breath, Karn repeated the words that Brom had spoken to him. "_Fricai onr eka eddyr, eka weohnata néiat haina ono._" I am a friend, and I will not harm you. He also repeated a series of words preventing him from divulging any information that Brom and Eragon would speak of to him. As the last syllable left his mouth, a shiver ran down the course of his spine. _What was that?_ Karn thought to himself. The stress and worry that Brom and Eragon harbored dissolved instantly. Brom sheathed his sword into its scabbard and walked over to Eragon.

Brom and Eragon unstrapped the saddles from the horses and laid them upon the cold ground. They tied them off to a section of tree with the reins not letting them wonder off to far. They collected several rocks from the surrounding area and made a fire ring. Eragon collected branches of wood for kindling. After several minutes, a fire was born and Eragon was nurturing it making it grow. Brom brought out pots and bowls placing them around the fire.

"Eragon, you may tell Saphira that it's okay to come down now." Brom said. Eragon's expression grew with joy and smiled. _Again with this Saphira. Who is Saphira? _Karn thought to himself. Eragon looked up into the sky again. A conscious melded with Eragon's once again. Karn was about to ask his question but a vibration filled the air stopping him. _Thump._ He could feel the air constrict around him. _Thump._ A wind fell upon the camp. Karn looked up into the sky and the roar of a large beast followed. Silhouetted by the light of the moon was a large creature with mighty wings, a long tail, and an elongated neck with a snake head attached. Horns protruded from the head. The creatures outline grew larger as it descended towards the camp, fear gripped Karn. Coming in fast, the creature's wing expanded slowing its descend and then folded them into its body as it fell the remaining ten feet. As it landed on four muscular legs, the ground shook. The fire brightened the sapphire scales that ran along its body. Sharp talons clawed the earth as it walked towards the men. The creature opened its maw revealing a row of sharp teeth, the size of long knives. It lowered its head showing a big sapphire eye looking over the camp. Eragon ran up to the creature, Karn was half tempted to stop him for fear that it might attack them. What surprised him though was that as Eragon ran up to the creature, he wrapped his arms around its neck hugging it. The creature gave of a low humming sound as it welcomed the boy's embrace. Catching his worried look, Eragon turned to Karn. "Don't be worried. Karn this is Saphira, my dragon. She won't harm you."

Karn continued to stare at the dragon in fear, even after Eragon said that it wouldn't harm him. The dragon brought its large head over, a large sapphire eye gazing at him. Regardless of the fear he felt, Karn stood his ground and stared directly back. Suddenly a conscious pressed against his, trying to gain access. Falling back on his training, Karn threw up barriers protecting his thoughts from the conscious. It nudged a little at his barriers but not directly strike against them. Curiosity stemmed from the conscious wanting to learn more about him. Reluctantly, he lowered some of his barriers, just enough to let thoughts pass between the two. The conscious was alien to him but it was very strong. It seeped into his conscious. A feminine voice echoed into his mind. _So you are the one that came to my partner's rescue and helped the old man's wound?_

_I am._ Replied Karn. Emotions sprung forth from the dragon, but one was gratitude for saving its partner.

_I thank you. Those two seem to always find themselves in trouble when I'm not around. If you hadn't shown up, I would have descended upon the town and burned it to the ground out of anger because of their carelessness._ The dragon said.

_It is of no consequence. I'm just glad I could assist. My name is Karn._

_And I am Saphira._ So this was the being that Karn could sense from Eragon. The dragon wasn't just a mindless creature, but an actual thinking being. Awe struck him, this was the first time he had ever encounter such a thing. Saphira continued to stare at Karn and then she suddenly opened her maw, once again, revealing her teeth. Karn hesitated slightly, feeling slightly apprehensive.

_My, what bright and sharp teeth you have. I'm sure you could bite through any object with them._ He odd noise came from the dragon. Karn wasn't sure what it was but it reminded him of someone chuckling_. _Saphira returned her attention to Eragon. _I like him._

Eragon's thoughts echoed through Saphira's. _You'll like anyone that flatters you_. He said in a condescending tone.

_If it wasn't for him, you and Brom may not have gotten out of that town. _Saphira said and a puff a smoke left her nostrils. Eragon glared at the dragon with a disgruntled look, but scratched a portion of Saphira's scales behind her head. She shook her head shrugging him away. _Stop that! It tickles._ Eragon smiled and laughed a little. Karn chuckled slightly at the sight. Eragon turned his attention to Brom who was preparing dinner by the fire. "Brom there are some things I need to ask you."

Preparing a broth for them to eat, Brom glanced up to the boy. "Now's not the time Eragon. We must eat first and rest. Tomorrow we make for the village of Daret." Eragon left Saphira's side and made his way towards Brom. "I've been thinking back about the Urgals in Yazuac. I wasn't sure at first how I killed them but now I know. I used magic, didn't I? It makes sense, the arrow I shot glowed blue and then exploded as it hit one of them." _Magic_? Karn thought to himself. Brom stopped what he was doing and looked up at Eragon with an angered look to his face. The tension in the air grew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eragon said.

"Because I felt that you weren't ready to handle magic." Brom said in a rough voice.

"Why not? I was able to do it in Yazuac."

"You do not know the fundamentals of magic in this world boy. Magic is a power that you cannot yet control. You could have died earlier Eragon. You're fortunate enough to only fall unconscious."

Karn could sense the emotions rising in each person. Eragon no longer felt weak anymore having to rely on his physical strength to tackle obstacles. With this newfound supernatural ability, he could become stronger. However, Brom was worried for the boy. He was too young to understand the repercussions magic had on the human body. He wanted to wait until the time was right to teach him. Unfortunately, he no longer had that option.

"I want to learn more about magic, Brom." The boy pleaded.

Standing up so his eyes were level with the boy's, Brom answered. "Again now is not the time. It is late and we must rest. If you can wait until tomorrow when we are on the road, I will explain magic to you then. Not now though. Understood?" After several long seconds, Eragon gave up and nodded. He moved around the bonfire and sat on the ground, Saphira coming up behind him and sprawled out across the ground, stretching like a cat. Karn did the same, he sat down next to the fire basking in its warmth. Brom passed a bowl of warm broth around to both Eragon and Karn. He returned back to his spot and began eating the broth. The broth was delicious as Karn downed the warm contents. He humbly accepted another bowl when Brom offered him a second. The men said nothing as they ate the soup. Once they were done, they cleaned out their bowls and laid out their bed rolls. Eragon pulled out a spare from his saddle bags and tossed it over to Karn. He thanked the boy and rolled it out. He unstrapped his utility belt laying it next to him, but unhooked his lightsabers, keeping them close just in case they were ambushed in the middle of the night. Eragon laid his bedroll next to Saphira and she raised her wing and used it like a canvas to cover Eragon from the world. Brom laid off farther away from the group, facing away from the fire. Karn closed his eyes, trying to let sleep take him. As he felt himself drift into unconsciousness, a memory of his past entered his mind:

_He was standing at the front of the Jedi Temple, asking for an audience with his brother. He knew that a Jedi could persuade Sebada to let his mother go and his younger brother may be able to help. A Jedi met him asking the purpose of his visit. After Karn stated his reasons for visiting, the Jedi indicated that his brother was not available and was undergoing his studies. Karn wasn't going to let this stop him. He began to walk past the Jedi but before he could get far, a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him. He turned around to face the Jedi. He refused to let him in and turned him away. Karn left, but he kept on returning everyday attempting to gain access to see his brother. For over a week, he would arrive at the Temple only to be stopped by the Jedi. Rage filled him, directed towards the Jedi. Was this how the Jedi acted towards family? They shut them out? He began to wonder if his brother even cared that he was trying to see him. Did he care if their mother was a slave to a Hutt? He returned one last time, and once again he was rejected from seeing his brother. He was done with them. After days of hoping that his younger brother may be able to help, he was met with defeat. He returned to his home; going to a cot he laid face down into a pillow and wept tears. What was he supposed to do? He was alone, once again._

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry that this chapter was so long. When I finished it, it was 10 pages long and over 6000 words. It was insane! I just didn't know where to stop so I kept on writing and writing. I intend to make my chapters somewhere between 3500 - 5500 words long. Not to short that you guys don't get any fulfillment from it but just long that it drags on and on. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! My week this week is fairly open, but between fencing, homework, and friends, I won't probably be able to get another chapter up until sometime later this week, Wednesday-Fridayish. Anyway, leave a review on what you guys think and favorite the fanfiction. Thanks guys! "D**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Force Revealed

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! Wahoo! Now I'm sorry it took me a while to get it up, I have had college work to do and hanging out with friends and my awesome girlfriend. Also, I just didn't know where to stop with this chapter. When I noticed that I was nearly at 10,000 words (yikes!) I decided that I had to call it quits. I won't be able to get another chapter up until sometime next week so I guess having a larger chapter offsets not having a chapter uploaded over the weekend :P. Anyway, please rest and relax guys and be sure to review, follow, and favorite the story!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 3

The first rays of sunlight crept over the horizon, bringing with it the new day. Eragon felt light hit his eyes making him squint hard, trying to blot out the sun. The dreariness of sleep began to wash away and Eragon woke up. The world around him was coated in a shade of blue. It took him a moment to remember that Saphira used her wing to cover him from the elements. He belly rose up and down with each intake of breath, feeling it against his back. He lightly patted her underbelly, making her aware it was daybreak. She brought her large head over and peered at him with a large sapphire eye.

_Good morning little one._ Her voice echoed in his mind.

_Morning_. He stretched his muscles feeling them sore from yesterday's events. He batted at Saphira's wing, making her lift it up allowing him to leave. He got to his feet and stretched his leg muscles, they too feeling sore. He looked over the campsite, catching sight of Karn and Brom. Both men were still asleep. Eragon found it humorous that he was the only one up so early when Brom had intended to leave at daybreak. Yesterday's events must have been rough on both men. Eragon approached the old man, knelt down and shook his shoulder. Brom's eyes opened up, blinking to readjust to the light. He looked up towards Eragon with a tired look on his face.

"What time of the day is it?" Brom asked. He leaned forward resting his arms on his knees and ran a hand through his hair.

"Barely a few minutes have passed since the sun rose." He replied. Brom had rummaged through his saddlebags, which were lying next to him, and pulled out his wooden pipe and a pouch filled with dead leaves. He grabbed a pinch-full of the leaves and placed them into the opened end of the pipe. He reached over to the smoldering bonfire, picked up a stick with an ember still on it and brought it to the opened end, igniting the leaves. Brom breathed in, filling his lungs with the smoke. After few a seconds the old man exhaled the smoke releasing it into the air, watching it rise into the sky. Eragon's eyes fell onto his arm where he sustained a gruesome injury the other.

"How's your arm feeling today?" He asked.

He must have been thinking to himself because when Eragon questioned him about his wound, Brom sort of shook his head bringing him out of his thoughts. He peered down at his arm and moved it about. "It feels well to be honest. The pain has mostly subsided. There's a slight soreness every time I move it in an odd position."

Eragon was relieved knowing that Brom's injury wasn't hindering him. He might be able to get use of it back before the end of the day. Brom pulled at the bacta patch, trying to get a look at his wound. Eragon was about to protest when Brom removed it. Eragon was taken aback at Brom's wound. The skin that was sliced open, due to the Urgals axe, was nearly healed. The skin had closed together nicely forming a long, white line along the entire bicep. The skin was slightly red but overall looked perfectly healed. Brom rubbed the new patch of skin testing it; when it did not split open again, Brom gave it a light smack and smirked.

"Whatever that bandaged did, it certainly did the job." Brom remarked.

"I'd say so as well." Eragon agreed. "I've never seen anything heal that fast before."

"Neither have I."

"Where do you think Karn got it?" Eragon asked inquisitively.

Brom turned his gaze over to Karn, who was still sleeping on his bedroll. He watched him for a few seconds before making his comment. "I don't know Eragon. I've never heard of such objects with incredible healing capabilities." He paused for a moment before continuing. "To be honest Eragon, the boy makes me suspicious, regardless if he was able to spoke freely in the Ancient Language. Have you noticed his attire?"

Eragon examined Karn's garb. The robes he wore were not normal to peasant's or noble's attire. On top of that was the armor placed over the cloth, it covered his torso and abdomen. He wore a set of gauntlets on his hands, and greaves protecting his thigh and calves. He wore black leather boots, complementing the rest of his equally black attire. What made Eragon most curious though were the two metal cylinders that laid beside him. _I wonder what those are._ He thought to himself.

"He does seem a bit off." He finally said to Brom.

The old man nodded. "Also Eragon, I believe he is skilled at fighting and a magician."

"What makes you consider that possibility?" He said confused.

"When you were unconscious, Karn was tending to you. I did not know at the time what he was doing. I assumed he was either a bandit or a slaver, searching for trinkets to sell or survivors from the attack. I approached him without alerting his presence and attempted to strike at him. He all of a sudden dodged my attack and I attempted to run him off. Every swing of my sword, he dodged it with great speed. He even managed to throw me onto the ground." He also discussed the moment when Brom interrogated Karn demanding to know who he was and where he was coming from; Karn did not directly answer Brom's questions.

Eragon was perplexed at Brom's words. He had known that Brom was a capable fighter after the sparring they had performed on their travels from Carvahall. His body could remember the strikes he received from the old man. But for him to be defeated so easily and not land a mark on the man. It was hard to believe.

"And him being a magician?" He asked.

"The way he was able to keep up with us on foot. No man is ever capable of such a thing. The only race with the abilities to keep with a horse are the elves. But clearly he is no elf, which makes me assume is that he can perform magic. If that's the case, we have a dangerous person in our company, and we must be wary of him. He could be a threat."

Eragon returned his gaze back towards Karn. He did not seem to be an evil person. Why would someone of ill will come to the aid of a boy and an injured man? The question puzzled him. Perhaps Karn wasn't all that he claimed to be. Perhaps whatever he wanted kept secret, he had good reason too.

_Saphira, what are your views about him?_ He stretched out his mind to her conscious.

_He's done nothing wrong to harm us. He went to aid you and Brom when he did not even know you. It shows that he is good-hearted. Also when I touched his mind I sensed his resolve, it was strong as a mountain. And if he does have secrets, he will reveal them in time. One does not erect a house in a day. It takes time._

He found her words very enlightening and agreed with them. _You're wise beyond your age Saphira._

He heard her hum in her chest, appreciating the compliment.

"He's done nothing so far to make us question him." He said towards Brom. "Saphira believes that he is good-willed and will explain himself in time. I agree with her on the subject." Brom diverted his stare between the two of them. Making one last look at the sleeping boy, he let out a tired sigh.

"Bah, very well. We shall see what Karn does as he travels with us. I want to find out more about him though." The old man stated.

Eragon was glad to let the matter end. However, he too was wanting to discover more about Karn: who he was, where he came from, how he fought, and how he was able to use magic. Speaking of the matter related to magic, "Brom, will you teach me more about magic?" He asked him. The old man tapped his pipe against his arm letting the ashes of the leaves fall to the ground. Raising to his feet, a look of purpose appeared on his face.

"Yes Eragon, today I will properly teach you how to use magic. I will drill you with information and I want you to remember every little piece of information I impart to you. Is that understood?"

A smile grew on his face. He had always wondered what it would be like to use magic, and now he was getting that chance. A smile grew on his face as determination filled his eyes. "I will not let you down Brom," He said. The old man gave an approving nod liking Eragon's response. He went over to their bags and began to pull out food for breakfast.

"Go wake up Karn, Eragon."

Eragon did what Brom asked and walked over to Karn. He bent over and shook his arm. Karn didn't wake up. Eragon shook his arm again with some force. Karn's eyes shot open his hand came up and clenched his tunic holding him in place, while his other hand reached one of the metal cylinders bringing it up holding it against his head. Confusion filled him wondering what had just happened. He wasn't sure what the man was going to do to him with the metal cylinder but didn't make any motion to retaliate. Karn did not release his grip from his tunic. He heard Brom rush to his side and a growl emanated from Saphira. After a few moments, Karn released his grip from Eragon's tunic. He dropped the metal cylinder and began to breathe heavily.

"So-sorry Eragon." He said between breaths. He continued to breathe heavily and ran a hand over his face concealing a portion of it.

"Are you okay?" Eragon asked.

"I had a wicked dream." He replied.

The confusion welled up inside Eragon, melted away from him as understanding filled the void instead. He could feel Saphira's muscles relax when she saw her partner was no longer in danger. Brom stood beside Eragon for a couple of seconds making sure nothing happened. He passed Eragon a look that said 'I told you so.' Eragon disregarded the man and went over and grabbed a slice of bread and some cheese and brought it back to Karn for him to eat. He accepted it with gratefulness. He too took a slice of bread and cheese and gnawed on the food. The camp was silent for some time before Saphira stretched out her mind to him, Brom and Karn, allowing her thoughts heard.

_How wicked was this dream of yours?_ She asked Karn. Curiosity built up in Eragon's chest. He wondered if Karn would answer the question seeing as how he failed to properly answer Brom's the other day. Karn stopped eating his breakfast, deciding how to answer her question. Eragon was nearly done eating his food before Karn spoke up.

"It wasn't a dream actually. I was reliving a memory from my past." He said.

"What happened?" Eragon asked, taking the opportunity to see if Karn would continue. He did.

"My mother was taken, before my very eyes, to become a slave to a corrupted businessman. I was eighteen at the time. I had a younger brother who left our home attempting to… to become a soldier. I thought, maybe with his help we could free our mother. I tried searching for him one day at their barracks but the officers turned me away. I pleaded them to let me in and see him but they refused. I returned to the barracks for nearly two weeks and to no avail was I able to see my brother. I gave up soon after. I felt…" He stopped himself and refused to go any further. He bit off a piece of bread and cheese trying to avoid the subject.

Eragon felt saddened to hear about Karn's past. It must have been hard to see his mother taken away from him to become some man's personal slave. Slavery in Alagaesia was permitted in some parts of the Empire and he heard tales from some of the traveling merchants venturing to Carvahall about the slave trade. The thought of one's freedom being taken away with a signing of paper irked. He couldn't imagine what a fate like that would be like. He was fortunate that he was able to remain free, being his own person.

"My apologize." Was all Eragon said. He wasn't sure what else to say other than those words.

"It is not your fault." He said. "There was nothing I could do. I was weak and unable to help her."

"What ever happened after that?"

Karn thought to himself collecting his thoughts. "I left home, and tried to figure out how to save my mother's freedom. My brother wasn't able to help, so I had to find a solution myself."

_Did you succeed in your task?_ Saphira interjected into the conversation.

Karn brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. And remained silent. He did not speak up for a few minutes. His mind receded from Saphira's touch indicating he was done discussing about his past. Eragon was disappointed, he hoped he could learn more about Karn. The camp fire grew silent again aside from Brom beginning to stamp out the bonfire and turning his attention to the saddlebags. Eragon didn't want this unease to continue throughout the day. He wanted them all to engage with each other with conversation. Deciding to change up the subject, he asked Karn a less personal question.

"How old are you, exactly Karn?"

Karn was taken aback by his question. It seemed he didn't think anyone would care to answer such a trivial question. He released his legs letting them fall to the ground. "I'm currently in the middle of my second decade. So I am twenty-five years old."

Eragon wasn't surprised by his answer. His physical appearance gave him the impression that he was at least close or a little over his own age. Eragon was sixteen years of age so there wasn't that far of a difference between the two.

"And you Eragon?" Karn asked in return.

"I'm sixteen. Just reached the coming of age to be an adult from where I come from."

"Where was that?"

"A small village to the north by the Spine called Carvahall."

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the place." Karn replied.

"It's actually quite a small village so I'm not surprised if many people hear about it. I worked on a small farm with my Uncle Garrow and cousin, Roran."

"You don't have a mother?" He asked curiously.

The question hit Eragon like a ton of mortar. Eragon never knew his mother - Selena. She died sometime after giving birth to him and her brother Garrow took Eragon under him. He had always wished he could see his mother but he had to live off the description that his uncle described her to him. Selena was of a medium height, with a pretty smile, and a soft, tender expression on her face. Her long brown hair would drape across her face, obscuring her brown eyes. Two physical features that Eragon inherited from her.

"No. She died sometime after I was born." He said in a hushed voice.

"My condolences." Karn said in remorse.

Eragon nodded. The two made small talk before Brom walked up to them.

"If you two are done with your merriment, it's time we be off."

Eragon made an effort to begin packing up his bedroll. As did Karn. They packed up their belongings and strapped them to the saddlebags. Brom strapped Snowfire's saddle on, and Eragon did likewise with his saddles but on Cadoc. The two men mounted the horses and began to lead them from the meadow back onto the open expanse of land. Saphira took to the sky as she always did on their trips between hiding spot to hiding spot. Karn followed up behind the two. The company were finally on their way to Daret.

Karn walked alongside the two men, as they made their way along the road. He felt bad about this morning suddenly attacking Eragon. The memory of his past haunted him, even up till now. It was enjoyable though explaining himself to Eragon. The boy seemed to understand him or at least give him the benefit of the doubt. However, some of their questions were too personal and Karn refused to discuss them. Even back in his own universe, Karn did not speak of his past – it was his sign of weakness which he despised. He only opened himself up to a small select few that he considered friends. He wasn't ready to divulge that part of his life. Not yet at least; maybe as time passes he will open himself and explain himself. The trio managed to find a dirt path created by the passing of time as people, horses and wagons traveled along it. The men followed the path for some time before Brom spoke up.

"So Eragon, are you ready to begin your training in magic?"

Eragon's demeanor brightened up, having been somewhat diminished since that morning. "Yes I am!"

Karn also felt his attention be renewed as he listened in on the conversation. Interested to see if this 'magic' was similar to the Force.

"Good. Then let us begin. Magic is dictated by your knowledge of the ancient language, the language of the Elves. Speaking the words, releases the power stored within you. The more words you know in the ancient language, the possibilities that you can do with magic are endless."

_Language determines your ability? That seems problematic._ Karn thought to himself. The Force requires no language to be used. Force-users used their will to shape the Force for a specific purpose.

Brom continued to speak, "I know you have little to no knowledge of the ancient language. And as such we will have to educate you on it. But it is curious how you killed the Urgals."

Eragon sat on Cadoc recollecting his thoughts before answering. "Well actually, I did use a word when I shot my arrow. I felt an odd sensation ripple through me and a word entered my mind. I think was… Brisingr. Yes it was brisingr. When I said it, my arrow glowed blue and an explosion of fire occurred."

"Brisingr in the ancient language means 'fire'. But that is also the very name of it, its true name: brisingr. If you know the true name of an object, you can control it and bend it to your will."

"What do you mean, true name?" Karn asked the question this time.

Brom peered over to him. "Every object, every person has a 'true name.' A person's true name is a group of words in the ancient language that summarizes that person's existence. Knowing someone's true name gives you power over them."

Karn was processing all the information from Brom. This magic, the 'ancient language,' was something entirely different compared to the Force. The pieces were beginning to fall into place. Karn knew for a fact that he no longer was in the same universe as his. But it was odd, if this world was infused with magic, one would assume that the Force wouldn't exist. If the Force didn't exist, he wouldn't have been able to sense the lives of people and creatures around him; he wouldn't be able to move as fast as he could. Yet somehow he was able to use the Force, and not only that, he could sense it. Or sense something similar to it around him. He returned his attention to Brom's lecture.

"Magic is common in those individuals who are attuned with it. The Elves are beings born with magic. Thus every member of their race is capable to use it. Dragons are attuned with it as well. And through the Dragons, their Riders have the ability to use magic."

Karn could see the excitement in Eragon's eyes. Not to mention he could sense the emotions radiating from him, learning that he could use magic. Saphira also was giving off emotions similar to Eragon. Both must have be feeling proud about themselves.

"Is it just the Elves, dragons, and Dragon Riders that can use magic?" Eragon asked.

Brom looked somewhat taken aback at his words. "Of course not. Every race has the ability to use magic, but it is rare. Most people are lucky enough to have the ability to stretch out their minds to feel the thoughts of others. Others are able to fully use magic."

"Wait, I can read people's minds?" Eragon said surprised.

Brom let out a sight of disappointment. "Yes Eragon. Any magician has the ability to cast out their consciousness and read the minds of others and gain control over them by dominating their mind with yours. How are else you and Saphira able to talk to each other and sense each other's thoughts and feelings? "

_Sounds very familiar to some of the Darkside techniques that the Sith use with the Force._ Karn thought.

Eragon remained silent for a little while taking in the information. Then Eragon asked a serious question. "What happens if two or more magicians fight against each other, what happens then?"

Brom had retrieved his pipe and began smoking before answering the boy's question. Only after exhaling a puff of smoke did he answer. "If magicians face each other in combat then they enter into, something known as, a Magicians Duel. A Magicians Duel is dangerous and is something you do not want to get involved in." He warned. "The purpose is to break the opponent's mental barriers, forcing your way into their mind and taking control of it. Once you have gained control over the magician's mind, you are able to command him to do your will. It takes time to develop strong mental barriers in order to guard your mind."

_Again it all seems familiar how Jedi and Sith fight each other, trying to dominate each other's wills._ Karn made note of that important piece of information.

"There is several flaws to magic that you should be aware of Eragon. You can only use magic based on how much energy you have at your disposal at the current time. Magic uses your body's energy to fuel the magic. Simple spells require little strength, whereas complex spells require more energy. If you attempt to cast a spell that is beyond your ability to maintain, the spell will exhaust all your energy in order to perform the spell and eventually it'll exhaust your entire life force. In short, if you're unable to maintain the spell you die. The same goes for using magic at great distances: the closer you use magic, the less energy it requires to maintain. It's also the exact opposite: the farther away you use magic, the more energy it requires."

Eragon was silent for quite some time, and his attention was directed elsewhere. Karn could sense Saphira's mind meshing with Eragon's. After some time, a sense of realization struck a chord in the two minds. A shocked expression filled Eragon's face, and he asked another question.

"Brom, you're able to use magic aren't you. Saphira noticed that you were quite knowledgeable about magic. Only a person who has had experience with it could explain it."

Brom remained silent for some time while smoking his pipe. Feelings of shock filled Brom, Karn was able to feel. The old man was surprised how intuitive Saphira was and able to make the connection. Releasing another cloud of smoke, Brom spoke. "There was a time when I did practice the art of magic. But now I am just a storyteller whose purpose in life is to help train the last free Dragon Rider and free the land of Alagaesia from Galbatorix."

And finally the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. Karn finally had his answer, _Alagaesia_. The word resonated in his mind. He now remembered the words spoken to him in the black abyss, _You who have traveled from another world, protect Alagaesia in its darkest hour. Defend it against those, of this world and beyond, who seek to destroy it._ He was so focused on his own realization that Karn nearly missed what Brom said.

"However, it appears that I'm not the only one who is capable of using magic it seems." He peered over to Karn with a judging look on his face. Eragon too watched the Force-user.

_Shunfa, do they know!?_ Karn stared at both men, he tried to maintain a calm disposition, but he was filled with shock.

"Karn, can you use magic?" Eragon asked. He continued to stare at Karn, not diverting his eyes. "That would explain how you were able to keep up with us on horseback right?"

What was he supposed to do now, lie to them about him not able to use the Force? They already saw him run just as fast as their mounts. Karn wouldn't be surprised if the old man became suspicious of his ability to dodge his attacks the other night. After receiving the visions of the boy, and the strange voice speak to him, Karn knew he was brought to this world for a reason, and that was to help this boy somehow. If he was going to assist Eragon, they needed to trust him. It seems he didn't have time to allow himself to open up to them.

Karn stopped walking during his train of though. Both Eragon and Brom pulled their steeds to a halt watching him. How would he even explain who he was? He went through different ideas on how to discuss the topic. He ultimately decided to be blunt. Taking a deep breath, Karn finally let himself be revealed to this new world.

"You are correct, I can use 'magic.' But not in the sense that you know Brom." He said to the old men. Brom gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I do not require the use of this ancient language, you speak of."

Brom sat upon Snowfire, perplexed. His eyes blinked several times as if he had heard something outrageous. He dismounted the horse not taking his eyes off Karn for a second and approached him. "What did you say?"

"I do not require the use of words to command magic."

"Show me." Was all Brom asked. Off in the distance, a set of large boulders laid upon the ground scattered about, each about half the size of Saphira. Brom raised his arm and pointed towards the boulders. "Raise them into the air."

Karn faced the rocks and did as Brom asked him. He gathered the Force stretching out across the distance and grasped the boulders. He raised his arm. Little resistance was met as the rocks ascended into the air, weighing hardly anything. They rose until they were about twenty feet off the ground before Karn lowered them, placing them in the hollowed out sections of the earth where they laid before he lifted them.

Releasing the Force, he turned to find Brom wide-eyed, his mouth agape somewhat. This was definitely something the man must not have never seen before. Shock and amazement ran through the man; Karn sensed it.

In a low whisper, Brom said, "You never used a single word to move the rocks."

"No." Karn replied.

"How is that possible?" Eragon chimed in. He took possessed a look of amazement seeing the display of power.

"How indeed." Repeated Brom.

Karn ran a hand through his hair and thought, '_Here is where the ball drops._'

"The reason why I require no use of language to command objects, is because I am not bound by the laws of your world."

"'Your World?'" Brom said questioningly.

"That is correct Brom," Karn stated and with great effort finished his sentence. "Your world, not mine… I am not of this world."

The gap in Brom's mouth grew wider at hearing his words. Eragon's eyes shot wide opened. Sensing Saphira's emotions, Karn could feel her own bewilderment. Understanding their confusion, Karn repeated himself one more time.

"I am not from this land that you call 'Alagaesia.' I'm come from a different world far away where we have our own 'magic.' It is called the Force."

Brom, after a few minutes shifting through the information, finally spoke. "You must be joking. There is no other world. It's just Alagaesia, the regions beyond the great sea to the west, and the unknown lands to the east."

Irritation began to well inside his chest. Karn knew that Brom may not have believed him but he has plenty of evidence to support his claim. "What about your arm, Brom? Has it healed? The bacta patch is sure to have healed that gash on your arm by now." He could sense Brom's emotions – confusion, shock, and disbelief filling him. "You just saw me raise the boulders without the use of _your_ ancient language. The Force requires no such thing. I'm not off this world. And to help drill that thought into your mind, I will show one last thing that proves me as otherworldly. But not here. Let us find some place to stop and rest, then I will show you."

The old man stood still, not moving an inch. After a few seconds, the man gathered his wits and remounted Snowfire. The traveled for another hour not talking. The emotions and thoughts that Karn felt from the two men were understandable. Questioning his words and their authenticity. The shock of seeing him do magic was indeed a blow to their reasoning. Never before had Brom seen such a thing, neither did Eragon for he was just learning about magic. He could sense their thoughts about what he had left to show them to prove that he was speaking the truth. After an hour of traveling, the company made camp down in a hollowed valley, some ways away from the main road. Saphira rejoined them and took up a position near Eragon. Karn stood in front of them so they could fully see him._ They'll have to believe me after this._ He reached down to his utility belt and unhooked the weapon at his side.

* * *

It was hard trying to process all the information at once. Eragon's brain was beginning to hurt. First the whole issue of magic, then to find out that the man that they were traveling with is supposedly from another world. It just didn't seem physically possible. And now Karn was supposed to show them something to prove his words. Saphira's mind touch with his own.

_What do you think he's going to do?_ Eragon thought to Saphira.

_I'm not sure. Whatever he does though, if he threaten your life, I will not hesitate to attack him. I will not let my partner of my mind and heart being taken away._ Eragon felt Saphira's emotions swirl around his conscious, reaffirming her words. He smiled and patted her side as a sign of gratitude. Karn had just stepped away from them so he was visible to Brom, Saphira, and himself. He unhooked one of the metal cylinders from his side. Eragon finally got a good look of it: small knobs ran down the length of it, mysterious as to their purpose. It reminded him of a blade hilt without the cross-guards. Both ends were hollowed out; however one end possessed a strip of metal that outlined the hole. Spreading his legs out as if going into an offensive stance, Karn clasped both hands around it and pressed one of the colored knobs. From the hollowed out end, a column of yellow light flew out and grew in size. The beam stopped until it was about three feet long. A faint noise emanated from the blade, sounding similar to 'hum'. Eragon's eyes lit up with amazement. He looked over and saw Brom's eye's filled with the same emotion as his.

"What is that?" Brom said pointing to the object.

"This Brom is a weapon from the world I come from. It is called a lightsaber and it is the deadliest weapon in all of existence." Karn specified. He twirled the weapon in his hand, the sound coming from the blade rose and fell in pitch with each movement. "The blade is made of pure energy and has the ability to cut through any material it touches." He pointed to their blades. "My blade can cut through yours as if it was nothing." He rose his finger, it directed to them." My blade can cut through your body without any resistance."

"It can cut through anything?" Eragon asked staring at the column of yellow light.

"Anything." Karn repeated himself.

Brom continued to gaze at the lightsaber in curiousity. He walked up to Karn and held out his hand. Karn handed the blade over letting Brom examine it. The words Brom spoke next were quick with amazement.

"It weighs hardly anything!" He moved it around feeling it up.

"Just do not let it touch anything you hold dear or you will regret it." Karn warned him.

Brom nodded and returned his attention to the lightsaber. He brought both hands up onto the hilt. Dropping into a fighting stance, Brom lunged through the air. He whipped the blade in an intrinsic display of slashes and parries. Eragon looked at his teacher in amazement, twirling around the field bringing the blade down on invisible enemies. The blade hummed with each movement. Brom stopped after a few minutes and returned the blade to Karn.

Eragon continued to stare at the blade in amazement and bewilderment. Karn noticed his longing to wield it. He too held it out for him. Eragon stepped forward and grasped the hilt. It was light, surprising light. He could feel no counterweight from the beam of light. He held the blade similar to Brom and Karn earlier, grasping it with two hands. Jumping forward, Eragon swung the blade forward across the space. It cut through the air with ease, no resistance what-so-ever. Indeed this blade was nothing ever before seen in Alagaesia. Eragon performed a series of strikes in different directions, pretending that enemies were around him. With each swing, he grew more amazed at the lightsaber. After several moments, a light coat of sweat was running down his face. He returned to Karn and handed his weapon back.

_So the other 'lightsaber', hooked on your belt, is the same yes?_ Saphira spoke.

Answering her question, Karn unhooked the second lightsaber from his belt. It was identical to the other lightsaber, a matching pair. However at one, the hilt had a coupling that looked like it went into the other end of the second lightsaber. Pressing one of the colored knobs, a second blade of yellow erupted from the hilt. Karn brought the blades together, a torrent of crackling noise rose as the blades touched. Flashes of light erupted from the blades. He swung the blades around in a series of exotic strikes, one blade striking before the other followed suit. Each strike grew faster and faster, soon becoming a blur of light. Karn brought his blades down striking the ground. The blades made a high pitch noise as it struck the earth. Two large deep grooves were left into ground and smoke began to rise. Eragon's mouth nearly dropped seeing the blades just cut through several feet of earth. Lowering himself, Karn completed a low sweeping strike before he brought the ends of the blade together. As the butts of the hilts met, Eragon heard a slight '_snap.'_ No longer was Karn holding his blades separately. The hilts joined together creating a larger metal cylinder – blades of yellow light at the opposite ends. Karn twirled the double-bladed lightsaber over his head, allowing it flow behind its back where it stopped.

"The blade is amazing." Eragon said with great enthusiasm. "It weighs hardly little and it fit well in my grip. The hilt is long enough for a person to use it as a two-handed sword but its light enough for one to fight with only one hand. I've never seen a blade like it in all of Alagaesia."

"I agree, it is very impressive. I have no doubt that it is an excellent weapon to use in battle. I must admit though, I mistook you for a fool Karn when you said you were not from Alagaesia, but I was wrong. I believe in what you said – you're not from Alagaesia."

Karn deactivated his lighsabers and uncoupled them returning to their separate identities. Locking them into place on his belt, Karn nodded his head to Brom.

Eragon stared at the man in amazement. Who would have thought that he would meet a person from a different world. Questions filled his mind, questions that Eragon yearned to ask Karn about. What was it like to live in his world? Were their other humans, elves, dwarves, and dragons living there? Did they have a king or queen ruling the land? Eragon's mind began to hurt.

Sensing his thoughts, Saphira nudged his back pushing him forward to Karn. _Saphira, what are you doing?!_

_Ask him your questions little one. I'm sure he won't mind._

Eragon wasn't sure what questions he wanted to ask first, he had so many. He made a mental list of some of the more serious questions he wanted to ask Karn. One question stood out amongst the rest though. The question itself actually perplexed him.

_Why? _He thought to himself.

_What's the matter Eragon?_ Said Saphira. Eragon forgot that her mind was still present hearing his thoughts.

_Why is he here? If he was from another world, why is Karn here then?_

Saphira pondered the question herself for some time before answering. _Ask him, and we shall find out._

Eragon reverted his attention to man. "Karn? Why are you here?" He asked.

Karn and Brom, who were talking about the lightsabers abilities, quieted down. Brom spoke up, "I was actually curious about that myself? Why are you here?" He repeated Eragon's question. Karn ran his hand through his hair and scratched his chin. He remained quiet for what seemed to be a few minutes. Eragon was about to speak, when Karn finally answered.

"It's a long complicated story. One that requires time to tell-."

Brom cut him off, "Time is something that we do not have right now. We cannot linger here any longer. We must reach Daret before week's end. Karn you may explain yourself as we travel along the road. Will that suffice?"

He stared at the old-storyteller and gave a silent answer by nodding to him.

"Alright, let us be off." The man ordered. Eragon mounted Cadoc and looked at Saphira. Her emotions of worry and irritability swept over him.

_I grow tired of having to hide myself then have to catch up to you at night. I fear that you, and the old man will get in trouble and I won't be there to protect you. It makes my scales itch just thinking about it._

_Well then don't_. Eragon thought to her. _We shall be fine. It is only until the night then we shall be together again._

He sent her his feelings of love trying to calm her. She hummed in response to his minds touch. They said their silent good-byes just before Brom spurred Snowfire forward. The company returned to the main road and headed west.

After a half hour riding, Brom maneuvered himself in his saddle facing, Karn. "Alright Karn, are you ready to explain yourself."

"Yes I am. I'll try as best as I can."

Eragon sat in his saddle as Karn began his tale of his arrival to Alegaesia. Karn stated though that he would have to explain and adapt some aspects about his world in order for him and Brom to comprehend it. After that Karn would explain the events leading up to his arrival in Yazuac. As the hours passed, Karn spoke of things that Eragon would never consider to be real. In Karn's world, there was a power similar to magic – known as the Force. It was a philosophical, binding, and omnipresent power that held enormous importance to two groups known as the 'Jedi' and 'Sith'. The Jedi used the power of Force as a tool to protect the innocents of a "country" known as The Republic. The Sith, however, used the Force as a weapon to destroy and conquer civilizations and was bent on destroying the Jedi. Eragon had difficulty grasping why the two sects fought against each other until Karn explained the two groups' philosophies. The Jedi saw the Sith as a blight upon the Republic, using something called the Darkside of the Force. Whereas the Sith wanted to stomp out the Jedi due to their hypocrisy in their Order, and thought of them as weak and needed to be eradicated.

Brom had cut into Karn's tale to explain how the Jedi and Sith seemed very similar to what happened with the Dragon Riders and Galbatorix. Karn, who did not know a thing about the land's history, asked Brom if he could regale the events surrounding the Dragon Riders; Brom was more than willing to tell the story of the Dragon Riders. Eragon had heard the tale of the Riders when Brom would tell it during some of Carvahall's feasts and events.

The elves came to Alagaësia from across the sea. At first, there was tension between the elves and the dragons, which soon escalated into war. Over time, the conditions of the war did not improve; they were worsened by every attack from either side. This problem was solved when an elf named Eragon found an abandoned white dragon egg and raised the hatchling, naming it Bid'Daum. Once Eragon's dragon had grown, the pair began traveling all over Alagaësia, creating peace treaties between the two races. They convinced both the elves and the dragons to form a union between the two races and the citizens of Alagaësia. The dragons and the elves both benefited from the peace: the dragons gained the ability to speak through telepathy and the elves became immortal. Eragon and Bid'Duam were the first of the Dragon Riders, with many more to follow.

Brom then explained how a rider, named Galbatorix, destroyed the Order after being rejected to receive a new dragon – his first being killed by Urgals. He took the Riders by surprise with his own group of devoted followers known as the Forsworn, to strike against the Order. Since then Galbatorix has claimed himself King of Alagaesia and established the Empire. Eragon found it very uncanny how the events in his world seemed very similar to that in Karn's world. He spent little time thinking about the idea when Karn continued with his tale.

Karn joined the Army of the Republic and fought against the Sith. After sometime he was promoted to the rank of captain and was given a position on the front lines. While defending the capital of a country called Alderaan, Karn fought against a Sith Lord. Eragon had to stop Karn and have him explain to him what a 'Sith Lord' was. Karn explained that in the Jedi and Sith Order, each had rankings just like a military force. The Sith Lords were one of the few high rankings an acolyte of the Darkside could achieve in the Sith Order. He returned to his story explaining that during the duel, the Force created some sort of pool of energy that grabbed and pulled him into it. He describe the events that occurred in the dark abyss, even the fact that a voice touched him explaining him his purpose in Alagaesia, and then found himself lying on a grassy knoll several leagues away from Yazuac. By the time, Karn finally finished telling his story, the sky was beginning to turn into twilight.

"So that's how you met up with us." Eragon said.

"Pretty much." Karn replied.

Brom, who the entire time smoked his pipe and kept quiet to himself except for some instances where he had to ask a question to clarify himself, spoke up. "It seems that there are greater forces at work here. Whatever brought you into this world Karn, brought you here because we need your assistance. The Riders are gone, save for Eragon and Saphira. We need them to defeat Galbatorix and free the land from his tyranny. And it appears we need your assistance to end him also. What worries me though is what the voice said to you, 'Defend Alagaesia against those, of this world and beyond, who seek to destroy it.' What did it mean by _beyond_?" He emphasized that last word with great weight.

Karn shook his head. "I know not what the voice spoke of. Your question Brom, is as good as mine."

The old storyteller produced a disgruntled grunt. "Did the voice say or show you anything else?"

"No, other than the image of Eragon when I was in the void."

_Why me?_ Eragon thought to himself. What was so special about him, other than the fact that he was a Dragon Rider? Were there greater forces at work that revolved around him and his actions? Eragon spent some time pondering over the thought. _Am I that really important to Alagaesia?_ The weight of the question seemed to churn his stomach and he all of a sudden began to feel sick. Continuing to think of the thought made his head hurt. He shook his head trying to push the thought and emotions aside. Karn turned to him, seeing his head jerk, and sent him a look of 'are you alright?' Eragon nodded and focused on the road. The trio continued on for another hour before Brom decided to veer off the path to look for a place to sleep for the night.

They settled down in a clearing half a league way from the rode and prepared the camp. They prepared a light dinner to eat that consisted of bread, and some leftover cooked meat. After Eragon had completed his food, Brom asked him to spar with him. That became their routine since they fled Carvahall; every night Brom and Eragon would spar practicing their swordsmanship until they were tired and bruised. Karn sat off to the side and observed the two strike at each other, trying to beat the other into submission. That night, Eragon received a new set of bruises, one on his high, two on his arms and one on the back of his head. In addition to the spar, Brom tossed Eragon a small pebble. He stared it the rock in his hand with curiosity.

"What am I supposed to do with this? He asked Brom.

The old man pulled out a piece of bread and began to chew on it. "I want you to try and make the pebble rise into the air with magic. The word in the ancient language used to make an object lift or rise is _reisa_." Brom went to lay on his bedroll as he continued to eat the slice of bread. Eragon focused on the rock thinking of the word that Brom had told him. He released the word from his lifts. "Reisa." The stone did not rise. He repeated the word. "Reisa." Once again the pebble remained still in the palm of his hand. "Reisa," he repeated a third time. To his regret, the pebble staid still. Frustration began to fill him. Eragon had hoped that by now the stone would have rose into the air. _How hard could it be to make a pebble rise when I made an explosion and killed two Urgals?_ He thought to himself. He spent some more time trying to get the pebble to rise from his hand. Every time resulted in failure.

Night had fallen and Eragon could hear the sound of wings flap against the wind. He felt Saphira's conscious and reached out to her. She opened up to him and their minds melded together. Eragon was glad to feel her mental embrace, it helped calm the frustration that was swimming in him.

_How was your flight Saphira?_

_The wind was far except for a light down draft that pushed me close to a passing traveler. I managed to regain altitude flying into the clouds before he could recognize me. How about you little one, tell me of your travels._

Eragon spent some time trying to retelling Karn's story. There were times he couldn't remember the words so Saphira would have to peer into his memories. Saphira was very interested in hearing the man's tale of dueling the Sith Lord. She was even more curious about Karn's tale in the void when he heard the voice.

_It seems that there may be forces at work._ She said after gathering her thoughts.

_Perhaps. It's been hard to mentally grasp the situation._ Eragon replied.

_Of course it is. We are still young and we do not know much of the world – let alone that of the beyond._

_I guess that's true._ Eragon said.

Saphira could still feel the frustration coming from the inner part of Eragon's mind._ What are you doing Eragon?_

_Brom's trying to make me lift a pebble using magic. It hasn't been quite fruitful._

Eragon could feel her conscious getting stronger as her presence neared the camp. Eragon could see her large mass in the sky flying towards them. Saphira descended and landed in the camp, her impact shaking the ground. Brom remained where he was on the bedroll, lounging or sleeping. Karn was also lying on his back and peered over to see what was going on.

_Again little one, this is a new experience for you. Did you honestly expect that the rock would rise on your first try?_

Feeling his pride hurt a little, he rebutted, "I was able to use magic in Yazuac! I can do it now." He said both through mind and voice. He began to grow frustrated again. His emotions fuming out.

"Having trouble?"

Karn situated himself so he was laying on his side and facing him and Saphira.

"It's nothing." Eragon said and focused on the pebble. His pride was beginning to show itself. Saphira laid down right behind Eragon, letting him lean back onto her side.

"Reisa." Eragon said. The pebble didn't rise. He scowled. "Reisa!"

Eragon's body began to shake, it wasn't his doing. He realized that Saphira was taking short deep breaths and producing a low rasping noise from her throat. Eragon realized that she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" His voice rose.

_I find it humorous that a Dragon Rider is yelling at a rock._

His frustration was beginning to boil over. He pulled his mind away from Saphira slightly not wanting to hear her thoughts at the moment. _Why isn't this cursed rock listening?_ No longer caring Eragon threw the rock, venting out his frustration. Eragon didn't realize though how hard he threw it until he saw how fast it was going. It flew through the air heading towards Karn. The frustration he felt was replaced with concern.

"Karn watch out!" He yelled.

The rock continued to sail across the distance between him and Karn. Just before it hit Karn's head, the rock stopped dead in the air. Relief washed over Eragon. He was lucky that Karn could use the Force. The Force-user reached out with his hand and plucked the rock out of the air. He stood up and walked over towards Eragon. Using the Force, Karn made the rock rise off his hand and it floated down until it was level with Eragon's eyes. He opened up his palm and the stone fell into it.

"I apologize Karn, I didn't mean to do that. I was just irritated." Eragon said. He lowered his head avoiding the man's eyes, feeling embarrassed. A chuckle left Karn's throat. Eragon looked up to see him smiling.

"You remind me of someone." He said.

"Who's that?"

Karn lowered himself down in front of Eragon so they were both eye level. "Me."

"What do you mean?"

Karn leaned back using his arms as supports. "The first time I was told to use the Force, I was doing the very same thing that you are doing. And let me tell you, it was rough."

"You had trouble your first time?" Eragon said surprised.

"Oh yes. I took me three days to get a stone much like that to lift off my hands."

"Can you show me how to do it?"

"…Nope."

He had hoped that Karn would say yes. But hearing him say no made him feel off. He didn't want to spend three full days or more trying to get the pebble to move. He might as well just quit if using magic was going to be this tough. "Why won't you help me?"

Karn remained silent for a minute before answering. "If you grow up relying on others, you'll become dependent on them. You won't be able to think for yourself. It's better if you learn the hardships of life your own." A serious look appeared on his face.

His words echoed through his mind. Eragon grew up relying on people. He relied on his aunt and uncle and cousin help him get through his childhood. Then Saphira entered his life and he had relied on her, just as she relied on him. When the Ra'zac killed his Uncle, he had no purpose in life until Brom came and offered him one. Since then he's had to rely on the man since they left Carvahall. And now he was trying to rely on Karn to give him advice on how to use magic. Hopelessness filled him and he again felt like a young boy. Sensing his discomfort Saphira reached out with her mind and attempted to soothe his worry. He felt pressure on his shoulder and finally realized that Karn had placed his hand on him. He stared up at him confused.

"Relying on others isn't a bad thing though Eragon. They offer you support when you have none." He smiled. "Take heart in that." He got up and returned to his bedroll, pulled his robes close together and rolled over on his side away from them. Eragon was about to turn in for the night before he heard Karn's voice. "Eragon…"

"Aye?" He replied.

"Feel, don't think. Use your instincts." Eragon sat there staring at Karn's back. The man said nothing else to him that night.

Eragon sat there for something letting the words wash over him. Looking back at the pebble in his hand, Eragon reflected back on Karn's advice. _Feel, don't think._ He thought to himself. _Use your instincts._ He closed his eyes and exhaled letting his body go calm. Thinking back to the time in Yazuac, Eragon attempted to recall what it felt like to use magic. Replaying the scene in his mind, he recalled the emotions he felt up till that point where he drew the bow.

_Fear swept over him, he was about to die in this accursed town. He was all alone and no one was going to come to save him. He stared at the two Urgals raise the weapons and began to charge him. He closed himself off from the world, waiting for that moment when he would be welcomed to the void. Darkness closed around him, engrossing him….From somewhere deep inside his mind, the waves of power rippled through him filling every fiber of his being. Unconsciously, he drew his bow notching an arrow to the bowstring. He aimed the arrow at the Urgals, feeling the power coursing through him. The power continued to grow, it wouldn't stop. The power needed a release. A word sprung to his mind. Yelling the word, he released the arrow watching it glow sapphire blue and embed itself into the Urgal. An explosion of fire burst forth engulfed the Urgal, the shockwave killing the second. The power retreated into his mind – waiting to be unlocked again._

Eragon searched inside his mind looking for the power that he held. He searched deep into his subconscious, diving deeper and deeper until he came upon a barrier. The power he felt at Yuzuac was here, behind the barrier. He pushed against the barrier, harder and harder with his mind. The barrier broke and the torrents of magic filled his conscious. Returning to the world, he stared down at the rock. The power needed a release.

"Reisa."

The pebble began to wobble in his hand and slowly began to rise into the air. Eragon couldn't believe his eyes. It was floating. It was floating! _Saphira! Look!_ He yelled out through his mind. Saphira peered over and saw the rock float in the air.

Feelings of pride and delight filled his mind from Saphira. _Oh little one, I'm so proud of you. You are becoming stronger, Eragon._

_We are becoming stronger!_ He corrected her. He was feeling overjoyed that he was able to make the stone rise. He had used magic. No longer was he weak. He had a means to protect himself, Saphira, and Brom. And he now has the power to take revenge against the Ra'zac. Eragon released the flow of magic, letting the pebble fall into his hand. Disorientation filmed him.

_Be careful Eragon, remember what Brom said. Magic uses your body's energy to fuel the spell._

He remembered Brom's teachings from earlier that day. He wanted to be careful from now on what spells he could or could not do. But he was still overjoyed. He looked across the camp towards Karn's back. He would have to thank him tomorrow for the advice. He laid upon the bedroll, next to Saphira. She lowered his wings over him, blocking him from the world. As sleep began to take him, Eragon was excited for the weeks to come when he would learn more about magic.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Pain of Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been about a week since I've last uploaded something. I haven't forgotten about you all! My workload this past week at college got a little intense and I had to spend some time working on it. But I am back with a new chapter for you all to read! Again this came out to be 11 pages long, 7000+ words! Some author's notes:**

**1) I'm sorry if the end seems kind of rush and short, it's currently 12:00am when I was writing finishing it and I was wanting to get it done so I could sleep.**

**2) I apologize if the story is going by semi-slow. I was hoping to have the characters be in Teirm by now. Next chapter, I will have them there for sure.**

** - Going off of that, one reason why the story is progressing slow is because of my attention to detail. I try to put a certain amount of detail in my chapters that by the time I get done with the first part of the chapter, I'm already 5 pages in. **

**3) I know this is kinda fast but I've already developed a love interest for Karn and it shall be introduced in Teirm. This love interest will develop slowly over the story but they way I've created the love-interest will bring a whole new enlightenment to the story. I hope you will look forward to it.**

**Anyway that is all. Rest and Relax and enjoy the story and feel free to review it and critic it! It helps out to know what you guys think about the story and to see if I can improve it.**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 4

Rising from his bed, Karn stretched his legs and arms letting his muscles become unrestricted. Sunlight began to rise over the horizon, another day of traveling. Soon they had hoped to reach Daret within two to three days. The wind was producing a light breeze which blew his hair out of his face. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, Karn let his body relax feeling the warmth of the sun. He peered over the camp to find that Brom was already tackling the morning's choirs: making breakfast for the party. Eragon and Saphira were still sound asleep. The dragon's sapphire scales catching the sun's rays producing thousands of blue lights across the camp. Karn admired Saphira and all her beauty; there was not a creature in the galaxy that could rival her beauty. Brom looked over from the camp fire and nodded to the Force-user. Karn returned his nod with his own and walked over to the man.

"Good morning Brom." He patted the man on the shoulder and sat down next to the old man.

"Morning Karn." He replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than the other night."

"No dreams?"

Karn shook his head. "Not one. I stayed up a little bit talking to Eragon though."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow in an inquisitive fashion. "What were you two boys talking about?"

"Eragon was having difficulty trying to raise the stone so I tried to explain to him how hard it was for me to use the Force the first time."

"Did he respond poorly to your talk?"

"At first yes. He asked me how I used the Force. My only guess was that he was trying to find some way to use magic, from my experience with using the Force. I told him that I would not help him."

"What spurred you to say that?" The old man asked with a little surprise in his voice.

Karn sat by the storyteller, watching him stir a pot of stew, remaining quiet. Few minutes passed before Karn replied. "…I grew up relying on others my entire life. I tried to find someone who could help me free my mother. I tried to find someone who could give me power. Over time, I learned that you shouldn't rely on other people; it's better to accomplish your goals through your own perseverance."

"It's always important to rely on yourself." Brom agreed. He continued to stir the stew letting the ingredients meld together to produce a strong, pleasant smell.

"… However I also told Eragon that sometimes, it is alright to rely on others. I left him with some words of advice and fell to sleep."

"Good. The boy needs to learn that in life, the only one that you can rely on is yourself. However, there are those times where you can't accomplish a task unless you have someone to assist you."

Karn nodded in agreement. He continued to sit by the old man enjoying his company. The aroma of the stew was beginning to make his mouth salivate. Hunger began to clutch at his insides. Brom stopped stirring the stew and drew out three wooden bowls from the side, in each he poured a large portion of stew nearly filling the bowls to the brim. The storyteller sat a bowl next to him and passed Karn the last two. One was meant for him to eat, the other meant for Eragon. Karn took the bowls and headed over to the slumbering dragon and her rider.

Stopping at the large wing, Karn raised his voice, letting it carry over to the sleeping boy's ears. "Eragon get up, Brom's prepared breakfast."

From the other side of the wing, Karn could hear the stumbling of a person trying to get up. A loud yawn soon followed afterwards. Saphira's wing began to move as the slumbering dragon soon became aware of Karn's presence and its' rider becoming awake. The sapphire dragon also released a loud yawn much like its partner. She stretched her muscles, arching her back as if she were a cat. Eragon finally got to his feet rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. Karn held out the bowl of stew to the boy which he accept and ate with gusto. All three men ate their stew in quiet. Once they were done, they cleaned out their bowls, packed up camp and set off towards Daret. Once again, Saphira was forced to fly above the travelers making sure to stay out of sight.

That morning, Brom questioned Eragon and his progress with the pebble, seeing if the young Dragon Rider was able to lift to small stone. To both Karn and Brom's surprise, Eragon pulled out the stone and uttered in the ancient language, "reisa". The stone rose off his hand and floated in mid-air. Brom's mouth dropped open and his face lit up with pride.

"That's impressive Eragon. It's been a full day and you managed to use magic at will. You're already making progress to becoming a full fledge Dragon Rider." Brom praised him. Eragon grew a smile on his face, feeling satisfied with showing his teacher his progress. Relief and joy crept into Karn. _I guess my words last night must have helped._ He inwardly chuckled to himself. He caught Eragon's eye and the boy returned his stare. The boy bowed his head to the Force-user. It was a silent gesture of gratitude. Mimicking the boy, a smile grew on Karn's face and he too bowed his head to Eragon.

The rest of the day, Brom continued Eragon's training in magic. With the magic at his disposal, Eragon was able to tackle a lot of Brom's tasks that he assigned Eragon to do. At times, the boy would slip out and Brom would have to scold him for being careless. They stopped at mid-day to rest the horses and eat a light lunch before they were back on the road. In addition to Eragon's training, Brom began tutoring Eragon in the ancient language, developing his pronunciations, sentence structure and word order. It was a long and arduous task that would take weeks to hone. But the boy pushed on, determination and curiosity his fuel. Karn was very pleased to find that Eragon was an inquisitive individual. Like he said the previous night, Eragon reminded Karn like him when he was younger when he trained to use the Force – always wondering how it worked and what secrets it held. Brom suggested that Karn be included in his lecturing of the ancient language, which caught him off-guard.

"Why should I learn how to speak this language if it does not dictate my ability to use the Froce?" Karn questioned.

"Because one of the main allies in the Varden are the elves. They speak the ancient language unless they are in the presence of humans or dwarves. Should you ever have to visit them, you'd be as a fish out of water. So it is better that you practice also." The man replied. With a disgruntled sigh, Karn took part in learning the ancient language from that point on, just like Eragon.

The company traveled until the sky turned into twilight. As their normal routine, they set up camp a half a league away from the road. Just as they had supper prepared, Saphira flew into the camp. The men greeted her and Eragon spent some time summarizing the day's events. After supper, Brom drew his sword and beckoned Eragon to do the same.

"No longer shall we be using wooden sticks to spar with. From now on, we shall be using our weapons of war. You must become adequate with wielding the blade." Brom stated.

The young Dragon Rider reached over to the crimson blade lying next to his saddle bags and approached Brom. Karn inspected the blade, it was quite marvelous. The swords pommel was tear-drop shaped, set with a ruby the size of a small egg. The hilt was wrapped with silver wire. The blade itself was blood red, while its sheath was the color of red wine. Both the blade and sheath were marked with a "strange-looking symbol" that was etched in black.

Brom repeated several words in the ancient language and asked Eragon to do the same. This spell wrapped a barrier around both edges of the blade. This would prevent the swords from becoming damage and it would not deal deathly blows to an individual unless enough force was behind the strike.

Eragon held the blade in front of him, grasping it with both hands. Brom stood with his own sword down at his side. The two men stared each other down, waiting for one to make the first move. They stood there for a solid minute before Eragon made the first strike. The boy ran forward and lunged, intending to send the blade towards Brom's heart. The old storyteller raised his sword and deflected Eragon's attack with a flick of his wrist. Twirling around on the spot, Eragon used the momentum from his last attack to strike Brom's side. Once again, the older man blocked the oncoming attack. Brom reposted strike at Eragon's head. To slow at bringing his blade up to block, Eragon ducked and rolled out of the way. Brom advanced not letting Eragon regain his footing, he struck and landed a hit on the boy's arm.

The two men continued their sparring for a portion of the evening until the sky turned dark and the stars revealed themselves. Both combatants were tired, breathing heavily, and profusely sweating. Eragon had received a majority of the hits during the practice bout, several on his arms, two on his left calf, and strike across his chest, and one that hit him square on the side of the head. The Dragon Rider did managed to land a few strikes on Brom, but still discouraged him when he received multiple hits after hitting the old man just once. Brom ended the bout and sheathed his blade. Eragon did the same and went to his bedroll and collapsed due to exhaustion.

"That was very impressive blade work from both of you. Your sword Eragon is very remarkable. I've never seen one like that in my world." Karn remarked. Drawing a wineskin, Eragon downed most of the water that was housed within the leather canteen.

In a horse tone, Eragon replied. "I've still have a long road ahead before I become a master of the blade. And this sword was a gift from Brom. It's a riders sword, its name is Zar'roc." Rolling his arms, the boy winced in pain as a bruise caused him from moving his arms to much.

Brom interjected, "That is why I'm having you practice your swordsmanship now. The Dragon Riders were renowned with their blade work. No one could match their skill. And Galbatorix has had years to hone his fighting style, you need to become stronger in order to defeat him."

Eragon sat at his cot quiet. From his spot, Karn could sense worry emanating from the boy. Been driven out of his home in search for the Ra'zac, Eragon began his journey to become a Dragon Rider. He was to become a guardian of Alagaeisa, following in the footsteps of his predecessors. After the fall, no free Dragon Rider remained. Galbatorix decimated the Order and assumed the throne. The land of Alagaesia fell into chaos as the tyrannical king ruled from the capital of Urû'baen. As the last free Dragon Rider, the weight of the world rested upon him and his dragon. Would he be able to become strong enough with magic to confront the king? Would he be able to become as accomplished as a swordsman like the founders of the Dragon Riders? Eragon's emotions swirled in Karn's mind like a raging storm. Would he ultimately have to face the King by himself… alone?

A cord in Karn's mind rung like a cathedral bell. The boy was also worried about becoming alone, just like Karn. The memories of his life began to spring forth to the forefront of his mind, replaying an event that Karn had tried to push back.

_Karn was walking off the landing pad towards Sebada's mansion on __Coruscant. It's been two years since his mother was taken from him to become the Hutt's slave. In those two years, Karn finally reached the beginning of his second age. In those two years, Karn gave up seeking assistance from his brother and the Jedi, they turned him away each time he asked for help. Karn swore that he would get his mother back and today was it. Since then, the boy went from job to job earning enough credits to purchase his mother's freedom. If the Hutt wouldn't accept his credits, Karn had a backup plan ready. Using some contacts he made over the past two years, Karn got in contact with the black market and was able to purchase a combat jumpsuit and a modified blaster pistol. A cloak was drawn over his armor and pistol obscuring them from any individual's sight. He finally was about to take matters into his own hands._

_ Walking along the platform, Karn walked up to a large compound, guarded by a fence with guards positioned at the front gates. Bracing his nerves, the boy walked up to the gate and confronted the gate guards._

"I want to see Sebada." _Karn demanded._

_ A Duro guard eyed Karn, surveying his equipment and in its native language demanded to know why he was asking for his boss._

"I've come to buy my mother's freedom."

_The Duro reached down to a comlink and clicked it on. The Duros spoke in the communications device and a voice spoke back through the static. After several seconds, the Duro clicked the comlink off and returned it to his waist. Walking over to a wall terminal on the fence, the alien pressed several buttons. A loud buzz erupted and a series of clicks occurred along the gate. It swung open wide revealing Sebada's estate. The Duro spoke to Karn relaying the message indicating him to go in. Two other guards from the other side of the gate appeared and stood on each side of Karn. They walked into the lavish estate and passed through a series of small corridors, doors that remained closed hiding the inside contents. _

_The guards led him to a door and pressed a button on the side terminal. The door opened revealing a large, circular room and loud music pouring out. People stood at the edges of the room engaging in small talk and drinking beverages of multicolor. In the center of the room was a raised platform with several female human, twi'lek, and other aliens dancing. Armed men were scattered across the room making sure that no individual caused a disruption. At the far end of the room, a large slug-like being sat upon another raised platform with a large cushioned seat. Sebada was watching the dancers perform their exotic movements with great intensity. Drool fell from the side of his face, grossing his figure._

_The guards let Karn across the room towards the Hutt. With every step, a new wave of adrenaline coursed through his waves. He needed to calm down in order to think logically. As he passed the dancers, the boy noticed that each one wore restraining collars around their necks. They must have been Sebada's slaves. He stared at them as he passed before his eyes caught one of the dancers. Her long brown hair was held up by a metal barrettes. She wore a metal top that barely covered her breasts, and wore a scanty metal skirt that showed her legs but not her private areas. Her deep blue eyes were the more pronounced features on her. When she saw the boy walk past her, her face was contorted with emotions. Tears began to swell in her eyes. Her hands covered her mouth holding off her gasps. Karn stared at her for a few seconds before he had to turn his attention away from his mother. He finally stood in front of the Hutt, looking up at his large, bulbous figure. An advisor stood at the slug's side, acting as his translator. The Hutt stared down at the boy and began to speak in Huttese. His advisor spoke._

"What is your business with the Great Sebada the Hutt?" _The music and people began to quiet down watching the proceeding._

"I've come to buy my mother's freedom from you, Sebada." _Karn replied_.

_The advisor repeated Karn's answer to the Hutt in its natural language. The Hutt replied in turn._

"Your mother is under contract to pay for your residence." Said the advisor.

"I'm wishing to terminate my mother's contract." _He said, his voice rising. Once again, the advisor translated and the Hutt spoke._

"You wish to buy your mother's freedom, yes? It requires a significant amount of payment to terminate the contract. Sebada wishes to know how much you are willing to pay in order to buy back your mother."

_ Karn stuck his hand inside his cloak. Guards raised their guns towards him in case he threatened their boss. Karn held up his hand as to warn them he meant no harm, and withdrew from his cloak a credit disk. He held it up so Sebada could see the card._

"I hold in my possession a credit chip that has access to a secure republic account. Inside that account is 15,000 credits that I've earned. 15,000 credits I'm willing to pay to secure my mother's release." _Karn declared. He held himself in place, adrenaline, determination, and fear holding him in place. He hoped the Hutt would take his offer. For his past two years, he worked and bled trying to get the credits just for this moment._

_ The translator whispered Karn's offer to the Hutt. The Hutt's eyes widened just a little bit. The offer must have interested him slightly. Sebada, in Huttese, spoke to the advisor. Standing tall, the advisor answered for his master._

_ "_Sebada is interested in your proposition. 15,000 credits seems more than enough for a lonely slave."

_Disbelief rose in his mind. Did he really just succeed? His two years of hard work paid-off? The disbelief was pushed out of his mind and triumph filled him. He could hear his mother begin to cry out as her emotions exploded. He inwardly cried out in victory. The advisor stepped down from the platform and held out his hand. Karn passed the credit chip to the man. The Hutt gave off a low grumbling laugh that lasted for several seconds. He motioned with his hands and several guards approached Karn, blasters drawn._

_ Shock and anger gripped him,_ "What's the meaning of this Sebada?"

_The Hutt spoke in Huttese to his advisor. _"My men will escort you out of my estate. Your mother shall be returned to you shortly."

_That wasn't going to happen. He had come so far, he wasn't going to wait to get his mother back._ "I demand that she leaves with me!"

"You are not the one who gets to make demands. The Great Sebada is the only one who can." _Said the advisor._ _The guards enclosed around Karn. No this couldn't be happening. All of his hard work was about to be shattered. He needed to get his mother out now or he feared he would never see her again. Five guards where surrounding him. He felt his hand slide down to the blaster pistol on his hip. He wasn't going to lose his mother. Not again. Not ever. _

_His mind made up, Karn drew his blaster and raised it up pointing at the guards in front of him. The guards were prepared but Karn was faster than them. He shot a guard to his front._

_People began to scream from the room and ran away from the conflict. Karn ducked just in time to dodge a blaster bolt and shot another guard. He ran towards a guard on his left and grabbed and twisted his arm preventing him from shooting. A blaster bolt struck the captive guard in the shoulder, making him scream out with pain. Pulling the trigger on his own blaster, Karn killed the third guard. The captive guard swung his head back, smashing Karn's nose, breaking it. He recoiled in pain as blood dripped down his nostrils. The guard broke from of his grasp and jumped him. The wounded guard punched at the boy with great strength, hitting his head and jabbing him in the ribs. A kick to the stomach sent Karn sprawling to the cold durasteel floor, his pistol flying out of his hand. Karn laid there dazed. A foot collided with his ribs which was followed by a loud 'crack'. Sharp agonizing pain filled him and his vision went dark for a moment. A rib or two was broken. The beating continued for several minutes, Karn tried to cover his face protecting it from even more physical trauma. _

_When the assault was finally over, Karn laid in a gathering pool of his own blood. He was bloodied and bruised and nearly on the verge of death. His strength ebbed away by the second. It was hard to breath with the broken ribs, his vision was growing dark. In the distance, he could make out the muffled voice of Sebada saying something. Next thing, Karn felt several hands grab him, pulling him across the floor. They exited Sebada's chambers and returned outside to the front gate. The guards dragged Karn to the edge of the landing platform and a swoop bike hovered over to them. They loaded Karn onto the swoop bike and flew off towards the streets of Coruscant. After flying for about fifteen minutes, the bike flew into a dark alley and stopped, hovering several feet off the ground. The pilot shoved the boy off the back making Karn fall and land in the bleak alleyway. Groaning in pain, the man steered the swoop bike back to Sebada's estate._

_Worthless. All of his efforts to free his mother were worthless. For the past two years, he spent his entire time doing jobs to wrack in enough credits to buy his mother's freedom. There was nothing else he could do. Lying defeated, broken, and alone, Karn began to wish for death. There was no purpose in his life anymore. His mother was gone. His brother was gone. There was nothing worth living for. He didn't want to be alone. But as he laid upon the ground, bleeding from his wounds, he realized that no one was going to come save him. No one was walking the streets in the section and no one would bother to come investigate another body found in the lower wharfs. He was alone… He IS alone. Tears began to fall from his eyes. Death was better than feeling alone. As if a god had answered his wish, his vision began to turn dark. The world around him began to fade into nothing. Was this his end? Karn's body began to grow cold as the darkness grew. His consciousness was fading. He was ready, he wanted no longer to feel pain or suffering. He no longer wanted to feel alone. Karn laid their letting the darkness take him._

_After what seemed to feel like hours to Karn, a weird pressure came upon him, tranquility and hope filled his despaired mind. The coldness he felt washed away as heat swam within him. Karn felt the pain in him ebb away. He slightly opened his eyes, his vision blurry and saw the outline of a figure above him, shrouded in a black cloak. The person's hands were placed upon Karn's head and his chest, directly above his heart. He was too tired to stay awake and fell unconscious._

Karn pushed back the memory deep into his mind. There was no time to be reminiscing of such things. His focus was needed here in the present, not in the past. Eragon was worried that he would have to tackle this quest by himself. It's quite possible that the young rider would, in the end, have to face the king. He may even have to face him alone. If that may be the case, Eragon should be prepared to face him with all the acquired knowledge that he has gained from his training. Brom was right to push Eragon so hard. He needed to become strong. He needed to become a beckon to those who continue to rebel against the king. Eragon was fighting to ensure that no one else would become alone in this cruel world.

His mind made up, Karn spoke up letting both Brom and Eragon hear. "Eragon, Brom if you do not mind, I would like to participate in sparring with you tomorrow." Brom who had been sitting against a tree, smoking his pipe, gave a small nod in affirmation to his request. The Force-user noticed Eragon's face lit up slightly at hearing his words.

"If I fenced with both you and Brom, I'm sure I'll gain more capable at handling a sword." Eragon replied.

"I agree. If you fight both me and Karn you'll grow stronger and more skillful. This shall be good for you. Perhaps for all of us." Said Brom.

"Very well, it is decided. I look forward to sparring against each of you." Said Karn.

The men called it a night soon after that and went to sleep. The men were roughly two days out from Daret. They would ride hard the next day and see if they could shorten their arrival time. The sooner they could get to Daret, the sooner they could get to the Varden.

The next day, the trio woke up early before the first light of day appeared on the horizon. They made haste to start traveling and reach Daret before the day was out, if they drove the horses hard. Karn traveled behind them keeping pace. They stopped several hours before mid-day to rest the horses, letting them graze among the grass and drinking water from a small creek nearby. Brom continued to teach Eragon and Karn the ancient language. Eragon was having some difficulty with it but for Karn, it came to him naturally. Karn was already able to speak several different alien languages on top of basic. It wasn't a surprise for him that he could learn another language as easily.

Eragon's use in magic was growing. The boy was now able use the pebble to launch it into objects, causing some serious trauma. He could lift larger rocks all at once and was able to create fire. The boy was becoming stronger as the days rolled on.

Once the horses were rested, the men continued their journey and did not stop until that night. Coming up to a large hill that over looked the plains, the small specks of lanterns shown in the distance. Brom pointed in the direction of the lights. "There my friends is the village of Daret. It will be a few more hours before we reach the town. Tonight let us rest. We shall venture into town tomorrow."

They set up camp and enjoyed eating a warm broth that Brom had prepared for them. Saphira rejoined them soon after. She had gone hunting that done and managed to capture and eat several deer to sustain her for another length of their journey. Once the travelers were done eating, they lounged around letting the food digest. Brom lit his pipe and exhaled a puff of smoke. In the ancient language, Brom spoke to the smoke and changed its appearance to a small miniature version of Saphira. The imitation floated over to Karn and then over to Eragon but ultimately stopped in front of Saphira where it landed on her snout and produced a small roar. Both Eragon, Karn, and Saphira chuckled at the figure. Brom released the magic and the smoke-dragon returned to its original, cloud-like shape and rose into the sky.

"Well, it's that time again Eragon. Prepare your sword and let us spar." Brom said. He doused his lit pipe and picked up his sword. Eragon grabbed Zar'roc and walked off to the side of camp, giving them some room to practice. The bout lasted for fifteen minutes before Brom called it to a halt. Once again, the old storyteller won a majority of the session. He left Eragon some new welts and bruises on top of the ones he gave him last night. Walking over to Karn, Brom handed him his long sword. "It's your turn." He said.

Karn nodded and gripped the handle of the sword. It was significantly heavier than his lightsaber. He was so use to feeling nothing at the end of his blade that it was hard to adjust to the counterweight of the steel blade. Walking over to the makeshift practice field, Karn stood directly opposite of Eragon while Brom and Saphira watched from the side.

Reflecting back to his lightsaber training, Karn determined that the best technique to use would be the Ataru form. To use the Ataru form was to always be on the offensive; each strike was to be quick, precise, and powerful and incorporated the use of agility. Spreading his legs out so that they were shoulder length apart, Karn brought the sword forward so its point faced Eragon. The two swordsman circled the field, making sure no one gained the advantage over the other. Without warning, Karn made the first strike. He ran across the field swinging the sword in a wide arching motion. Eragon brought Zar'roc up and caught Karn's in mid-swing. Retracting his blade, Karn made a series of a rapid thrusts. Each attack was aimed at the boy's legs, arms, chest, and head. He wanted to throw Eragon off and make him lose focus.

Eragon was able to block a portion of Karn's strikes but he received hits to the arm, lower right leg and across his cheek. Parrying a thrust, the young Dragon Rider dipped his shoulder and rammed it into Karn's chest. The force pushed the man back slightly. Taking the opportunity, Eragon dashed forward swinging Zar'roc blocking another thrust from the Force-user. He arced his arm so the point was perpendicular with Karn's face and lunged. If their swords weren't warded, Eragon would have produced a serious wound on the man's face.

The crimson blade was itching closer to his face. Reacting quickly, Karn bent his back backwards, just in time to see Eragon's blade soar through the air where his head once was. Pushing off the ground, Karn flipped backwards in the air. His boot made contact with Zar'roc, the force causing the blade to fly out of Eragon's hand. The blade flew into the air above both of their heads. Flipping once again through the air, Karn grabbed the hilt of the blade and landed behind Eragon. To slow to dodge or even react to his attack, Karn brought both blades together and held them at Eragon's throat. The boy stared at him, baffled. The bout only lasted for several minutes and Karn never received one hit. Twirling Zar'roc in his hand, he held it so the hilt was opened for Eragon to grasp.

Taking it in his hands, the boy through gasps of air, "That was startling. I've never seen someone fight like that before." Retrieving the red-wine colored scabbard, Eragon sheathed Zar'roc and returned it next to his saddlebags.

"You fought well though Eragon, and that's all that counts." Karn replied. He returned Brom's blade and sat down on his bedroll. The adrenaline that was coursing through him, during the bout, was beginning to recede. His muscles began to unwind and relax.

For the rest of the night, Karn explained the fighting style he used and its purposes. Eragon listened intently, seeing it as an opportunity to increase his swordsmanship. Brom even listened in also as well did Saphira. They were all intrigued to hear more about him. It was nice to begin opening up to people once again, Karn thought. As the night drew on, the three men and dragon finally let their waking dreams take them.

The next morning, the group was full of anxiety. Brom, Eragon, and Saphira have been traveling along the road, not spending too much time in a town for fear of being discovered by the Empire. The village of Daret was no different. The Empire were sure to have wanted posters posted in the town square of their descriptions. They would have to be careful or be at risk of being captured. As a backup plan, Saphira would be flying above the town, in the cover of clouds, just in case their visit turned dangerous. It took them two hours, bringing them to mid-morning before they had reached the town of Daret.

Entering inside the town, an eerie sight greeted them. The town was completely deserted. No villager walked among the streets and there was not one individual manning the shops. Brom pulled his steed up to Eragon's and Karn came up behind.

In a whisper, barely hearable except for the two boys, Brom said, "Be on your guard. I sense there is something amiss. Weapons at the ready. Oh and Eragon, do not use magic if we should get into a fight." The two boys nodded and proceeded along the main street with caution.

The town was like that of a ghost town. No one could be seen at all. And there was no sound of people conversing or even a babe crying. Karn looked around the town, the houses came together conjoining, producing a single wall of buildings.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Karn thought. He laid a hand on his lightsaber just in case he needed to activate it quickly. On one of the rooftops of a house next to them, a shadow caught his eye. Staring up at the rooftop, he could not distinctly make out the shadow. Stretching out his mind, Karn searched the rooftop. What he found surprised him. On the rooftop was a man, armed with a bow and an arrow notched on the string. This wasn't the only presence Karn felt; he sensed the minds of other individuals on top of the surrounding rooftops, watching them. All of them were armed. Worry sprouted in him and he retracted his mind sending it to both Eragon and Brom.

_IT'S A TRAP! _ He cried out through his mental link.

Brom pulled on the reins of Snowfire, halting the horse on the spot. Eragon did just in time before running into Snowfire's rear. All of a sudden a wagon roamed across street, coming from a side street running perpendicular to the main one - it blocked the route in front of them. Archers sprouted from atop the roofs, their bow strings were pulled back, ready to launch the arrows. A rough looking, middle-age man jumped out from the wagon, bearing a sword.

"Don't even try running!" He shouts out to the trio. "Our archers will drop you before you make it out of the town. Explain yourselves!"

_Let me handle this._ Brom said through their mental link.

Brom dismounted Snowfire, and approached the man, his hands held up indicating he was unarmed. "Greetings sir. We are travelers venturing from Carvahall on our way Gil'ead. We are in search of some supplies and we had hoped to purchase some here. We have money and we are willing to trade."

The rough man still held his sword out stretched towards Brom, judging his words. After several minutes the man replied, "What items were you looking to purchase?"

Brom read off a mental list of supplies they required. "Some food and water is appreciative, leather gloves for the young lad, a spare horse if one is available and a map."

The man shot up a glance to one of the archers and summoned him down. The archer disappeared from the rooftops and was coming down the street several minutes later. The man repeated Brom's list to the archer and sent him off to gather the supplies.

"My name is Brom."

"I'm Trevor." Replied the man.

"Were you expecting some sort of attack?" Brom indicated to the bowmen.

"We have had some sightings of Urgals in the surrounding area and we've taken precautions should the worst happen. We haven't head word from some of the other villages in the area so we aren't sure if the Empire will assist on the matter." Said the rough looking man.

"We actually passed through Yazuac not barely a three days ago. A pack of Urgals ransacked the entire town. I do not wish to plague you with the images we saw." Brom answered painfully. A look of horror appeared on the Trevor's face. He dropped his sword to his side as if it was too heavy for him to hold up any longer.

"By the gods, this is terrible news. Does the King now of what's happened?"

"I do not believe so," replied Brom.

The archer returned carrying a box of items in crook of his arm and following behind him was a black bay horse, with a saddle already strapped onto it. He came up and sat the box on the dirt ground, and Brom examined the contents. Once he was finished, he pulled out a pouch that produced a jingling noise as if there was something metallic hitting each other.

"How much of a compensation is in order?" Brom asked.

The man scratched his chin thinking to himself. "A hundred and fifty crowns seems adequate enough."

Brom began picking out small golden pieces from the pouch, counting them up. After counting up the hundred and fifty gold pieces, Brom handed them off to Trevor; he deposited them into his trouser pockets. Brom passed the new horse's reigns over to Karn.

"There you go Karn. This will replace the one that we lost one the way here." Brom said. Karn became picked up on the storyteller's ruse. It would be bad if the man or any of the bowmen questioned Karn about the nature of his horse. This would hide the fact that he was able to use the Force.

Going on with the ruse, Karn answered, "Thank you. It's a shame that we lost Negima along the way."

"Quite," was all Brom said. The old man rummaged through the box, dividing the contents into the different saddlebags. He also tossed Eragon the pair of leather gloves, which he put on immediately. Mounting the horses, the men were about to take up before Trevor came up to Brom and asked, "If you're on your way to Gil'ead can you report the issues of the Urgals and perhaps see if the Empire can send some aid?"

"As soon as we get there, we shall inform the officials." Brom said.

Karn mounted the new horse and guided it towards the direction that they came in. The men rode out of town putting enough distance between them as possible. As they headed out of Daret, Brom scolded Eragon for not using his powers to sense Trevor's intentions telepathically. Eragon became surprised at learning this new ability that he possessed. He didn't know that he had this power, but Brom stated that he should only use it sparingly. Eragon made note of the fact that Karn possessed that same ability. When Brom inquired, Karn confirmed what Eragon said.

"It's true. With the Force I can stretch out my consciousness and detect the presence of other individuals. I can also sense their feelings and emotions to determine their intentions. If I wanted to, I could even invade their mind and influence their thoughts and actions. If I have access to that person's mind, I can communicate with them telepathically."

"If it weren't for Karn, we could have been in some serious trouble." Brom said. "From now on, I want you Eragon to start working your mind, to make an effort to sense people and their intentions."

As the sun reached its peak in the sky, Brom, Eragon, and Karn guided their horses off the road to a hollow where they would rest for lunch. As they dismounted, Karn could hear the sound of batting wings as Saphira made her way through the sky to them. She landed making the ground tremble due to her impact. Anger and fear rose up from her, making Karn become cautious. She proceeded to walk towards Eragon were she released a snarl and swept her tail underneath his legs causing him to fall. The boy yelled in surprised. Planting one of her large paws on top of him, Saphira trapped him underneath her. Brom and Karn ran over wondering what was going on.

"Saphira let me up!" Eragon shouted.

The sapphire dragon produced a low rumbling growl. Eragon attempted to push her off him but she doubled her strength ensuring that his efforts to move her foot would be in vein. The dragon and rider remained silent for several minutes before Brom spoke.

"What's the matter with Saphira?"

The dragon peered over to the old man and back to Eragon. When Eragon made no mention to speak, she snapped her jaws close to his face.

"Alright Alright fine! Saphira wants me to ride her tomorrow." Eragon finally said. "She's been upset over the fact that whenever we've been met with danger, she was never there to protect me. So she wants me to ride her so that she may."

_Is that all? Boy, dragons can be very complicated creatures._ Karn thought to himself.

Brom chuckled slightly, "I thank we can accommodate that. Tomorrow Eragon, you will fly with Saphira." Saphira snorted and lifted her foot off of Eragon, allowing him to get up. He stared back at her, silently. Once again, they were speaking with their minds, keeping their conversation a matter of privacy. Karn repressed the emotions coming from the two and focused on preparing lunch.

Brom decided that they would camp at their current spot for the rest of the day, providing them some rest. But now this newly acquired free time was dedicated to helping Eragon train his mind. He spent several hours attempting to send his conscious out, detecting the minds of Brom, Karn, and Saphira and the creatures in the area. Once he had accomplished this, Brom then explained to Eragon that he needed to always would need to protect his mind. His next session of training was to help hone his minds defenses. Brom and Eragon would try to take turns breaking through each other's guards and gain access to their minds. Karn and Saphira would participate also, honing their own abilities. In addition to training their minds, Brom continued Eragon's lessons in magic; and both Eragon and Karn's ability to speak in the ancient language. Night soon fell upon the camp and the men laid down to sleep. A new day was vastly approaching, one that would hold new answers to Eragon's quest for revenge against the Raz'ac.


	5. Chapter 5 A - The Keepers of Balance

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter came out later than what I wanted. Once again, college got in the way. Also, the website has been having issues uploading new files for new chapters so I have to do it by scratch on here. I apologize. This chapter is split into two different parts because it was extremely long. It will come out to be 16 pages when I am done with the entire chapter. So you'll two chapters to read here soon instead of one! Wahoo! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter. Feel free to review this guys, it helps me out a lot to know what you are all thinking. It really really helps! Thanks guys! Have a Happy Easter!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 5 - A

Early that morning, Brom brought Eragon the handmade saddle that he made. The saddle was not the same saddle as the one he used for Cadoc. Cadoc's saddle was big with plenty of padding, meant for long travels. This saddle that Brom made was thin and lightly padded and was better for greater speed and flexibility. Brom explained that making a saddle was one of the first lessons that Dragon Riders learned. There were bags placed on each side to hold objects in; and there were straps falling from the saddle meant to hold place a person's legs, keeping them in the saddle.

Belting the saddle on to Saphira wasn't difficult at all. Every buckle and every strap was easy to secure. The hardest part for Eragon though was gathering the courage needed to fly with his partner. The first time he flew with Saphira, the skin inside of his thighs were stripped away by Saphira's scales, leaving blood splotches on his pants. The entire ordeal was stressful for him and made him fearful to ever fly again. But now, he had no choice. He would have to fly or else Saphira would have his head for it. Sitting himself down into the saddle, Eragon buckled his legs into place. He was nervous, his body shaking as a sign. His grips tightened around the spike on Saphira's neck.

_Are you alright Eragon?_ Saphira's voice spoke inside his mind.

_I'm scared Saphira._ He replied.

_You shall be alright little one, should you fall off, I will be there to catch you. _Through their mental link, Saphira tried to comfort Eragon trying to calm the worry that plague him.

_Thank you Saphira. I'll try not to fall off. Promise not to go to fast?_

She brought her long head back so it stared directly at the apprehensive boy. _We shall go at your pace._

Relief swept through him and he leaned forward and hugged her neck, careful to avoid her neck spikes.

Karn walked over, after sitting off to the side, and came up beside Saphira. Patting her side, he looked up at Eragon and into Saphira's iridescent sapphire eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I will always be, I guess." Eragon said with tension in his voice.

"Alright. You take care. Both of you." He looked between both Saphira and Eragon.

_We will be._ Saphira said through Eragon.

Brom interjected, "We shall meet you at mid-day. If we ever meet trouble along the road, we will contact you. Karn and I should be fine on our own though. You will enjoy riding Eragon." He clapped Eragon on the thigh as a sign of confidence. Both men backed away giving Saphira room.

_Ready?_ Saphira asked.

_No. But let's do it!_ Eragon stated.

Saphira let out a loud roar from her mouth. The birds in the surrounding area flew from their nesting area attempting to fly from the dragon. Eragon felt Saphira's muscles tighten underneath him, preparing to leave the ground. Jumping off with a force strong enough to crack the surface underneath her, Saphira left the ground. Expanding her wings and in several flaps of her wings, Saphira was flying into the air. Brom and Karn became small specks on the land.

Eragon gripped onto her spikes in a vice grip. His hands tightened enough that his hands turned white. The wind ripped across his person, making his eyes water. The earth grew smaller with every flap of Saphira's wings. After rising into the air for several minutes, Saphira finally leveled out and maintained a constant rhythm with her wings.

_Eragon, look._ She tugged at his conscious, drawing his attention.

Eragon raised his head, being bent over as they ascended, and took in the view. The land stretched towards the horizon, the sun rising farther into the sky. As they flew towards the south, Eragon gazed off to the east and saw the Nimora River, like a snake slithering across the landscape. It was a sight to behold. The fear and apprehension was subdued slightly from the beautiful scenery. The lush green plain stretched on and on past his view of sight.

_It's beautiful._ Eragon thought to Saphira.

_It is. This is what I see every day as I fly above you, Brom, and Karn._

Saphira's wings caught hold of a north wind that caused her to increase in speed. Eragon could feel excitement emanate from Saphira. An image of Saphira performing a series of aerobatic moves ran through his mind. He felt Saphira begin to dip forward; instinctively Eragon squeezed his legs into Saphira's sides and held on tight to her neck spike. Foldering her wings and diving down towards the ground, Saphira gained speed until she expanded her wings bringing her back up into the sky. She performed a series of twists and sharp turns causing Eragon to rock about in his saddle. His stomach began to churn from the sharp movements. However, after the dragon formed a large loop-de-loop, Eragon couldn't hold out. Shifting in his saddle, he quickly leaned over the side of Saphira, and upchucked. His abdomen muscles convulsed several times until Eragon couldn't spew out any more of his breakfast that morning.

Wiping off his mouth, Eragon returned to his spot on his saddle. "Warm me before you do something like that!" He roared across the wind, towards Saphira. Feelings of amusement rippled through his mind.

_Alright, but you're going to have to get use it. There will be times when I will have to perform complex maneuvers if we want to stay alive._

They continued to fly throughout the morning. Eragon at one point experienced an interesting phenomenon when he and Saphira joined their consciousness together to become a single entity. Every feeling that Eragon experienced was what Sphaira was currently experiencing: to the beating of her wings, the long intakes of breath, her muscles tensing along her body. Even the sights and smells were all different. Saphira's vision portrayed things in a brighter tone with a certain bluish hue to it, making the colors grow more vibrant. It was an amazing experience. Once they had separated their minds, Eragon couldn't help but express his astonishment.

_It's amazing what a difference there is between dragons and humans. You see the world in a whole new perspective!_ Eragon said through their mental link. _I'm actually envious of you. You can fly all you want, leaving the world and take in the gorgeous view of Alagaesia._

_Yes it is. This is what it means to be a dragon. We are creatures of freedom. Being able to fly grants us our ability to be free. No creature is as proud and free as us._

The concept of being free struck Eragon's mind. Since the fall of the Riders, Galbatorix has ruled over Alagaesia with an iron fist. Every ounce of freedom that the people in the Empire had was stripped away with the King's ascendency. Since his birth, Eragon grew up in a land where freedom was considered nonexistent. But when Saphira hatched for him, his chance to acquire it was possible. He had an opportunity to escape the cruelty and hardships that occurred within the Empire. Eragon wanted to become free just like Saphira. To grow his own set of wings and fly away. Perhaps that's what the Dragon Riders stood for, freedom. They were revered as the most powerful individuals to set foot on Alagaesia. With the dragons, the riders could go wherever they pleased, do whatever they wanted. No one could restrain their freedom.

Saphira nudged against his mind, drawing his attention from his thoughts. _I'm glad we got to fly together today Eragon. We shall fly together more now?_

The worry and anxiety that he felt from early morning was gone to be replaced with excitement. _Yes Saphira, we shall fly together more now. Whenever we get the chance._

The two basked in each other's consciousness, enjoying the feelings of affection that the two were feeling towards each other. As the late morning passed, Eragon was finally growing more confident with flying. He relaxed his legs, which had grown tired from holding him in place. He was definitely going to enjoy the moments when he and Saphira would fly together.

Suddenly, a conscious entered his and Saphira's mind. Reflecting back to the training he had with Brom and Karn, he threw up a barrier preventing the conscious from entering even farther into his mind. The conscious was not hostile and did not make an attempt to break his barriers. It took him several seconds to realize that the conscious pressing down upon them was Brom's. Lowering his barriers, he allowed the old man to enter his mind.

_Brom what is the matter?_ Eragon asked.

Brom's voice was harsh and it hinted with urgency. _You and Saphira need to come meet me and Karn. We've discovered something that may be related to the Ra'zac._

_We shall return shortly. Where are you?_

_I've already sent Saphira an image of our location_, Brom said. His conscious drew away from them and disappeared.

_Do you know where they are?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_Yes I do. They are in a section of woods to our right. We shall meet them soon._ After answering her rider, Saphira dipped to the left and angled her body forward and entered into a dive. Off in the distance was a section of forests that expanded on for several leagues. The ground grew larger with every second as Saphira continued her descent. Stretching out his mind towards the forest, Eragon could make out the minds of the animals that made the forest their home. There were two minds however that were alien to it. One was Karn and the other Brom. They had dismounted from their horses and tethered them to a tree while examining something that was obscure to his mind. Eragon directed Saphira to the spot where the men were.

* * *

Karn analyzed the object that he held in his hand. It was a metal flask in a black leather pouch. Engraved onto the dark fabric was an odd symbol, one that he was unable to recognize. Several minutes ago, Brom had stopped the horses when he noticed peculiar tracks in the ground and the discovery of the metal flask. Brom notified Eragon of their find and beckoned him to return. It was not long before he could feel the pressure of the air collapse on him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Soon the minds of Saphira and Eragon came across his senses as they neared their position. After a minute, the wind swept across the forest and saphira's large mass dropped from the sky and landed on the ground, some meters away. Eragon unbelted the straps from his legs and dismounted from Saphira. The dragon and her rider approached the two men.

"What's the matter Brom?" Eragon asked.

"Take a look." The old storyteller pointed a finger to the ground in front of him. On the ground were two sets of foot prints. Next to those were two larger footprints followed by deep gashes in the ground. Eragon knelt down and examined the footprints. A look of confusion spread across his face. The footprints did not continue on, but just stopped.

"This doesn't make sense. These are definitely the footprints of the Ra'zac. I know that for a fact. But the other two pairs…" His voice trailed off as he pondered. Glancing over to Saphira, it took him several seconds before revelation replaced his confusion. "The footprints remind me of Saphira's. The large gashes in the ground remind me of her talons scratching the earth every time she takes off. Which means… that the Ra'zac have their own dragons or they flew off on some large birds."

The old storyteller grunted with approval. "I agree. The Ra'zac have some sort of creature that allows them to fly. This explains how the Ra'zac are able to travel across the lands with little contact with the inhabitants."

"This makes much more sense now!" Eragon declared.

"That's not the only thing we found though." Karn said. He tossed the flask over to Eragon. The boy examined the glyph on the leather and then removed the flask. Pulling the cork off the top, an odd scent filled their senses. Eragon titled the flask slightly and a clear liquid fell from the flask and onto his finger. Upon contact, Eragon's flesh began to turn red and he cried out in pain. Karn and Brom rushed over to the boy. Karn looked at his finger and saw that a portion of his flesh had been eaten away by the liquid.

"What is that stuff?" Eragon asked.

Brom took the flask and examined it. Bringing his nose up, he took in the aroma before he spoke. "I believe it is the oil from a Seithr plant, which grows only in the far north. It is mainly used as a polish to clean jewelry, pearls, and other assortments of the sort. However when it is enchanted in the ancient language, it eats away flesh. It's very effective in the use of torture and assassination. It has no taste so it could be placed it into someone's food or drink and die from the inside out. It is very rare."

"The burns remind me of the same ones that Garrow had when I found him. The Ra'zac must have used this stuff on him."

"We've learned something new about the Ra'zac but nothing on how to find them." Brom said regretfully.

Karn took the flask from Brom and examined it. "Can you explain the Ra'zac to me in more detail?"

"There's not much knowledge on them. They are creatures that came to Alagaesia long ago searching for meat and blood to feast on. After the fall of the Riders, Galbatorix sought them out and has been using them as his secret assassins. We only know that two exist. No one has directly seen them. And no one knows where they hide. They came for Eragon in Carvahall and tortured and killed his uncle for the boy's whereabouts. They soon disappeared after that without a trace."

Sorrow filled Karn. He had somewhat of an idea for the boy's purpose for leaving Carvahall from the discussions that Brom and Eragon had. But now, he finally understood why Eragon was bent on becoming stronger and has sought the Ra'zac. He plans on gaining his revenge against the Ra'zac and avenge his uncle. Once again, it seems that he and Eragon shared similar experiences in their life.

_No one what they look like and they do not know where they hide, huh?_ Karn began to pace back and forth in a circle staring at the flask, pondering. He went back over Brom's explanation of the Seithr oil. _It's used as polish. There's nothing special about that. But it is enchanted with magic. There's something there. And it's grown somewhere far north, making it extremely ra- _The answer hit him like a cruiser going into hyperspace.

"I know how to find the Ra'zac."

As if all their minds were synced, Brom and Eragon and Saphira replied, "You do?!"

Karn nodded his head, a grin smiled upon his face.

"How do we find the Ra'zac?" Eragon asked.

The Force-user held up the flask. "With this."

"How's that going to help us find the Ra'zac?" Brom interjected.

"You explained it yourself Brom. What is seithr oil? It's used as a polish for jewelry until it's enchanted. More importantly, it grows from the sleithr plant far in the north. It makes it rare. Perhaps extremely rare…"

Eragon's face lit up in shock. "If the oil is rare then there must be only a few traders that market it. Which means that if we find the records of the oil being sold, we can track it to the Ra'zac!"

Karn's grin grew into a smile at Eragon's answers. Brom's jaw dropped and his eye's widened. The idea made perfect sense. Bounty Hunters used that kind of tactic when searching for their bounties in the galaxy; tracking their bounty's purchases and following them to their destination. It was the same concept.

"That's brilliant thinking! I don't know why I've never thought of that before. Had I known, I would have hunted the Ra'zac down long ago and rid the world of those fowl demons."

"Where does most of the trade occur in the Empire?" Karn asked Brom.

"The port city of Teirm. Ships sail in from the northern and southern regions of the Empire to unload their goods for the market. Our best luck to find the shipping records of the seithr oil will be there. It's also quite fortunate that we head to Teirm actually."

"Why's that?" Eragon said.

"I have an old acquaintance who manages a trading company, if he is still living in the city. He could help us in our search."

"Sounds like a plan. How long will it take us to get to Teirm?" Karn asked?

"The journey to Teirm is many leagues away. It'll take several days before we reach it." Brom went over to Snowfire and mounted it. His voice boomed with enthusiasm. "We've got a long road ahead of us. Let us make haste, our prey awaits. Eragon, you shall get your vengeance, I swear it."

Karn mounted his black bay horse, which he finally decided to call it Kane. Kane was the name of Karn's younger brother. Eragon ran over to Saphira and climbed up her foreleg and onto his saddle. He hustled to fasten his legs in. They set off from the forest in the direction towards Teirm. Mid-day came and they did not stop to eat. The company was too excited to stop and eat. They finally learned some valuable information about the Ra'zac and they were not going to let it go to waste. Instead, they ate on the road and continued on through the afternoon and into the late evening before they stopped to rest for the night. That night, the men went about their routine of sparring with swords and then followed up with training their minds before going to bed.

* * *

As the days passed and turned into weeks Brom, Eragon, Saphira, and Karn were getting closer and closer to Teirm. Since their discovery of the seithr oil, Karn spent most of his time talking with Brom about the history of Alagaesia and learning more about the ancient language. Karn soon became adequate in speaking in the ancient language and could even hold some small conversations in it. He was beginning to grow fascinated with the concept of magic requiring a verbal command to trigger it. The more he learned about it, the more connections he could draw between the magic in Alagaesia and the Force in his world. In turn, Brom and Eragon continued to ask Karn about his own world. Brom was more interested in the history of it as well whereas Eragon was more inquisitive to the Jedi and Sith.

Not only was Karn developing in his skills, but Eragon was as well. The weeks of sparring began to strip away him of all his fat to replace it with lean muscle. Every sparring session, Eragon was becoming more talented with a blade. No longer was he the one receiving the hits, he was able to land strikes. More bruises began to appear on Brom which made him impressed. Karn was even put on the spot several times when Eragon was close to landing a hit on him but alas, Karn has yet received a bruise from him or Brom. Eragon's ability with magic also grew with his strength; he was becoming a competent sorcerer. With Brom's lessons and Karn's advice, Eragon learned his strengths and weaknesses, and his limits.

During their travels, the group followed the Spine south until they reached a section where it opened up into a valley that was over a mile wide. Brom said that Teirm laid at the other end of the valley and it would take several more days to traverse before they could sight the city. The valley was filled with fog and mist, due to the ocean front sending cool air into the warm region. The fog was so thick that Karn could have taken a knife and cut through it. It slowed their progress by two days. After four days of navigating through the fog, the group emerged from the valley. The sight that befell them made each member of the group awestruck. Several leagues away was the vast expanse of the sea. Waves crashed upon the shore as the tide began to come in. The scent of sea air filled Karn's lungs making clearing his mind. It was a very soothing aroma that relaxed his muscles.

Eragon burst out in excitement, "That's the ocean? I've never seen it before. It's so large."

"Some stories say that the elves and humans once traveled across the great body of water and settled here in Alagaesia. It's hard to believe that there could be other lands when there is nothing out there to gaze at." Brom mentioned. "And also to the northwest, is the island of Vroengard, home of the Dragon Riders."

Eragon stared towards at the ocean in wonder. It wasn't every day a young farm boy from Carvahall gets the privilege to see the ocean. Karn was just the same. After growing up in the desolate under parts of Coruscant, Karn had never seen the ocean until he was taken off-planet. The excitement he had the first time seeing the vast body of water was the same now. He always enjoyed staring at the sea, it brought him peace.

During his training, the ocean brought him peace and serenity needed to control his emotions and the temptations of the Dark Side. As such, he would spend hours meditating on the beach. The time of day would be lost to him as he reflected upon his training, listening to the crashing of the waves.

As Karn thought upon the memories of his past, Brom's voice interrupted his train of thought. "We must keep a move on if we plan on reaching Teirm before midnight." Returning to himself, Karn agreed with the old storyteller and they continued on the coast road towards Teirm. The sun was reaching mid-day when they ventured out from the valley. It would take the more hours before the group would reach the port city.

To lighten up their travels, Brom regaled them with some information about the city. Teirm had previously been burned to the ground by pirate attacks; pirates have become notorious along the coast for their pillaging and raiding. After the attacks subsided, the government decided to build Teirm in a tiered formation. Teirm also had a long history of being attacked by Urgals. The tiered levels allowed the city to be greatly defended from attacks. No Urgal or raider has stepped foot into the grounds of the city walls.

Both Karn and Eragon asked more questions about the city in regards to the people's lifestyle, what types of trade passed through, the divide between nobility and peasantry, how the system of government worked within the city, and more. It took Brom sometime before he could finish answering their questions. The old man didn't mind though, he was actually pleased in the boys' interest in worldly affairs. Changes in discussing occurred along the trip, but Eragon directed a question that was personal to Karn.

"Hey Karn, can I ask you a question?" Eragon asked.

"I don't see why not. What's on your mind?"

"In your world you have the Jedi and Sith. From your explanation, each follow a certain creed that is based upon their view of the Force. The Jedi are like the Dragon Riders. Guardians of peace and order, seeking out injustice and undoing wrong. The Sith believed that conflict was the only true test of one's ability, and elevating the strong and the death of the weak."

"That's correct."

"What I want to know," Eragon continued, "is what creed do you follow?"

"What do you think Eragon?" Karn asked him.

"Well…," the boy started, "I don't think you're a Sith. You don't look like a man of evil. And you've helped us throughout our travels. Just from that, I would say you're a Jedi."

Inwardly, Karn chuckled to himself. The boy's answer was amusing not in the sense that it was funny, but that Eragon didn't know the full extent of Force philosophy. Then again, it wasn't not long ago when Karn thought that same idea: that there was only the Jedi and Sith.

"I'm sorry to tell you Eragon but you're assumption is wrong. I'm not a Jedi." Karn answered.

The boy shook his head in disbelief. Brom, who had been in the lead, had turned his head to face him and an expression of alert was on his face. If Karn claimed himself to be a Sith, then Brom may turn against him.

"You're a Sith then?" A hint of worry tainted Eragon's voice.

Shaking his head Karn reaffirmed his two companions, "No I am not a Sith, either."

The alarmed expression on Brom's face gave way and returned to normalcy. Eragon however, had a puzzled look on his. "I'm confused," was the boy's answer.

"Let me explain Eragon." Karn said. "In my world, the Force is an omnipresent energy field, much like magic here in Alagaesia. It affects every being, from creatures to sentient life. Jedi scholars believe that the Force is a living presence that affects the course of time. In times of toil and strife, the Force reaches out to individuals who can restore the Balance. In the Jedi philosophy, they are believed to be the "Keepers of Balance."

"Keepers of Balance?" Eragon asked.

"Yes. Like I said, the Jedi aspire to protect the peace of the Republic and everything in it. They represent all that is good. When a force threatens it, the Jedi seek it out and try to restore the Balance. In terms of power, the Jedi use what is known as the Light Side of the Force. The Light Side of the Force is aligned with honesty, compassion, mercy, self-sacrifice, and other positive emotions that we humans possess. The Sith use the Dark Side of the Force which draws power from raw emotions like anger, rage, hatred, fear, aggression, and passion.

When the Jedi first discovered the Sith, they considered their powers a blight upon the Force. Their acts went against everything they stood for. Wherever the Sith tread, darkness and chaos followed them. The Jedi felt that the Balance that they sought to maintain had been shattered, and needed to be restored. That is why the Jedi remain at war with the Sith, to restore order and balance to the Force."

Eragon remained quiet for moment, processing the information before asking another question. "If the Force is considered to be 'living', why does it let the Sith use it for their own personal gain?" Eragon questioned.

It is hard to explain such a complex concept such as the Force to an individual who isn't exposed to it. Karn was going to do his best though to explain the true meaning of the Force to Eragon. And when he does, he will hope that the young Dragon Rider will understand his true standing.

"Do you remember what I said earlier Eragon, that the Force affects every being?" The young boy nodded his head in affirmation.

_Time to hit the mynock on the head._

"Well the Force is like an amplifier, it amplifies every single aspect of an individual from their physical strength, movement speed, ability to heal quickly, resistance to poisons and using their will to dominate others. But those are only the physical changes Force-sensitive's feel when touched by the Force. What the Jedi and Sith both fail to understand is how the Force amplifies the feelings and emotions that reside in Force-users."

The confused look on Eragon's face began to dwindle as the dots began to connect together.

"The Light Side of the Force is the physical manifestation of a person's ability to show honesty, compassion, mercy, and self-sacrifice. The Dark Side of the Force is the physical embodiment of a person's raw emotions like anger, rage, hatred, fear, aggression, and passion. The Force amplifies these emotions and the end result is either a Jedi or a Sith. The Jedi spend years mediating trying to quell their emotions, maintaining a calm and serene disposition on life. If they begin to slip and their raw emotions take control they fall to the Dark Side, because the Force amplifies the emotions that are most dominant."

"There has only been one force and that is THE Force. What creed do I follow was your question, yes? Well Eragon, I'm not a Sith or Jedi. I am a being who has walked the fine line between the two sides. I am the true wielder of the Force, one is able to use both the Light and the Dark. I am the embodiment of Balance… I am a Grey Knight."

The revealing of Karn's true standing left Eragon quiet in his saddle. Brom was just as silent as the young boy. Karn wasn't expecting shouts of surprise or anything of the sort. He was content on them being silent and acknowledging who he was. He was sure though that more questions would be asked. There was nothing left for him to hide other than his privacy of his life. The three companions remained silent for several minutes before Brom spoke up. "It seems that the Force is a lot more complicated than what I originally thought."

Karn nodded in agreement. "It is."

"What about your philosophies?" Brom replied. "You claim you're not a Sith or Jedi so what are your views on the Force. What are the views of the Grey Knights?"

"The philosophy of the Grey Knights originate from our Code." Clearing his throat so he wouldn't slip up and have Brom and Eragon hear, Karn repeated the creed of the Grey Knight Order:

"_There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side; There is Only the Force"_

_"I will do what I must to keep the balance; The balance is what keeps me together"_

_"There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish"_

_"There is passion, Yet peace; Serenity, Yet emotion; Chaos, Yet order"_

_"I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance"_

_"I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way"_

_"I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance"_

_"I am a guardian of balance"_

_"I am a Grey Knight."_

"The Order of the Grey is a group of Force-users who have come to understand the true meaning of the Force. There is no Dark Side nor a Light Side. There is only the Force. The Force is the conduit through which we express our emotions and feelings in a physical appearance. We are the ones who seek out the Balance in the Force, correcting those who've lost their way."

"Have the Sith and Jedi fought against you?" Eragon finally speaking up since Karn's identity was reveal.

"No they have not. They do not even know we exist. We are shadows that have overlooked the proceedings of each group. But now, because of the total war they wage, we may come out of hiding and finally reveal ourselves to them and bring order to the chaos that has lasted for centuries."

"I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in all at once." Eragon admitted. He placed a hand over his head ruffling his hair.

"It's understandable. But now I have something to ask of you and Brom."

Both Eragon and Brom stared at him as their horses continued along the coast road heading towards Teirm. Karn wanted to keep his identity a secret. Only his companions needed to know who he really was. Aside from Eragon and Saphira, Karn was a wildcard that could affect the events of this world. He was a stranger from another world and his presence should be known only to a select few.

"I need you two to swear in the ancient language, that you will not reveal my identity to anyone, unless I deem otherwise. I do not want my presence here in Alagaesia to be known or else we may have the Empire at our heels at every waking turn. After learning the ancient language from you Brom, I understand that those who swear in the ancient language must hold true to their oath. I'm asking if you two can keep my identity a secret."

The old storyteller and young rider stared at each other for a few moments before they gave him their word. Karn was appreciative of their secrecy. "Oh Eragon, this also includes Saphira as well." Eragon agreed that Saphira will keep his secret as well. Once the oaths in the ancient language were complete, the group returned to engaging in casual conversation for the remainder of the journey.


	6. Chapter 5 B - The Arrival of Teirm

**Happy Easter Break guys! Here is the second part to Chapter 5! This came out to be 16 pages long and almost 10,000! This chapter was long lol. I'm sorry if they are long chapters but I try to be detailed as possible to explaining the story and characters (and their motives). I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Oh I do have to give out some credit because part of this chapter I took from the actually book of Eragon to help guide it along. So all rights go to Christopher Paolini. And also, I had to take some ideas from a Star Wars novel so all rights go to LuscasArts.**

**Q&A: Hey guys, I'm going to answer some questions some viewers and asked me about the chapter.**

**1) crod42: I rated the series "M" because for now I wasn't sure how graphic I was going to make this series. Right now I'm a low point where nothing serious happens. So I changed the series to "T".**

**2) Elemental Dragon Slayer: Your questions will be answered in this chapter ;)**

**3) xxForgottenSoldierxx: I've already figured out how to balance out Karn's lightsaber with the regular characters. Hint hint: wards.**

**So there ya go guys! Rest and relax and enjoy the chapter! And review!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 5 - B

As the travelers ventured father along the coast line, they began to notice the slight difference in terrain. The road that they walked began to turn from a dirt worn road to a brick laid one, a sign that people traveled along it. The ground was moist compared to the plains, the ocean wind brought with it mist and fog that dampened the earth. Remnants of past travelers were left along the road, a broken wagon, scattered cattle, and rundown houses some leagues away.

It wasn't until evening that day that Eragon, Brom, and Karn set eyes upon the city of Teirm. Climbing on top of a small mossy hill the three companions greeted Saphira, who managed to meet up with them that evening, and gazed towards the port city of Teirm. If there was one thing that stood out of the city, it was its grandeur. The city was encircled by a white cobblestone wall that was nearly a hundred feet tall. And nearly thirty feet thick. There were two main gates: one on the western side of the city, facing the sea, the other on the southern side, opening to the road. Overlooking the city, in the northeast sector, was a towering citadel, which housed the great lighthouse. A beam of light, produced by fire, roared from the top of the lighthouse as a beacon for ships out at sea. From their position on the hill, they could not make out the inner buildings but they grew progressively taller from the outside in; the tallest buildings were near the citadel. As explained by Brom, the city was laid out in such a way that pirate attacks could be easily repelled. Along the harbor, mighty vessels lay in port with their giant masts down. Each ship differed in terms of size and style. Some were more elegant that others, some were more battered. Others were ships of war that had large ballistas on deck and below ready for combat.

For the next half hour, the three men and dragon discussed plans while they stayed in the city. Obviously Saphira would not be able to and unfortunately have to stay outside the city walls and wait until they returned. Their first objective was to make contact with Brom's old acquaintance. From there, they would determine the location of the shipping logs and how best to retrieve them. Once the logs were in their possession, they would search for shipments of seithr oil. Finally, after discovering the location of most of the seithr oil, they would reconvene with Saphira and head out in search of the Ra'zac.

_Sounds simple enough_. Thought Karn.

After finalizing the details, Brom gave a determined number of days that the group would stay in Teirm. "I plan that we will stay for at least three days. Four or five and we could be putting ourselves in danger of becoming noticed by the Empire. Are we understood?"

"Aye." Eragon replied.

_I do not like this. Whilst you three troublemakers go about getting yourself into mischief, I must wait like a dog until its master has returned._ Saphira said to the group.

"Don't think of it like that Saphira. If we do happen to get in trouble, we will ask for your aid." Karn said.

"I will come out to visit you when we are not searching for the shipping logs." Eragon said to his partner. "Will that ease some of your tension?"

Saphira produced a grumbling noise from her throat before she spoke. _Yes it will. I still do not like this course of action._

Eragon pattered her side to comfort her and reaffirm that they would be fine whilst in Teirm. Breaking from their discussion, the three men road off to the southern edge of the cobblestone wall where the gate lay open to the road. It took them a half hour before they reached the gate. The opening was seventy-five feet tall and wide enough to let four large wagons in at one time. The portcullis was raised, letting travelers in before it would close for the night, in case of nightly raids from the coast. Crowds of people were filing into the city before the gate closed for the night. Brom had them all dismount and join in the crowd so they would become less detectable by the sentries patrolling the gate. The crowd proved to be a valuable disguise and they entered into the city with no trouble.

The buildings were conglomerated together growing taller towards the citadel in the center of the city. Torches were lit to help illuminate the streets as the light began to fade into night. Citizens of Teirm was making their home after a day of working at the docks or out in the fields. Men met at the taverns and basked in a merriment of laughter and drinking. They continued along the street for some time before Brom brought Snowfire to the side of the street, Eragon and Karn following behind with their own horses. Hitching their horses, Brom walked over to a building with a wooden sign above the door.

_The Green Chustnut, huh?_ Karn thought to himself as he read the sign. Grabbing his shoulder and Eragon's, Brom pulled the two boys off to the side of the building and into a small outcropping between the buildings.

In a whispered voice, Brom reminded them of the plan. "Alright, first we need to find my friend. The problem though is I don't recall where he lives. We'll ask someone in the tavern and see if they perhaps know where he resides." Brom said. "Also, we don't want to become noticed so always have your cloaks pulled over your head, you especially Eragon." He pointed a finger at the boy. The last thing they wanted was to have someone who knew Eragon and report him to the officials. With the task at hand the men pulled their hoods over their faces, obscuring them from view and walked into the Green Chestnut.

The tavern warm as a fire was brewing in the fireplace which felt nice against Karn's cold skin. Rowdy men were drinking mead in large pitchers, downing them in seconds and singing songs of merriment. Small tables dotted the room where men ate vigorously on warm food. The smell of the hot food filled Karn's nose which instantly made his stomach groan. He forgot that they did not hardly stop to rest and eat at all that day. A warm supper would have been nice to have after a long day's journey. At one end of the tavern was a large oval counter where a large bartender stood handing out pints of mead to men. With a nod directing to the bartender, Brom made his way to the counter, Karn and Eragon following behind.

As the men approached, the bartender looked up and produced a welcoming smile. "Ah welcome masters to the Green Chestnut. What is it that I can get ya? Food? Some large mugs of mead? Perhaps a room for you to rest? "

Brom leaned in so the bartender could hear over the whooping and hollering of the drunk tavern guests. "I'm searching for a man named Jeod. I'm supposed to meet him for business. Can you tell me where he lives?"

A confounded look appeared on the man's face and he scratched his cheek. "Nah I don't reckon I know the man." The bartender leaned in closer to Brom, so only the four of them could hear the conversation. "But for some crowns, perhaps my memory will come back." His welcoming demeanor was replaced with that of greed, he raised his hand and rubbed his index finger and thumb together in a gesture repeating his offer.

"How much are you asking?" Said Brom.

"Thirty-five crowns."

Brom's eyes furrowed together, a sign that Karn grew to know that the old man was becoming irritated. "Thirty-five crowns is too much. Perhaps you could lower your price?"

The bartender shook his head. "Nah, thirty-five crowns. Take it or leave it."

Brom was becoming irritated at the man, Karn could sense it. Throughout his life, when Brom needed information, he wanted it then and now. Karn could feel Brom's anger for this man or the type of people like him who try to scrounge what cash he could from innocent travelers. Brom wasn't willing to pay the amount either, to him it literally was too much for a small piece of information. Deciding that the best course of action was for him to intervene, Karn stepped beside Brom and faced the bartender.

"And what do you want lad?" The man said in a snobbish remark.

Reaching for the Force, Karn casted his mind out to the bartender and invaded his conscious. The shifting of thoughts and feelings swirled around him. Using the Force, Karn grasped hold of the man's mind, putting him under his influence. Waving his hand in front of the man Karn said, "You don't need us to pay for the information. In fact, you are willing to give us the information for free."

The bartender appeared to go limp as Karn's influence over his mind took control. The man's grew a dull expression and his eyes drooped. Brom and Eragon stared at Karn wondering what he was doing. Eragon had just put his hand on Karn's shoulder when the bartended complied with Karn's will.

"I don't need you to pay for the information. In fact, I am willing to give you the information for free. That man lives in the western section of town on the second tier. His business resides next to the herbalist, Angela ". Releasing the grip he had on the man's mind, Karn returned his conscious to his own body. Instantly, the man regained his composure and he eyes returned to having that greedy stare he had moments ago.

"Well? What do you want boy? Are you lot paying me my crowns? If not then go!" The man ordered.

Excusing themselves from the man's presence, the trio made their way outside of the tavern back to their tethered horses. Coming up next to him, Eragon whispered to Karn in an exciting tone. "You can use the Force to do something like that?"

Karn gave him a slight smile and nodded in confirmation. They mounted their horses and headed off towards the second tiered section of the city. There was a surprising difference between the lower tier and upper tiers and that was the outwardly appearance. The upper-section of the tiered city was nicer. The houses were clean, ornate, and large. Karn developed the assumption that the more well-off citizens of the city lived here. Also, he felt conspicuous because of it. Three dirty, worn out travelers in a ritzy part of the city stuck out like a wookie in a bar full of rodians.

It didn't take them long to find the herbalist's shop. The small one story, wooden, building had a cheery sign which said, "Angela the Herbalist." At this late at night, Karn was not expecting anyone to be out but much to his surprise a woman sat by the front door on a rocking chair. The woman was short, probably only came up to his shoulders seeing how Karn was almost six foot. She was a slender woman but she did possess the qualities of a true maiden. Long, brown curly-hair fell down in front of her eyes. She held a frog in one hand and writing with the other. And surprisingly, she looked around the same age as Karn or maybe a decade older than him.

_So this must be Angela, the herbalist_. Karn thought to himself.

On either side of the herbalist's store was a house. Ornate and large just like the rest of this part of the city. "What one do think is Jeod's? Eragon asked.

Brom deliberated, then said, "Let's find out." He approached the woman and asked politely, "Could you tell us which house Jeod lives in?"

"I could." She continued writing.

"Will you tell us?"

"Yes." The herbalist fell silent, but she continued to scribble on her piece of parchment. The frog in her hand croaked. The three travelers waited uncomfortably, but she said nothing else. Eragon was about to blurt something out before Angela looked up. "Of course I'll tell you! All you have to do is ask. Your first question was whether or not I _could_ tell you, and the second was if I _would_ tell you. But you never actually put the question to me."

"Then let me ask properly," said Brom with a smile. "Which house is Jeod's? And why are you holding a frog?"

"Now we are getting somewhere," she bantered. "Jeod is on the right. And as for the frog, it's actually a toad. I'm trying to prove that toads don't exist – that there are only frogs."

"How can toads not exist if you are holding one right now?" interrupted Eragon.

The woman shook her head energetically. "No, no you don't understand. If I prove that toads never exist, then this is actually a frog and never a toad. There the toad you see before you now never existed. Also, if I can prove there are only frogs, then toads won't be able to do anything bad – like make teeth fall out, cause warts, and poison or kill people. Also, witches won't be able to use any of their evil spells because, of course, there won't be any toads around."

"I see," said Brom carefully. "It all sounds very fascinating but we must be off and see Jeod."

"Of course, of course," she said, waving her hand away and returning to her work.

Once they were out of the herbalist's earshot, Eragon said, "She's crazy!"

"It's possible," said Brom, "but you never know. She could discover something useful. Perhaps toads in fact don't exist."

"And my boots are made of solid gold," retorted Eragon.

"And I'm a being from another universe," added Karn.

Both Brom and Eragon chuckled at his response. The three stopped before a door with an iron knocker and marble doorstep. Reaching up to clasp the knocker, Brom knocked several times. No one answered. "Perhaps this is the wrong residence?" said Karn. Brom ignored him and knocked again, this time with a little more force.

Somewhere beyond the door, they heard someone running to the door. A young woman with a pale complexion and light blond hair cracked it open. Her eyes were puffy; Karn assumed that she had recently shed tears. However, her voice was perfectly steady. "yes, what do you want?"

"Does Jeod live here?" asked Brom courteously.

"Yes, he is my husband. Is he expecting you?" She did not open the door any farther.

"No, but we need to talk with him," said Brom.

"I'm sorry but his is busy."

"We have traveled many leagues and it is important that we see him."

The woman's face hardened. "He is very busy."

Once again, Karn could feel the irritation build inside Brom. When he replied though, his voice was still kind. "Since he is unavailable, would you mind delivering him a message?" The woman pondered for a moment before dipping her head. "Tell him that a friend from Gil'ead is waiting outside."

A suspicious look appeared on the woman's face but she said, "Very well." She closed the door behind her and they could hear her footsteps recede.

"You're quite the charmer." Eragon remarked.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, "snapped Brom. "And don't say anything. Let me do the talking." He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. The boy withdrew to himself and anger began to boil inside him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Karn tried to reassure Eragon that it was alright.

A few seconds passed before the sound of hurrying footsteps caught their attention. The door to the house flew open and a tall man burst forth. He was garbed in expensive clothes that were wrinkled, his grey hair wispy, and he had a long scar stretched across his scalp to his temple.

At the sight of them, the man's eyes grew wide, and he slumped against the doorframe. His mouth gaped open several times trying to come up with words. In a faint voice he asked, "Brom…?"

Before Brom said anything else, he held a finger to his lips and reached forward, clasping the man's arm. "It's good to see you, Jeod! I'm glad that memory has not failed you. But please, try to refrain from speaking my name in public. It would be unfortunate if anyone discovered that I was here."

"Of-of course. I thought you were dead," he whispered. "What happened? Why haven't you gotten in contact with me sooner?"

"I shall explain everything. Do you mind if we continue this conversation inside?" Jeod hesitated, swinging his gaze between Eragon, Brom, and Karn – his face unreadable. Finally he said, "Yes, you can tie your horses off on the post off to the side of the house. I'll have a stable boy take them and feed them." Doing what the man said, Brom, Eragon and Karn tethered their horses and proceeded inside the doorway. Entering into a large foyer, Jeod led the men up a set of stairs to the second landing. They walked along a hallway that was littered with doors and paintings on the walls. Jeod opened a door at the far end of the room and ushered the men inside. The room was rather spacious with an ornate carpet and bookshelves placed along the sides of the room. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the room with a high back chair. Jeod proceeded to sit down in it and gestured for the three to do the same. There were sitting chairs in the room and each person claimed one as their own.

"You, old man, have some explaining to do."

Brom's face crinkled with a smile. "Who are you calling an old man? The last time I saw you there was not a spec of grey in your hair. Now look at it."

"And you look the same as you did nearly two decades ago. And you still act the same as ever. Enough of this though, get on with your story," said Jeod impatiently.

Brom relaxed into his chair and pulled out his pipe. He began to blow puffs of smoke. "Do you remember why we were in Gil'ead?"

"Yes, of course," said Jeod. "That sort of thing is hard for a man to forget."

"Well, after we had gotten separated, I managed to find myself in a room fully of crates and boxes. And out of curiosity, I decided to rummage through them. And by the grace of the gods I had managed to find what we were looking for." An expression of shock ran over Jeod's face. "Once I had it in my hands, I couldn't wait to find you or else we would be caught. I fled the city and took it to the Varden for safekeeping until I was needed to fulfill my duty."

Jeod inspected both Eragon and Karn, his grey eyes taking in every detail. He raised his eyebrows and said, "I assume, then, that you are fulfilling your duty?"

"No, it's not that simple. Unfortunately, it was stolen. After living in Carvahall for some time I decided to learn what I could of what happened. These two young men happened to be traveling in the same direction and we have stayed together since."

A puzzled look grew on Jeod's face. "Did the Varden inform you?" "No," was Brom's reply.

"Then how could have known that it was – "

Brom cut him off quickly, saying, "Eragon's uncle," directing to the young brown haired boy, "was brutally killed by the Ra'zac. They burned his home and nearly him in the process. He seeks out revenge, but they have left us with not trace. We need your help to find them."

"I do not know where the Ra'zac might be hiding. And no one has told me so."

Reaching inside his robes, Brom produced the Ra'zac's flask and tossed it over to Jeod. "There's Seithr oil in it – the dangerous kind. The Ra'zac were carrying. They lost it along the road and we happened to find it. We need to see Teirm's shipping records so we can trace the Empire's purchases of the oil. That should tell us where the Ra'zac's lair is."

Lines appeared on Jeod's face as he pondered. He pointed to the books on the bookshelf. "Do you see all those? Those are just the records of my business. Just _my_ business. The records you seek are held in the citadel and there are thousands of books that could take months to shift through. You've gotten yourself into a project that may be over your heads. What's worse, we normal merchants are not permitted to have access to the records – Brand, Teirm's administrator of trade, is the only one with access."

"I can handle that when the time comes," Brom said. "But we need a few days of rest before we can think about making a move.

"My house is your home, of course. Do you have another name while you are here?"

Brom thought Jeod's question for a few minutes before answering. "Whilst in Teirm, you may call me Neal and the boy is Evan."

Jeod nodded towards the Force-user. "And what about him?"

Brom stared at Karn for a few moments. Karn didn't feel like his name wouldn't be recognized by anyone of this world so his name would be acceptable to use in public.

"My name is Karn. It's a pleasure to meet you Jeod."

Inclining his head, Jeod welcomed the boy. "Pleasure is all mine, Karn."

Brom directed his attention at both boys. "Could you two go and bring our supplies into the house."

"You may use the two rooms at the other end of the landing." Jeod added.

Eragon and Karn shoved themselves out of the chairs and the left the room, closing the door behind them. It didn't take them long to unsaddle the horses, that were still hitched outside the home. Eragon and Karn hauled the supplies inside the home and took them into one of the two rooms that Jeod pointed out. The two rooms were similar to each other, each had a bed and an end table, nightstand and wardrobe. A sitting chair lay in the corners of both rooms with a small table in the center of the room. Eragon went inside the room and laid the equipment and supplies in a corner; a candle sat on the end table to which Eragon said, "Brisignr." The candlewick ignited and a small flame was produced. Karn followed behind Eragon into the room and placed his supplies right alongside the boy's then proceeded to sit down in the chair. The exertion from traveling hard that day finally set upon Karn's body. Exhausting began to pick away at him, its grasp closing on his mind. He was tired and wished to fall asleep. However, the room filled with emotions of anger and doubt. The source of the emotions were from Eragon, which worried Karn.

Sitting up in the chair, Karn addressed the issue. "Eragon, you alright?"

The boy sat down on the bed, placing his head upon the pillow. "I feel like Brom is leaving some things a secret from me. From both of us. I want to know why he is keeping us in the dark."

Karn concentrated intensely on the boy. The emotions he had were bursting forth like a raging storm. It seems that this wasn't the first time that Brom has kept Eragon in the dark. Getting angered by the situation won't do them any good.

"I don't think you should need to worry Eragon. Brom has his reasons for hiding information from us – if he is. In time, he will reveal what he has kept from us. Trust in his judgement." Said Karn.

The boy released a long sigh, trying to let go of his pent-up frustration towards Brom. "Perhaps you're right. I just don't like being kept in the dark, you know?"

"I understand Eragon. Bah, enough of this. Let us sleep, we have a big day ahead of us. The hunt for your uncle's killers is nigh. Rest and build up your strength."

Complying with his order, Eragon took off his boots and rolled over on the bed, away from the light. Soon enough, the faint snores of the boy filled the room. Propping his arm on the chair, Karn rested his head in his hand and attempted to drift off to sleep. The events of the day passed through Karn's mind, making it difficult for him to sleep. Even after attempting to meditate, Karn couldn't push the thoughts out of his mind. He finally had the chance to earn some well-needed sleep and his mind plagued him from doing so. After some time, disgruntled, Karn rose from his chair and exited the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. The door of the room next to them was closed, Brom must have entered into the room without their noticing. Proceeding back down to the foyer, Karn exited the house and onto the dark, deserted street.

The cool, salty air brushed against his face, filling his nostrils. The silence of the city brought a calming mood upon him. As Karn gazed across the street, not a single person was out that night. They all had returned to their homes to enjoy a good night's sleep. Except for one individual. The next house over the herbalist, Angela, remained in the same position as they left her when they met the woman. She sat on the rocking chair and continued to hold the toad, or frog in her hand while she continued to take notes.

_She's still going at it? She really must want to know if toads don't exist._

For some unknown reason, Karn began to make his way over to the woman. As he came under the light of a street torch, the woman did not look up. Instead she continued her scribing, taking notes of anything that may prove valuable to her research. She must have noticed his approach though, for she addressed him. "Well well well, if it isn't the young lad that "came from another universe."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Karn's mind went into hyperdrive. Did she somehow know that he was not from Alagaesia? How could she? There was no possible way that should even know that. The Force-user went on the alert and his mind was coming up with different scenarios before the woman continued. "How's your friends foot? I can only imagine what sores he must have after wearing solid gold boots for so long."

Karns eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. _What a weird woman. Why would she even bother asking if Eragon if he had sores from solid gold boots?_ Realization struck the side of Karn's head. Remembering but an hour ago when Eragon and him made fun of the woman and her work, he remembered the analogies that the two boys made. _She heard us? That's impossible. We were out of earshot._ He looked down at the woman in bewilderment. She still did not raise her head to look at him.

"You heard that?" Karn said in a surprised manner.

"Yes I did," the herbalist said with a harshness to her voice. "And you and the other boy should be ashamed of yourselves, making fun of someone's work. At least the elderly gentleman had some courtesy of keeping his opinions to himself."

"I'm sorry." Karn said apologetically. "I meant no disrespect."

"Of course not. You don't understand your actions until you've already committed them. All men are like that. Or at least most men are. Then again, most humans are like that."

Karn inwardly winced with irritation at the woman's impolite words. _Well aren't you just a bunch of cheeriness_.

Continuing on with his apology Karn said, "I swear, I meant no ill-will towards your work. It's just hard to believe that toads don't exist when we've grown to understand that toads and frogs are different – not one in the same."

The woman's writing increased with speed. She had opened the toad's mouth and something must have intrigued her, important enough to write it down. Karn continued to stand and look down at the woman as she went about her project. Several minutes passed and the two never spoke a word. The tension that was building in the air made Karn feel a little uncomfortable. What was he doing out here anyway?

As if she was reading his mind, the woman asked Karn, "So what brings you out here so late at night?"

"I had some difficulty falling asleep. I guess I just wanted to take my mind of off some things." Karn answered.

"And what would those 'things' be?" the woman questioned Karn.

"Just things." Was Karn's only answer. She didn't need to know what Karn was reflecting on in his mind. That was meant for him and him alone.

The woman stopped writing and finally looked up at him. The air that filled Karn's lungs escaped him as he set his own eyes upon hers. Her eyes were not normal like Brom, Eragon, or his; her eyes were the shade of a deep amber color. They shined brightly in the light of the torch; it was quite intoxicating.

For the first time, Karn felt like the woman was judging him. She looked about his person, searching for something. If he continued to stare into her gaze, Karn feared that whatever the woman was searching for, she would find it. Unable to hold her gaze, Karn averted his eyes. The feeling of apprehension that filled him disappeared immediately. Feeling that he was wasting his time, Karn turned and was about to head back to Jeod's home before Angela stopped him.

"Would you like a tonic? It will help you sleep tonight." she asked.

The question caught him off guard. Karn was half expecting her to continue questing him about his thoughts. But instead, she averted the question and asked a simple one.

"If it will help me sleep, I would appreciate that." Karn said.

The herbalist stood up from her rocking chair and headed towards the door to her shop. She stepped through the door from and with a flick of her fingers, she commanded Karn to follow. Karn, with some reluctance, followed behind her. The shop was poorly lit but there were enough candles lit to reveal aspects of the herbalist's shop. A colorful bird with wide tail feathers and a sharp, powerful beak looked at Karn inquisitively from a cage near the front window. Plants covered the walls; vines ran up the sides and clung to the ceiling obscuring all but an old wooden chandelier. There was a collection of mortars, pestles, metal bowls, and a clear crystal ball the size of Karn's head that rested on a long counter. Angela, stepping around complex machines, crates of rocks, piles of scrolls, and other objects, pulled back a curtain hanging from the wall which revealed a separate room, and entered. Karn nearly reached the counter before the presence of a second individual caught his attention.

The presence came from behind the counter where a series of drawers covered the wall. In the gap between two drawers, was a pair of red eyes that suddenly appeared. Jumping from its hiding place, a giant cat landed onto the counter. It had a lean body with powerful shoulders and oversized paws. Its mane was shaggy and covered its angular face. White fangs curved down over its jaw. The cat inspected him with its red eyes while its tail flicked back and forth.

From the cats mind, Karn could sense its curiosity but at the same time is lack of interest towards him. But there was more to this animal that met the Force-users eyes. Stretching out his mind and touched the cat's consciousness. The cat's mind was heavily guarded which greatly intrigued Karn. _You're no ordinary cat, aren't you._ Karn thought to himself.

_You are quite right_.

Karn nearly doubled back in shock at the voice. It took him several seconds before he realized that the voice he heard was from the ferocious cat. It began to lick its paws.

_You can talk?_

_Of course I can talk. I just refuse to talk to individuals who don't interest me._

_But you're a cat!_ Karn objected.

The cat yowled and stalked closer to him. Barely a foot from each other's faces, it brought one of its giant front paws and batted him over the head. Karn began to get angry at the creature but it growled, showing its fangs. _Do I look like a feeble feline that walks amongst the streets searching for scraps?_

_No…_

_Then what gives you the impression that I am one?_ Karn was about to say something but the cat once again, batted him over the head. _You obviously aren't educated with the magical races that live here in Alagaesia_. _Listen and listen good human. I am a werecat_.

_A werecat?_ Karn repeated.

_Yes. And there's one thing you never do to a werecat, and that is wake it up from its nap._

Karn was lost in his own confusion and by the creature's threat. _I'm sorry I disturbed you._

_I sense Angela enter and planned on getting up anyway,_ it said. It stretched itself across the counter before jumping back into its sleeping place.

_Wait_, said Karn, _for a creature with such an intelligence, you must have a name._

The werecat's eyes peered at him, judging him. _In my life, I've acquired many names. If you seek the true one, then you are sorely out of your league._ Karn was about to retract his mind from the werecat's consciousness before it answered it. _However, you may call me Solembum._

_It's a pleasure, mighty Solembum. My name is Karn._

The cat began to purr and it rose in volume. The sound of footsteps from the next room grew louder and Angela appeared from curtain, her arms full of different looking plants. Her eyes flickered at Solembum and she looked shocked. "He says you talked with him."

"You can speak with the Solembum as well?" asked Karn.

She tossed her head, moving the curls out of her face. "Certainly, but that doesn't mean that he will say anything in return." She placed the plants on the counter and began to grind them using the mortar and pestles. "He likes you, which is most unusual. Solembum has only spoken to a select few other than yourself."

"I will take that as a compliment then," stated Karn.

"As you should. It's an honor to have engaged in conversation with a werecat and fortunate enough to not been mauled."

"I see." Karn watched as the herbalist continue to grind the plants, which considered of some dried leaves and roots, into a dust like state. It took close to twenty minutes before the woman finally stopped crushing the contents. Pulling out a glass and wineskin from under the counter, Angela poured the contents of the wineskin into the goblet. She then thoroughly mixed it with the crushed plants ensure that the mix was equally distributed and set right. Passing the glass over to Karn, she asked him to drink from it. An odd aroma rose from the tonic and it nearly made Karn gag. It was a very potent and it rattled his nerves.

Plugging his nose, Karn brought the glass to his lips and drank the tonic in one solid gulp. If the smell was bad, then the taste was worse. Karn began to uncontrollably cough as the liquid flowed down his throat. The herbalist appeared next to him and patted him on the back, helping clear his throat. Karn held up his hand informing the woman that he was alright. She recoiled and proceeded to clean the front counter.

"Is being an herbalist all that you do?" Karn said between intakes of breath and coughs.

"No it is not," she said with a grin. "The rich lords of Teirm as me to make love potions for them. I never claim that they work but for some reason, unbeknownst to me, they continue to return. But seeing as how you don't need a love potion, perhaps you could use your fortune told? I do that for the rich fool maidens of Teirm. What do you say?"

Through Brom's lectures, Karn was sure that magic did not have the capabilities of showing visions of the future. The Force has been proven however that it does affect the course of time. It is the only entity that can show visions of the past, present, and future. Nothing else could.

"I'm sorry but I'm will pass. My future is already unpredictable." Karn spoke truthfully. First he was in his own world and then he gets transported here to Alagaesia. Who knows what could happen to him in the future.

The woman's face puffed up and her cheeks turned red. "Are you implying that my fortune telling isn't good enough to read your future?"

"No, no. I'm not saying that your skills aren't good. I'm just skeptical." Karn said trying to reassure the woman. She stared at him once again with her amber eyes. Apprehension swelled within him again. Once again, Karn had to avert staring at her eyes. Without a word, Angela returned to the curtain and disappeared into the backroom. Several minutes passed before she returned, carrying a leather pouch and placed it on the counter in front of him. Pouring the contents of the pouch onto the table's surface, several smooth bones fell into a pile. Runes and symbols were etched onto the sides.

"These," she said, touching them gently, "are the knucklebones of a dragon. Unlike crystal balls and tea leaves, these hold true power. With these, I can predict what your future will hold."

Karn looked at the bones with a feeling of uncertainty. Again, there was nothing other than the Force that could predict the future. No bones of a creature could grant a person the gift of foresight. Even if the bones were to somehow predict his future, would he accept it? Or would he go mad? "Why do you offer this?" Karn asked.

"Because you insulted my abilities. I want to prove you wrong. And… because of Solembum. The fact that he spoke to you means that you are special. How special remains a question, which I find quite interesting."

_You don't even know the half of it, _thought Karn. He continued to stare at the bones for some time. He didn't want to anger the herbalist any more than what he has done. Feeling that it would be better to comply than to hear her rant, Karn ultimately decided to go along.

"Cast the bones for me," he said.

Angela's face became grave as she grasped the bones in each hand. Her eyes closed, and her lips moved in a soundless murmur. Then she said in a whisper, "_Manin! Wyrda! Hügin!_" and tossed the bones onto the counter. The bones jumbled all together, gleaming in the faint candle light. Angela's eyes remained closed and she fell silent. Karn was beginning to wonder if all this was a farce.

Just when he was about to shake Angela's shoulder, a strong pressure fell upon the room. It was a strong aura that pressed itself down upon him, nearly suffocating him. The wooden floor began to creek with the strain. The mortar and pestle and glass instruments began to shake uncontrollably. This pressure though felt distinctively familiar. Its touch against his body and mind reminded him of something that felt has continuously felt for years. This pressure was palpable with knowledge, wisdom and compassion, however Karn could also sense anger and pride resonate with it. Why did this presence feel so familiar to him?

Before he could think any more, Angela's eyes opened up. No longer were her eyes the same deep amber color she always had, he eyes looked as if they were clouded by a deep fog. Her irises didn't show any color, they were greyed out. Karn grew alarmed at the sudden change in the woman's appearance. Whatever was occurring was something he had never seen before.

Gazing at the Force-user, Angel spoke to him, "Your future is clouded but there are some clearer instances" she paused for several seconds, "… the death of a friend draws near… a land engulfed in fire… a battle to determine the fate of Alagaesia … darkness shall take you … and… a woman – she's important to you." Angela's voice began to fade and the fog in her eyes lifted returning her normal amber eyes. The pressure in the room dissipated also, returning the atmosphere to normalcy.

Angel leaned back into a chair and heaved a long sigh. Sweat had accumulated on her brow and she pulled the wineskin out from under the counter. She drank deeply, drinking several large mouthfuls. "This…you… you were right. Your future is unpredictable. Save for only those instances."

Karn stood there, his eyes wide-eyed. What he just experienced was nothing like he's seen with Brom or Eragon when it came to using magic.

_That power that just occurred was not magic. It felt different compared to the times I've felt Eragon use it. It was wild and untamed. I've felt it somewhere before but where. What did she say again?... _A death of a friend_. Who was it? Eragon or Brom? They are the only two people in this world that I would consider a friend. But again this is the future so I could make more allies in the future. It might not be those two that dies. _A land engulfed in fire. _I don't know any place that is like that._ A battle to determine the fate of Alagaesia. _There will be many battles probably in my future that will determine Eragon's chance at changing the fate of Alagaesia._ The darkness shall take me? _I've got a bad feeling about that…. _A thought occurred to Karn. _Do I fall to the Dark side?_ The thought of that sent chills down his spine. After struggling for years walking down the path between the two sides, the prospect of him succumbing to one was hard to accept. _I won't let that happen. I'd cut myself from the Force before that would ever happen. _Then there was the last bit of Angela's vision: A women – she's important to you. _What woman could possibly be important to me? Why she is so important is my question._

It had been several minutes of Karn standing there like that while pondering the events of the future. Angela was staring at him curiously. Solembum jumped back onto the counter and advanced towards Karn which was soon followed by the werecat batting him against the head with his paw. The impact of the hit brought Karn out of his thinking.

"Are you concerned of your future?" asked Angela?

Karn leaned forward unto the counter to rest his head. What he didn't realize though was that he was about to experience a severe shock. On the counter was a large metal rod that appeared to have several buttons on it – similar to his lightsaber. As his arms were but inches above the rod, Angela cried out, "Don't touch that!" But her warning came too late. As Karn made contact with the rod, electrical charges surged up and done its length. A shock of electricity exploded through his body, and he fell to the floor writhing. The curly-haired woman rushed around the counter and bent down to see if he was harmed.

The pain slowly faded, and Karn was slowly able to regain control of his muscles. Placing her hands on him, Angela helped him into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" she asked. Gasping for air, Karn answered, "I'm fine. Just got the air knocked out of me." The last little bit of convulsions faded as Karn began to breathe deeply. Seeing that the Force-user was fine, Angela stood but her attention was drawn to a section of her shop. Walking over, she bent down and picked up a foot-long metal cylinder. It wasn't the same metal rod that Karn had just touched. A shock of anxiety ran down the entire length of his person. The object that Angela was holding was one of his lightsabers. Running a hand down his to his utility belt, Karn felt that one of his weapons was not locked into the d-link.

_Oh shuta! It must have fallen off when I fell._

Angela held the metal cylinder in the light of the candle, examining it. The woman's eyes grew wide in astonishment. She ran her hands along its cool metal plating. Whipping her head around so fast to face him, Karn could have sworn she overwrought her neck. Her voice was strained, "Where did you get this?"

Rising to his feet, Karn approached the woman and held out his hand. "That is none of your business," he replied. The woman brought the lightsaber hilt closer to her bosom as if it was precious to her. Reaching out, Karn grabbed hold of his lightsaber and began to pull it away. With some reluctance, Angela released it. Making sure that this time the lightsaber was locked into place, Karn returned it to his utility belt.

In a shocking display, Angela grabbed hold of his wrist and peered up into his eyes. Once again, Karn felt nervous, as she drew closer to him. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. Her amber eyes searched the depths of his own. In a hushed voice she asked, "Who are you?" Karn tried to release his wrist from her grasp but she held on with surprising strength, holding him in place.

Something wasn't right. This woman wasn't right. He finally realized that he could sense nothing from her. Angela's mind was closed off – no thought or emotion ebbed out from her. In a tone much like Angela's, Karn asked the same question. "Who are you?"

Her grip tightened slightly on his wrist. This time she was the one to avert his eyes and bit her lower lip. After some minutes, she finally released Karn's hand. In a quiet tone of voice, Angela said, "Take your leave boy. It is late and I need to rest. The tonic I gave you should be taking affect soon."

Karn made his way over to the door, careful to avoid the items, crates and boxes scattered across the floor. As he began to open the front door, Angela called out to him once more but in her normal, eccentric voice. "Boy, you have no manners. Don't you know that I expect payment for the tonic?" Karn turned around and faced the woman, one eyebrow raised. "And what payment is that?"

"As payment for the tonic, I ask for one thing."

"And what is that?" Karn said cautiously.

"Your name."

"My name?" Karn said surprised.

"As I recall, you have failed to tell me your name. I'm curious as to what it is," said Angela.

"You always seem to be naturally curious." Karn retorted.

"Is that a crime?" the woman said placing her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not….Karn. My name is Karn," he said.

"Well it's finally a pleasure Karn. Please come back if you need any more tonics to help you sleep," dipping her head and offering a slight curtsy.

Karn inclined his head to the woman, "Perhaps if it ever happens again. Good night Angela." _Good night Solembum_.

_Good night human_, was the werecats reply. He continued to sit on the counter and lick its front paws. His tail flicked back and forth, lightly brushing the mortars and pestles. Taking his leave, Karn exited the building and returned to Jeod's home.

* * *

After the boy left, Angela walked into the backroom of the shop. The backroom was just as cluttered with plants and boxes and odds-and-ends just like in the front. Sitting down on a high back chair, the emotions that she held back were finally let loose. Her body began to tremble as shock and revelation ran through her limbs. Solembum soon followed in after her, his tail high in the air. Jumping up into Angela's lap, the werecat curled in on himself and began to purr. Angela began to stroke the creatures' fur, its purring increased in volume.

_Has the boy left you distraught?_ The werecat asked.

_There's more to him than he claims to be,_ Angela said to Solembum. _The moment I first saw him, with Brom and the other boy, I could sense that he was not a normal being. His stance and walk reminds me of an experienced warrior. But his very presence was abnormal, a dark aura surrounded him but he was calm, serene, and kind. I don't understand. I've only felt another like him once… And that metal rod…_ Angela went silent as a tidal wave of memories flashed before her eyes.

_ Standing in a large, dark room, three individuals squared off against a man garbed in black robes. The three individuals each carried a metal cylinder with a blade of light emitting from the hilt. The first individual, a man wearing a mask with a t-shaped visor, charged the cloaked man, his green-bladed lightsaber raised into the air. Following his lead, a curly-haired woman with a blue double-bladed lightsaber flanked the garbed man._

_ The Sith Emperor shot out bolts of lightning at the two. Weaving and dodging, the two Jedi managed to avoid the lightning bolts. The third individual charged directly into the fray, his blood-red lightsaber in hand. The Sith met the Emperor only to have his attack deflected by the Dark Lord's own red bladed lightsaber. In an exchange of blows, the Sith allowed the Jedi enough time to flank both sides of the Emperor. As the Jedi neared, a pressure fell upon the room of dark energy. The space between the Emperor and the Sith distorted and a loud explosion occurred. Knocked off his feet, the Sith was sent flying across the throne room into the durasteel wall. The walls buckled under the impact and the Sith fell to the floor._

_ Reaching out to the Force, the woman augmented her speed making her appear as a blur. She was but a meter away from the Sith Emperor when she felt the power of the Dark Side hold her in place and stop her in her wake. Lightning erupted from the Sith's hand and launched it towards her. Jumping in front of the blast, the masked Jedi brought both hands up using the Force to create a barrier. The lightning was redirected across the room, leaving the two untouched. Too fast for her to see, the Sith Emperor charged the masked Jedi, lightning still coursing in his hand and punched the barrier. In a flash of light, the barricade fell and the Jedi was engulfed in lightning. The room was filled with the sound of crackling lightning and the blood-curling screams of the masked Jedi._

"Revan!" _cried the woman._

_ Revan laid upon the ground crying out in pain as the waves of lightning continued to strike him. The deep voice of the Emperor rung out over the room. "You journey ends here Jedi. Once more the Sith will bring the Jedi to their knees."_

_ "_Revan!"_ the woman cried again._

_ Slowly rising to his feet, the space around Revan distorted. The woman sensed the Jedi gathering both the powers of the Dark and Light side. In a display of power, Revan shot out a wave of energy meeting the Emperor's lightning. The two Force-users were locked, trying to push the others attack back. The entire room began to buckle under the strain due to the powers at work. The presence of the Dark Side intensified, clouding the woman's mind. There was nothing she could do in this fight, it was all up to Revan. _

_As Dark and Light, together, pushed back the Emperor's powers, a strange presence fell over her. The powers that bound her in place, disappeared. Taking the opportunity, she flung herself off to the side, and charged towards the Sith Emperor. A voice rose over the room, it was Revan's but his voice was inaudible to the charging Jedi. The Emperor raised his second arm and shot out another wave of lightning. Raising her lightsaber, the woman was prepared to block the attack. However, the lightning did not act like normal. The waves of electricity swirled around her into a tornado of lightning. Caught in the middle of it, sparks of electricity struck her from all directions. Pain rushed through her body as she became overwhelmed by the whirlwind of Dark Side energy. The pain grew and grew and caused her to scream in agony and forced her to the ground. Her skin began to burn and her muscles quivered out of control. Her life began to ebb away with every second as it was drained to fuel the Emperor's power._

"Make it stop." _She thought to herself. _ "Make it go away… I don't want to die!" _The laugh of the Sith Emperor echoed across the room. His victory was nearly at hand._ "Someone please stop this."_ No one came their rescue. The Emperor was pushing back Revan's attack. They failed at killing the Emperor. The Republic, the Jedi would fall. _"Please…stop…" _Her vision began to fade as the last bits of her life began to dwindle. _"… someone…" _Darkness took her and the world around her began to fade away. Nothing remained but the dark…_

… _The same presence that freed her earlier filled her being, preserving what little life she had left. The dark void she entered turned white. As she laid floating in the abyss, shapes and figures began to appear. The woman laid upon a mossy patch of earth. Large trees surrounded her and stretched for leagues in every direction. She wasn't sure where she was or what had happened. Her body was still battered and blisters and boils dotted her skin. She was too weak to rise and remained lying upon the cool earth. The sun shone between the trees branches, warming her face. Her muscles refused to move and she continued to lay upon the ground for hours. As the last bit of light began to disappear over the horizon, a person came into her field a vision. It was a woman with long blonde hair. Her features were fair and her ears were pointed at the end. Unable to maintain consciousness, the woman fell asleep._

Angela was brought back from her memories when she felt something pad her cheek. Gazing down, Solembum was looking up towards her and poking her cheek with his paw. Stroking its mane, the werecat arched its back as Angela's hand ran down its back.

_Meetra?_

_I'm fine Solembum… It seems that I am not the only Force-user in Alagaesia after all._

The werecat curled itself into the woman's lap and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. _What will you do?_ The werecat asked.

_I'm not sure just yet… I've never met a Force-user like Karn before. I'm curious about who he is. And maybe he can answer some questions…_

The werecat said nothing else after that and began to sleep. Its tail flicked back and forth. Angela chuckled at the sight of the sleeping werecat. Even if it was a ferocious werecat, he acted just like a domestic feline. Angela continued to pet Solembum until she began to grow tired and eventually fell asleep in the chair. The image of the young Force-user appeared in her dreams, and somewhere she felt a sense of relief. No longer was she alone in this world.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNN! Ha how did you like that? Let me know what you think in the reviews and I'll answer your questions the next time I post a chapter.**

**Have a great day guys!**


	7. Chapter 6 A - Prophecy and Planning

**Hey Everyone!**** Sorry it has taken me so long to get an upload out. These last few weeks of college are starting to wind down and that means professors try to pile as much assignments on us as possible. I regret to inform you that this coming week and the week following that, I won't be able to post. These next two weeks are in preparations of finals and I need as much time as possible to focus on them and do well for the semester. So because of that, I've split up my new chapter into two parts so you have something to read during that time. I know it isn't much but it is the thought that counts. I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave a review and let me know if there are anything things that concern you or if you just want to leave some ideas or just state how well you think the fanfic is going!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Q&A shall be posted at the end of the chapter guys so go take a look!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 6 - A

It was mid-morning the next day for Karn rose from his deep sleep. The tonic that Angela had given him immediately started to take effect not long after he left her shop that night. As soon as he sat himself down in the chair that he and Eragon shared, he was out like a broken hyperdrive. A series of knocks rapped at the door which caused him to jump up in the chair. A disgruntled, tired, moan rattled in his throat. Going up to the door, Karn opened it to find a man in a servant's uniform, with greased back hair, and a hooked nose. The butler looked over Karn and his travel-worn attire. His eyes squinted slightly at his dirtiness. "Sir, Neal left with my master for the citadel earlier this morning. He said you could do whatever you want today because he will not return until this evening. Evan has already taken leave of the house and has ventured off into town."

Karn thanked him for the message. Retreating back into his room, Karn stripped off his armor and robe, and went over to the water basin and washed off his face. The cool water ran down his face and neck which melted away the last little bit of exhaustion. Holding a mirror up at arm's length, he inspected his body. The months of physical training and practicing with a lightsaber have left him lean and muscular. However, his body was not unscathed for a large long scar ran down from his left pectoral down to his hip. Karn traced the discolored patch of skin along its length. This was the price he paid in order to become a Grey Knight.

_Without pain, one does not understand fear. Without fear, one does not understand suffering. Without suffering, one does not understand the Dark Side._

Karn repeated the mantra several times, letting it sink into his mind. The life of a Grey Knight was an arduous journey. Mediation was required daily in order to center oneself in their raw emotions and maintain their clarity. Unable to do so decreased ones standing in the Grey Knights and it risked becoming corrupted and unable to achieve balance.

Putting back on his robes, Karn decided that he did not need his armor. In a city where the use of blasters and blaster-rifles was non-existant, a cortosis-reinforced armor wasn't necessary. It felt good though solely wearing robes. The armor was very useful, but it added extra weight to him which affected his performance; Karn was able to move faster and maneuver better when performing acrobatics if he did not wear armor.

_So I have the entire day to do what I want_,_ huh? I'm not going to say no to that. What should I do though?_

Karn pondered the options available to him. He was interested in learning more about the city and seeing its splendor but a more important task was drawing his attention. It had been some time since Karn last spent working on his mediations. With each battle, Karn drew closer to the Dark Side. In order to control the dark swirling energies, the powers needed a way of release. It could be done by centering oneself by becoming calm and tranquil or expelling the powers out of the body. As much as Karn wanted to traverse the streets of Teirm, his meditation was more important. Going over to the bed, Karn sat in the middle of the mattress and cross his legs. Interlacing his hands, the Force-user closed his eyes and tried to block out all outside distractions.

_Ignore distractions, focus on the Force._

Searching deep inside his mind, Karn began to sift through the emotions that lingered inside. The battles that he fought brought forth feelings of fear and anxiety, pain and anger. The temptations of using the Force for evil rose to the surface of his mind. Karn gathered all the emotions and feelings that related to the Dark Side and compressed them. Slowly, Karn began to focus on his breathing, calming his body as it began to quake as the influence of the Dark Side began to take root. With each intake of breath, Karn's body began to relax.

_There is passion, yet there is peace._

A Grey Knight required passion in order to survive. What is life without passion? It was considered nothing. Yet, peace was needed in order to temper the passion so he would not be consumed by it. Thinking back to the times where he stood on the beaches of Zonama Sekot, Karn remembered the sense of serenity he acquired while looking across the sea. Recreating that same feeling, the dark energy that swayed him began to diminish.

Karn maintained this until the two sides reached a level of balance inside his being. For the next several hours, Karn did not move from his spot and remained centered attempting to maintain the balance between the Light and the Dark. This was the life of a Grey Knight and Karn was willing to walk this path that was less traveled.

* * *

Eragon had left the house quietly that morning without trying to wake Karn. For hours he wandered the streets of Teirm, entering into the variety of shops that spotted his interest. He even took the liberty of engaging with conversation with various people. When the sun rose high into the sky, Eragon had to return back to Jeod's house due to his lack of money and the need for food.

Returning to his room, Eragon opened the door to find Karn sitting upon the bed in a weird position. His eyes were closed and his hands and legs were crossed. Karn made no indication to Eragon's presence, even as the boy walked over to their saddle bags, the nose of the creaking floorboards did not bring Karn too. Retrieving an apple and a slice of bread, Eragon returned to the street and ate his lunch.

Walking past the herbalist's shop, Eragon had stopped to survey the building. He found it odd that Angela's shop was located up in the higher levels of the city rather than down by the wall. Instead Angela's shop was crammed between extravagant houses. Looking through the windows, Eragon attempted to see what laid inside. Unfortunately, the windows were blocked by plants. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he ventured inside the shop.

He had difficult at first adjusting to the room because it was poorly lit. Plants covered the walls; vines ran up the sides and clung to the ceiling obscuring a chandelier. There was a collection of herbalist tools such as mortars, pestles, and metal bowls. As Eragon moved closer to the counter, a light growl caught his ears. Turning his attention to a set of drawers that stood behind a counter, a pair of red eyes flashed from the dark space, and a large, fierce cat walked into the light. It had a lean body with powerful shoulders and oversized paws. White fangs curved down over its jaw. The cat inspected him with its red eyes while it jumped onto the counter sitting down in front of him.

Once again, Eragon's curiosity took over and he stretched out his mind towards the cat's consciousness. In an attempt to make it understand that he was a friend, a voice rung out through his mind.

_That's not necessary._

Eragon looked about the shop in shock. The large cat ignored him and began to lick its giant paw.

_Saphira, is that you? Where are you? _There was no answer. Baffled, Eragon leaned against the counter when a large metal rod caught his attention and reached out towards the object.

_That would be unwise to do._

_Stop playing games, Saphira, _he snapped, then grabbed hold of the metal rod. A shock of electricity exploaded through his body, and he fell flat on his back, thrashing uncontrollably. As the pain subsided, Eragon was left gasping for much needed air. The cat jumped down onto his chest, holding the boy in place.

_You're not smart for a Dragon Rider. I did warn you._

_You said that! _exclaimed Eragon. The cat yawned, then stretched its muscles.

_Who else?_

_But you're just a cat!_ he protested.

The cat growled and Eragon felt something prick his skin. Looking down, he noticed that the cat had exposed its large claws and pressed them lightly onto Eragon's chest.

_You are the second person within the past several hours to assume that I am but a weak feline._

_The second?_ Eragon questioned.

_Yes. The other one that travels you, Karn, he was here last night and we had the same conversation that we are having now. As I exclaimed to him, he's education has been neglected, as is yours. To correct that mistake, let me be the one educate you – I am a werecat. There aren't many of us left but I would assume that even a typical farm boy would have heard of us._

_It's true, I've heard tales of the werecats but I never thought you were real, _said Eragon. This was amazing. A real werecat! What luck he had if he was able to meet an actual, living werecat. There were so many stories revolving around the werecats, they had magical abilities and gave out advice.

_As I said to Karn I say to you, there is one thing you never do and that is wake a werecat from its nap._ _You had the misfortune of ruining mine._

Eragon apologized to the cat. _I'm sorry I woke you up._

_It does not matter anyway. I planned on getting up anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't keep holding onto that rod much longer. Unless you would like to experience a serious cause of shock._

Eragon quickly returned the rod back to the counter. _What is that?_

_A 'common and boring artifact,' unlike myself._

_But what's it for?_

_Are you daft? Didn't you just find out?_ The werecat retracted its claws and began to flick its tail in the air.

_What's your name? _said Eragon

_I am called Solembum._

The door to the shop swung open, letting the light from outside flood the shop's interior. Angela entered with a cloth covering plants. She stared down at the boy, laying on the floor, with the werecat on top of him. Perking its ears up, the cat gazed at the woman with its red eyes. A look of surprise grew on her face.

"First Karn and then you. It seems the old man travels with interesting company."

"You can talk to him too?" Eragon asked.

"Yes but at times he doesn't like to engage in conversation." She carried the plants across the room and entered through a concealed doorway, disguised by a curtain. Eragon could hear the rummaging of crates and boxes being moved and the sound of a _clump_ as if Angela had dropped the plants onto the ground. Everything was quiet until the clomping of footsteps caught his ears. Angela returned from the backroom with a large leather pouch in her hands. Walking around the counter, Angela placed the pouch onto the table and looked at the boy in an inquisitive manner. She rubbed the underside of her chin as she pondered some unknown topic. Solembum jumped up onto the counter and looked at her, to which Angela returned his gaze. Eragon could guess that the two were sharing a secret meeting within their minds. It irked him when people were having secret conversations, especially if they were about him. The boy was about to voice his opinion when Angela pointed a finger at him and rolled her finger, calling him towards the coutner.

Eragon walked cautiously up to the counter, seeing the metal rod he made sure to stay away from that. "I have a question I must ask you," Angela said. Eragon raised his eyebrow towards the woman. "What are you wanting to ask?" asked Eragon. The woman grabbed the leather pouch and shook it. The sound of some objects clattered about inside it. Unloosening the string, Angela poured the contents onto the table. Many bones, of different shapes and sizes, fell into a heap onto the counter's surface. "Would you like to like for me to read your fortune?"

"Why are you so curious to know my fortune?" Eragon asked.

"The only people who I have offered to read their fortunes were individuals who spoke with Solembum, and it was only a select few." She moved a strain of hair that had fallen into her face, "An old beggar, a young woman, and your companion – Karn. Solembum never talks to someone unless he finds them interesting. And quite interestingly, those individuals who spoke with Solembum had interesting futures. Regretfully though, some did not like what they heard about their fortune. Take for instance, the young woman…Selene I believe her name was. The bones predicted that she would have a dark future. When she heard the foretelling, she begame angered and marched right out of the shop."

A cord in Eragon's mind snapped. The woman's name Selene rung like a cathedral bell. Selene was the same name as his mother's. Could it have been possible that his mother met with the fortuneteller and had her fortune told? If so, what part of her future made her so angry that she stormed out of the room? Questions upon questions rattled inside his mind. The thought of having his fortune told made him double question himself. Would he be able to bear with the information of what the future holds for him? Would he loose his sanity at the prospect? So many different variables rushed alongside with the questions of his mother. But he did realize something. His mother braved the chance at having her fortune told. She was brave enough to stand against the unknown and still go about her life. That revelation filled him and his mind was made clear. If his mother could do it, then he could as well.

Staring up at the herbalist, he nodded his head, "Do it."

Angela's face became grave as she grasped the bones in each hand. Her eyes closed, and her lips moved in a soundless murmur. Then she said in a whisper, "_Manin! Wyrda! Hügin!_" and tossed the bones onto the counter, the bones jumbled all together. Angela's eyes remained closed and she fell silent. Eragon continued to stare at the silent woman, waiting and becoming anxious.

Several minutes passed before a strong aura fell upon the room. The aura was so palpable, so thick that it nearly sent him to the ground. The wooden floor began to creek with the strain. The mortar and pestle and glass instruments began to shake uncontrollably. There was an odd feeling to this power. It was different from the times he used magic… He felt it before though. This presence, this aura was something he's felt for some time… since the moment that Karn…

Before he could think any more, Angela's eyes opened up. The amber color of her eyes were gone and replaced with a grey, foggy look. Her irises didn't show any color, they were greyed out. Eragon grew alarmed and remained quiet as Angela began to stood, gazing blankly at him. Angela did not move or talk for a solid five minutes before the color in her eyes returned to their normal amber hue. Sweat accumulated on her brow and was forced to lean over the counter as support. Retrieving a wineskin from under the counter, she took several large mouthfuls. She handed the leather canteen over to Eragon, to which he declined. After taking one last mouthful, Angela returned the wineskin underneath the counter.

"Your fortune is far more difficult to read. Karn's was difficult, yes. But you, your fortune is shrouded in a haze that was difficult for me to see – save for few vision," she rubbed her temple before continuing. "You are blessed with a long lifespan, whether that means you live forever or not is hard to determine."

_Not much surprise there – I am a Rider,_ thought Eragon.

"However, your future becomes more blurred after that. Throughout your life, you will have to make many choices, some of which you face now. Many battles do I see in your future, some fought for your sake. The powers of the land seek to control you and your fate. Countless possible futures await for you each filled with blood and conflict – but only one shall bring you happiness. Be wary, for you are the only one that can make your fate, your own. That is a precious gift."

Then her face became sour and a sense of dread filled her eyes. "And yet, I sensed a doom upon you. Part of it lies in a death – one that is rapidly approaching and will cause your heart to ache. And part of it lies in a great journey… your fate will be to leave Alagaesia. I cannot tell if you return or not. Both will come to pass, there is no way to avoid it."

The young Dragon Rider's body began to shake. Angela's words frightened him. _Another death… who must I lose now?_ His thoughts immediately went to Roran, his cousin. Then they shifted to Brom and Karn. Then he thought about his homeland. _What could ever force me to leave? And where would I go? If there are lands across the sea or to the east, only the elves could possibly know of them_.

Angela's voice interrupted his thinking but it brought to him some hope, "Take heart though Eragon, doom and conflict are not the only things that shall fill your future. An epic romance is in your future, an extraordinary one at that. I cannot say if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare."

_Of noble birth? How could that ever happen? I have no more standing than the poorest of farmers_, Eragon protested.

"And finally, I was able to foresee one more events. One is of a betrayal, and it shall come from within your family."

"Roran wouldn't do that!" object Eragon abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't know. But my visions have never been wrong."

Doubt and worry began to worm into Eragon's mind, but he tried to push it away. "What do you mean?"

The fortuneteller shook her head, "I'm sorry, the visions end there." Angela answered apologetically. "But do not fret, the future is still an every changing current. You'll feel better once you have gotten back outside into the sun."

"Perhaps…. I noticed that you use words of power," he noted.

A greater look of inquisitiveness flashed across Angela's eyes. "You must certainly have an interesting life. You can speak to werecats, and know the ancient language, and have an even more interesting future. And based upon your appearance," referencing to his travel-worn clothes, "I find it hard to believe that a woman of noble birth would love you. Which begs me to question: Who are you?"

He almost was about to say Evan, but then reconsidered and simply stated, "I am Eragon." A slight smile appeared on her face. "Oh yes, your life must be quite interesting," said Angela.

"Who was that old man that you travel with?"

After debating on the subject, Eragon ultimately decided that it couldn't hurt to let Angela know. "His name is Brom."

A laugh burst forth from Angela. Tears began to form in her eyes as she wiped them to prevent them from falling. After several minutes of hysterical laughter, Angela said, "Oh that one! I had no idea it was him!"

"You know him?" demanded Eragon?

"To a certain amount. It's been some time since I last saw him but –" She stopped speaking when Solembum padded between them. The werecat stared at Eragon with unblinking eyes.

_Yes Solembum?_ Eragon asked with some irritation.

_Listen closely and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls._

Before Eragon could question what the werecat meant, Solembum walked away. Angela stared off after him and returned her attention to Eragon. "He spoke to you didn't he? I do not want to know what he said. What was said was meant for you and you alone."

"I think I have to go." said Eragon, slightly ruffled.

"If you must go," said Angela, smiling again. "You are more than welcome to stay and make a purchase of some of my wares but if you must leave then so be it. I suppose you have quite a lot to ponder."

"Yes, I do." Eragon stated quickly then walked to the door. "Thank you for reading my future. I hope that we can meet again."

Still smiling, Angela said, "You're welcome. And perhaps we shall."

Eragon exited the building and made haste to visit Saphira, where he would tell her of the strange events that occurred.

* * *

Karn had spent many hours that day focusing on centering himself. It had been some time since he had a moment to fully reflect and meditate on the events that have passed along their travels. He could have ended some time ago but he felt relaxed, at peace during his meditation that he did not wish to come out of it. However, when there came the sound of footsteps outside his door, Karn returned to himself and pressed his mind out. Sensing the mind of his fellow companion, Karn began to come out of his stasis. The door opened and there stood Eragon. Tip-toing to his bags, it seems he didn't want to disturb Karn. He didn't have to worry about that though.

Eyes still closed and sitting upon the bed, Karn spoke out, "You don't have to do that Eragon. I sensed you when you came down the hallway." The boy sort of jumped on the spot at being surprised. "Sorry Karn, I didn't want to disturb you," Eragon said.

Moving himself over the bed so he sat on the edge, Karn stretched out his cramped legs. "I appreciate it, but you don't have to worry about bothering me. How did your ventures today go?"

"It was…eventful." Eragon said with some hesitancy. "Did something happen today?" Karn questioned. Eragon sat on the chair in the corner facing Karn and summarized his day, from walking amongst the shops and ultimately ending with visiting Angela's prophecy. Karn sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, his chin rested upon his fist, as he listened to Eragon. He was quite surprised at the boy's encounter with the werecat and herbalist, his explanation of her prophecies however, disturbed him. His future was significantly darker than his own. And he could sense the boy's worry rise in voice and through his thoughts, he was deeply affected by it.

Once Eragon had completed his tale, ending with his visit to Saphira, Karn stood up and walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not let Angela's fortune distress you Eragon. The future is an ever changing current. What Angela saw was probably one of the outcomes that could occur in your lifetime. It doesn't necessarily mean it is going to happen."

"But what if it does though," Eragon said with some urgency. "I can't stand the thought that someone I know is going to die and that Roran could possibly betray me."

Karn was quiet for a moment letting him his thoughts form. "The only thing you can do Eragon is use those emotions that have built up in you and turn them into a force of determination. Change the future that has been cast down at your feet. Take to heart what Angela has told you and decide what you can do to change the course of time." He squeezed the boy's shoulder in an act of showing compassion. Eragon reached up and squeezed his forearm, returning the same act.

"Now why don't we drop the subject for the night? I sense that Brom has returned with Jeod and they may have much to discuss with us." Holding out his hand to Eragon, the boy grabbed hold and pulled himself out of the armchair. They proceeded to walk to Jeod's study where Brom and Jeod peered down at papers and scrolls that laid across his table. The old storyteller peered up from the pieces of parchment and stared at the young boys. "Eragon, Karn, how went your day's?" he asked. "Good," both boys replied. "And you Brom, how did things go with you and Jeod? Do we know how to get into the records?" Eragon asked with enthusiasm.

Brom drooped his head and shook it. "Regretfully no. We had no luck with the records keeper but we do have a plan in store."

"What plan do you have in mind?"

"It requires you and Karn learning how to read. Over the next two days, I'm going to drill you two in learning how to read and write. Our plan is to sneak inside the castle and read the records ourselves."

A gasp of air escaped Eragon's lips, and Karn rubbed the side of his temples as his irritation began to grow at Brom's insane plan. "All of the records? Jeod said that it would take months to read through most of them!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Which is why it is better to have the four of us who can read, rather than two of us who cannot. It'll be four times as quick if we do it this way," replied Brom.

With the matter put the rest, Brom and Jeod explained the new plan that they developed that day. The citadel was heavily fortified during the day with guards patrolling the grounds. In order to get into the room with all the shipping records, their best bet was to break into the citadel at night. Guards still patrolled the grounds but with enough guile and with the use of Karn's force persuasion, they should be able to get in undetected.

For the next two days, Brom would teach Eragon and Karn how to read the runes that the people in the Empire. Actually, to speed up the process, Brom started teaching the two boys that very night. After several hours of rigorous drills, Brom called their lessons an end for that night. Both Eragon and Karn returned to their room mentally exhausted. Once again, Eragon took the bed, but Karn set up a bedroll on the floor next to it. Both boys fell fast to asleep, letting their dreams fill their minds.

Over the next two days, Karn got up early every morning with Eragon and they spent several hours with Brom, learning how to read. Their session would be put on hold when the three would take a break and get food to eat. Several hours in the afternoon were also dedicated to learning how to interpret runes. Once again, Karn was excelling learning how to read the runes that Brom scribbled down on pieces of parchment – much like his ability to learn the ancient language. Eragon, on the other hand, was having some issues. He was slowly learning the letters though which kept Brom from disciplining him, harshly.

The rest of the afternoon was free for the boys to do what they saw fit. So rather than staying cooped up in the house and exercising their mental prowess, Eragon and Karn walked to the back of Jeod's house where it opened up into an outside courtyard and dueled each other. They spent too much time being hold up, learning runes; they needed to exercise their physical abilities. To which, they both took great advantage of. Eragon was getting better with each bout. Still, Eragon was the one receiving the bruises, not Karn.

After exercising their bodies, Brom had Eragon and Karn back onto the grind, pounding every single detail about runes into their skulls. Time was of the essence and Brom needed every moment of it. That night, the men dined with Jeod with his wife, who kept to herself most of the time but stared at Brom, Eragon, and Karn with a very disapproving look. Most of her glares were directed towards her husband. After supper and several more hours of tutoring, the boys went to bed.

It was towards the middle of the night though when Karn woke up. His mind was battered by feelings of sorrow and loneliness. They were not his own however. The distress flowed out from Eragon while he slept. Karn got up and went over to check on him to find him crying. Confused, Karn shook Eragon slightly and whispered his name, "Eragon? Eragon are you alright?"

Eragon woke up with a startle and grabbed hold of Karn's arm rather tightly. "It's alright, it's alright." Karn said trying to coax Eragon into calming down. The tears continued to fall from Eragon's eyes and he didn't seem to realize it until he wiped his eyes. Bringing the chair up to the side of the bed, Karn sat down and asked Eragon, "Eragon, are you alright? Why were you crying?"

The boy had a bewildered look on his face. And for several minutes he remained quiet until he tried to speak – his voice scraggly. "I had a dream. I dreamt of a dark, dilapidated room. Inside was a dark haired woman. She was chained and her body was abused and beaten. I couldn't see her eyes but I could see the trail of a tear fall down her cheek – I don't know why but I felt heart-broken and lonely… I've never seen her before."

Using the Force, Karn pulled a water-skin out from the bags and handed it to Eragon. He took several gulps before returning it back to Karn, "You've never seen her?"

Eragon shook his head, "No, I've never seen her before in my life… I don't know what I saw."

Karn sat in the chair reflecting upon Eragon's dream. _Could he have just seen a vision? Brom's never mentioned about magician's having the gift to peer into the future. But then again, what was it that Angela did the other day? Was it magic, or something else?_ Karn pushed that little bit of thought out of his mind and focused on Eragon's dream.

"I'm not sure what to tell you Eragon. In my world, the Force has the ability to provide us visions of the future; I can't say the same for this world and magic. Perhaps what you saw Eragon is just a figment of your imagination getting the better of you after all our work we've done."

"I guess you're right," he said rubbing his eyes. He released a slight yawn indicating that his body was ready to fall back to sleep. Returning back to his bedroll, Karn had just laid himself down when Eragon stopped him from falling asleep. "What happens though if it isn't my imagination going wild? What if the woman I saw was in fact real? What should we do to help her?"

"I'm not sure Eragon. Though, the Force has an uncanny ability of bringing individuals together. Perhaps there are larger powers at work, in this world, that will show you the way to that woman. Until then though, I recommend that you go about your daily life as if it was just your mind playing tricks on you," he advised. He covered himself up with his blankets and began to fall to sleep. Eragon said nothing else that night and never brought it up the next day.

Brom was scolding Eragon once again during their lessons that following afternoon. Eragon was getting better at reading and writing but there were times when he would carelessly read a word incorrectly which irritated Brom. Karn had nearly accomplished the task of reading and writing human runes in a surprising rate of time. During their breaks, Eragon asked Karn to go over with him the letters and annunciations of words, when letters were put together. The Force-user could see the young Dragon Rider's determination in order to read. It was an obstacle he had to defeat in order to find the Ra'zac. That along fueled his motivation. By the end of that day, Eragon was reading words almost flawlessly, save for some moments. Karn was very pleased with Eragon's progress as much as his own. Brom was even greatly pleased to see the two boys nearly mastering the language.

That night Brom, Jeod, Eragon, and Karn discussed their final preparations for invading the citadel and gaining access to the shipping records.

"Here are the final alterations to the plan. Make note of them. First, we all shall ride up to the citadel tomorrow night when the patrol is down. If we time it just right, we may be able to slip by during the changing of the guard. If that doesn't work, Jeod will provide documentation of our visit. As a third option, we will fall back to you Karn to get us in," the old man said with a trusting look to him. "Once we have gotten into the citadel, located the documents, we spend as much time as possible to find the seithr oil shipments. As soon as we do, we get out before anyone catches wind of us. Understood?"

Karn and Eragon nodded in affirmation. The plan was simple and straight forward. However, Karn had one thing bothering him that he had to get off his chest. "Brom, what happens if we get caught by the guards while we are searching for the seithr oil?"

"That's simple. We run. We can't afford to get caught and have our chances of finding the oil dwindle. Should that come to pass, we escape the citadel and try to find some other method of locating the shipments," answered Brom.

With nothing else to ask, Karn remained quiet, content with Brom's answer. They spent some time going over last minute questioning before Brom ended all discussions – sending them off to bed. They would need their rest for the coming day. Returning to their rooms, Eragon fell fast asleep but Karn did not. Once again, his night was plagued by the memories of his past – battles that he had fought in, negotiations that had ended violently, and wars fought in order to restore balance to the Force. Nightmares erupted showing him the faces of all the men that he had killed in the name of the Grey Knights, men who he had killed in open combat, others in the quiet places of the galaxy. For the past five standard years, he has fought, bled, and killed in the name of the Grey Knights – all in order to restore the Balance.

Karn woke from his sleep, sweat running down his face and coating his body. Going to the water basin, Karn dashed his face with cold water, letting it calm his tensed body. Running his arm down his chest, the elongated scar met his touch. His eyebrows furrowed inward as fear and anger stirred inside him. A voice passed through his mind, _Let this be a reminder that without pain, you cannot understand the Force…_ _Remind that without pain… without pain … pain._

Shaking his head, Karn tried to forget the voice and repress the anger and fear growing inside him. Dawning his tunic, he made his way outside the room and proceeded to exit the house and stand in the quiet streets of Teirm, feeling the cool night breeze brush past him. Instantly, the feelings he felt dissipated. A sigh of relief and exhaustion escaped him. This was the peace that he needed. The stars shone brightly that night and a half moon stood high in the sky, looking down upon the earth. As if it was a silent guardian of the night. It was hard to see most of the night sky from the ground and Karn was urging to see it. Reaching for the Force, Karn jumped and floated into the air rising above the houses. Landing on top of Jeod's roof, the Force-user stared across the starry night. The moonlight revealing Teirm in a silvery light. The ocean was like a mirror, reflecting the stars and the moon.

Sitting down upon the apex of the roof, Karn took in the sight and recorded it into his memory, it was a very beautiful night. The waves crashed upon the shore and the wall of the city. In the night sky above, the faint outline of a seagull soared off towards the horizon. Karn closed his eyes and basked in the serenity of the night, letting his mind and body becoming calm. A warm sensation filled him and continued to grow – it was very comforting compared to the cold biting at his skin. The quiet night took him and distracted him from the world. Little be known to him, a figure stood on the street gazing up at him, wondering what he was doing.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Q&A**

**Nomad-117: Karn's mask was destroyed in Chapter 1 when it short-circuited by the Sith's lightning.**

**Revan: Interesting idea to have a Revanist in Gil'ead but my focus of the story is to let Meetra (aka Angela) and Karn be the only two force-users in Alagaesia. I've thought long and hard about it - really I did. But it makes more sense for Meetra and Karn to be the only two. It creates a sense of longing. Meetra has been (in her point of view) "exiled" once again and this time she is not able to have any contact with her world. Karn (who hates feeling alone) is transported to Alagaesia and believes he's the only Force-user and thinks he's not going to be able to get back home - which will be explained in the next part of Chapter 6. **

*****SPOILERS*****

**This sense of loneliness and wanting to be reunited with their home will bring Meetra and Karn together in the later chapters. **


	8. Chapter 6 B - Trouble Note Taking

**Hey guys! I'm back from finals and you know what that means? More chapters! With summer underway, I'll be able to have time to work on this story and provide you guys with some awesome chapters. I apologize for the long wait and I feel real bad it took so long. I really am. I've noticed some have unfavorited the story and stopped following it and that urged me to get this chapter up and running asap! So please enjoy this new chapter guys. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 6 – B

A presence woke Meetra from her sleep. Meetra was sleeping on her bed, in her backroom, with Solembum lying next to her. An aura was pressing down upon her. It wasn't a cruel or dark feeling – it was the complete opposite. This aura pressing down upon her body was making her feel warm – a comforting warmth that did not harm her. She felt this sensation once before, a long time ago when she visited the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. It was the influence of the Force, the Light Side of the Force. The warmth flowed through her body restoring it with energy, and the fog that resided within her mind, from the night's sleep, was washed away. Curiosity filled her causing her to rise from her bed. Meetra grabbed a long, flowing, green nightgown to cover her exposed naked body. Solembum, most likely being awoken by her movement, gave a large trill.

His mind touched against hers, _Meetra what causes you to stir tonight?_

She reached over and scratched behind the werecats ears, a long drawn out purr soon followed after. _Do not worry Solembum. I sense something, a presence, and I am curious to see what it is._

The werecat gave a large yawn before closing its eyes, getting ready to fall back to sleep. _Curiosity killed the cat, you know?_ he said. Meetra produced a light chuckle and ran her hand down Solembum's length. _Indeed, but werecats are not frightened by it,_ she replied. A sense of amusement filled her mind, coming from him. Clasping the buttons on her nightgown, Meetra exited the back room and filed out of her shop. The cold air of night brought chills to her, making her shiver. No one was out on the streets of Teirm that night. The stars glinted brightly in the night sky.

_If only people knew_, she thought to herself, _that each one of those stars was a solar system with a sun and planets. Perhaps there are some other inhabitable worlds, much like Alagaesia… Or maybe home._ The prospect of home was a terrible thing to reminisce about. The thought of being able to return home was no longer an option for her. She had to make this world her home as much as possible. She soon realized that sometime after she was brought to this world. No longer could she see her friends, her comrades that fought alongside her during the Mandalorian Wars, her exile, and return to the Jedi. The thought of not coming into contact with someone from her world was gone. For over the centuries, she was alone.

Or so she thought. The warm presence that filled her was more potent outside of her shop. She stretched out her mind and attempted to locate the source of the power. Through the Force, Meetra could see that the aura seeped out over most of the street and continued to expand across the second level of Teirm. This was immense power. She followed the currents until it brought her back to Jeod's house which surprised her. The currents ran down from the top of the buildings directly above her. The aura took the shape of a figure, sitting at the apex of the rooftop. The power projected outwards with great light as if it was a sun.

Retracting her mind, Meetra moved across the street to get a better view at Jeod's roof. As she stood there, her eyes met the silhouette of a person sitting. It was hard to make out the individual's features for the moon stood at their back. But beneath the warm currents of the Force, Meetra could sense a dark power. This presence reminded her of someone's. _Light and Dark…_ she thought to herself. She then realized who the person was.

Her heartbeat began to quicken as she became nervous. Sitting upon the roof of Jeod's house was Karn. Unsure of what the boy was doing, Meetra was hesitant to confront him. Let along the fact that she was anxious. She had once again been exiled from her world and galaxy, with no hope of ever seeing it again. But here was a boy who possessed the Force, robes similar to Force-users, and a lightsaber – she was sure he came from her galaxy. How was she suppose too approach him now?

She stood their pondering the thought as her mind raced with different ideas. _What do I say to him? Would he even believe me if I told him I'm a Force-user as well? He wouldn't believe me; he probably thinks he's the only Force-user in Alagaesia. Would he trust me if I revealed his identity or mine?_ As Meetra continued to question her thoughts, she failed to notice that the warm aura that pervaded the entire area was gone. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a feeling of being watched caught her attention. Pushing back her thoughts, Meetra's eyes were met by Karn's; the young Force-user had turned his attention towards her.

Her heart stopped for barely a moment. _What do I do?_ _What do I say?_ Unsure of herself, she continued to stay quiet as the two Force-users gazed at each other. A gust of cold wind, sent shivers down her body and rippled through her unkempt, curly hair. The silence of the town was broken by Karn's voice, "Angela? What are you doing out here so late at night?"

Meetra remained quiet, trying to come out with an excuse for her appearance. She couldn't say that she sensed him. It would give her away as being a Force-user. And she wasn't ready to reveal her true identity just yet. After years of living in Alagaesia, she adopted her new identity as Angela, the herbalist. "Angela" was needed right now. Adopting her normal eccentric, inquisitive, and condescending tone did she reply, "Why am I out here so late at night? That is a question that only I should be concerned about and not you. But if you were so eager to know why, I heard a ruckus above my roof and I was worried that it could have been a burglar. It would be terrible if someone came in and stole my precious goods so I decide to come out and investigate."

"It seems that even if your life may be at danger, you are still inquisitive," said Karn.

A smirk grew on her face as she thought about Solembum's words. "Curiosity killed the cat. Not me. But what on blazes are you doing up there? Come down before you fall and break your neck," she ordered.

Karn got up and walked down to the other end of the building, out of her sight. Several minutes passed before he reappeared around the side of the house and walked up to her. Again, Meetra repeated herself, "What were you doing Karn?"

"I was experiencing some poor dreams that refused to let me sleep. I decided to come outside and view the night sky to try to calm myself."

"Has your nightly watch proved much help?

He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck, "A little bit actually, yes. It was very soothing to sit and watch the night sky and listening to the ocean."

"Would you prefer if I make you another tonic to help you rest?" she asked.

"Sure, if that's not a problem for you?"

Meetra began to walk back towards the shop and beckoned Karn to follow.

"Unfortunately Angela, I don't have any crowns on my person right now to pay you for the tonic," admitted Karn. The two force-users walked into the shop, making sure to avoid stepping over the boxes and plants that littered the floor. Walking around the counter, Meetra waved her hand towards Karn, "Do not worry about payment, I won't ask for it this time." She reached underneath the counter and pulled out a mortar and pestle and walked into her backroom.

Solembum was still sleeping on the bed and make do indication of waking up. Meetra went over to a wall where several cupboards hung and pulled out different jars with unknown material inside them. Choosing the ones that were needed for the tonic, she returned to the main room and began to grind the ingredients together inside the mortar. Karn took a seat on a small wooden stool beside the counter and watched as she worked. After several minutes, Meetra pulled out a small glass and wineskin. Mixing the powder and water together, she handed them to the boy who drank the concoction down in a single gulp. Once again, he was unable to stand the taste and began to uncontrollably cough. Like the first time Karn drank the tonic, Meetra went around and patted his back. Karn held up his hand signifying that he was fine.

"Thank you Angela. I need the rest before tomorrow," blurted Karn.

One of her eyebrows rose, "Oh? And what is it that you are doing tomorrow that requires you to be well rested for?"

Karn was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Brom, Eragon, and I are taking a trip to the citadel tomorrow to speak with the Records Keeper."

"For what purpose do you need the Keeper of Records for? He has too much of his time wasted away trying to keep track of everyone's shipping credentials and making his coin purse fat."

"Well… We are trying to track down a shipment of seithr oil that may have been used to kill a member of Evan's family-"

Meetra cut him off while he spoke, "Oh you mean Eragon. There is no need to hide his name from me."

A blank look came over Karn's face but he continued on with his explanation, "As I was saying, we are trying to track down a case of seithr oil that may have been used to kill _Eragon's_ uncle. We are unsure where most of the seithr oil in the Empire gets shipped so we plan on asking the Records Keeper tomorrow to confirm the destination."

Meetra became suspicious at his explanation. Since Karn's arrival in the town, she has kept close tabs on the boy and his companions. She has watched, from the shadows, Karn's exploits from practicing swords play with Eragon, to him remaining in Jeod's house learning how to read. Brom and Jeod however, left to speak to the Records Keeper –probably for the same purpose Karn said- but to no avail. Meetra knew precisely what they were planning on doing.

"You mean you're going to break into the citadel, correct?"

Karn's blank face grew very rigid with tension. She stared down at him for several moments before he looked away, "…yes," was his reply.

"May I ask who the one that killed Eragon's uncle was?"

"The Ra'zac," said Karn with vile in his voice.

The image of two cloaked, hunch backed features appeared before her mind. Throughout her time in Alagaesia, Meetra has heard of the creatures and their services to the King. They were abominable animals, or whatever they happened to be; servants and assassins used by the King to rid himself of his enemies. They ate upon the flesh and bones of their prey. And with their unknown steeds, they were able to travel across the land with great speed and stealth that no one has ever figured out where they live. Meetra has had the poor luck of running into them once or twice throughout her time in Alagaesia.

_Could they have discovered the means to finding their hiding place?_ She thought to herself. The thought that the Ra'zac could be killed would be a devastating blow to the King. Two of his best agents would be killed. Meetra would have loved to see the two creatures dead and no longer terrorizing the people.

Walking around the table, she came up to Karn and placed a hand on his shoulder and said solemnly "I hope that you find what the records you are looking for and I pray that you find those accursed creatures and rid this land of their ilk." Karn nodded in declaration and rose to his feet. He thanked Angela for the tonic and began heading for the door.

A small voice filled her mind, _What are you doing Meetra? You're letting your chance at finding out more about Karn slip away. Your only chance at finding out how Karn came to Alagaesia and how you may return home. Are you just going to give that up? After tomorrow they will be gone and you may never see him again, especially if their after the Ra'zac…What are you doing?!_

Unable to hold back the voice inside her head, Meetra called out towards the boy. "Actually Karn, I will require payment this time." Karn spun around and a look of disbelief filled his face. "But you said you did not," retorted Karn.

"I've changed my mind."

"Bah! What is it that you want then Angela?" he said, irritation began to show on his face.

Meetra wanted to ask Karn questions about himself. But she didn't want to ask directly about his Force powers. Thinking carefully, she developed several questions that she hoped would be simple enough for him to ask. "I'm curious about you. Care to engage me in conversation for a little bit?"

"Can't this wait until another time perhaps?" pleaded Karn.

Meetra shook her head in refusal, "Nope, I require payment and this is how you shall repay me for my services. I wish to know more about you."

Karn gave a disgruntled moan and returned to the stool. Pulling up a chair of her own, Meetra sat directly across from him. Finally, it was time for her to get some answers. But where should she begin? _I guess the only place to start is to just start from the beginning_.

"What do you want to know Angela?" Karn said. He crossed his arms and legs, irritation continued to grow inside him, Meetra could sense it. It's funny, for Karn being a force-user, he should have his mind guarded. _He doesn't realize though that I'm a force-user myself_. She brushed a lock of hair out of her hair and pondered for a few. "Tell me about your home. Did you have a mother, a father, a brother, or a sister?"

In an annoyed tone of voice Karn replied, "Yes I have a mother and a brother. Grew up in the slums of a bustling city. My mother was sold to become a slave for a 'nobleman' and my younger brother left to join the army. I was left by myself."

"Was there not a father in your life?" Meetra asked.

"I had none. My mother explained to me that he left sometime after she became pregnant with my brother. He's not shown his face since."

Pity for the young boy filled her heart. She did not remember much of her mother and father because she was taken from her home at an early age to become a member of the Jedi Order. It was hard for her to imagine her mother or father becoming a slave. If that were to ever happen, she would have taken steps to free them. "I'm sorry to hear that." said Meetra apologetically.

"Don't be for I'm not."

"Where did you grow up? Are you from the Empire or did you travel from Surda?"

Karn remained silent while the question hung over them. His eyes drifted off to look at a section of the shop, pondering how to answer the question. "I come from the northern part of the Empire," he said short and simple. Meetra nodded her head and continued her inquisition, "How did you come to meet that old storyteller Brom, and Eragon?"

Once again, Karn kept a state of silence while he formed his thoughts. Finally he said, "I wanted to see the world so I set out from home and ventured across the Empire. During my trips across the northern part of the Empire, I came across a town named Yuzuac and during my time there it was sacked by a large raiding party of Urgals. Brom and Eragon passed through at the time and saved my life and since then I have traveled with the two."

This time, it was Meetra who remained quiet as she processed Karn's answer. _If I assume that Karn was brought into this world, it would explain how Karn ended up in the Empire. His story may very well be true and he did travel the Empire, gaining an understanding of where he was. Then during his travels he met with Brom and Eragon. What a coincidence. But then again a Jedi doesn't believe in such coincidences. You should know that more than anyone else…_ _Let's see if I can push a few of his buttons._

"It's interesting that you can talk to Solembum. You must have some special abilities, yes?" Asked Meetra.

The boy remained still and calm as she dropped the question onto him. However, she could sense the force-users thoughts and feelings become frenzied. _Guess I pressed the right button._

"What do you mean by special abilities?" Karn said, acting confused.

A scowl crossed Meetra's face, "Oh you know very well what I mean. You have some skill at stretching out your mind. Not many people can do such a thing. It's a rare gift. When did you first learn you could do such a thing?"

Releasing an exasperated sigh Karn said, "I discovered this ability about five years ago."

_Five years ago?_ The revelation surprised her. The power she felt a while ago was immense and only members of the Jedi Council, who had spent years of training and meditation to demonstrate such a thing, could accomplish such a feat. _If Karn learned how to use the Force five years ago, it doesn't explain his strong connection to the Force – to be able to pour out that much power in such a short period of time. What kind of a Jedi is he?_ Karn was tapping his foot on the floor waiting impatiently while Meetra was processing the information.

A slight smile appeared on her face. "So does that mean you can use magic?"

Karn's answer was quick to reply. "No I do not use magic. Never have been able too."

Meetra gave a disgruntled grunt and narrowed her eyes peering directly at him, holding him in her gaze. Karn held his gaze also at her, staring her down. "You're hiding something boy."

"I can assure you Angela that I'm am not hiding anything from you."

"So you say," was Meetra's reply. Karn continued to stare her down until his head began to droop and his eyelids start to close. The tonic she gave him was finally taking affect. Karn's eyes grew heavy and heavier and he shook his head trying to keep himself awake. "I'm sorry Angela but I'm going to excuse myself," said Karn rubbing his eyes. He stood up from his stool and Meetra followed suit.

"Looks like you're night is coming to an end. Like you said, you need your sleep if you want to tackle what tomorrow holds for you. Be off with you."

Nodding in agreement, Karn made his way to the door before he addressed Meetra one more time, "Did my answers fulfill your payment?"

Meetra thought to herself for a second before replying. Developing an answer that 'Angela' would say, Meetra said, "For now. But I will have questions that I would like to ask of you."

Karn gave a sluggish nod, before exiting the shop. Meetra returned to the backroom, placed her nightgown on the highchair and got back into bed. Laying down on her pillow, Meetra's thoughts centered on Karn. Even though she had questions answered, more seemed to rattle her brain. _He sure is odd. Why is it that I feel both Light and Dark inside him? And that power… Karn, who are you?_ She let her wandering thoughts take her until she drifted off to sleep.

(Character Change)

It was late-afternoon before Karn woke from his deep slumber. The tonic Angela gave him must have been stronger this time. Rising from his bedroll, the sense of dreariness filled him, tempting him to fall back to sleep. Knowing their plans for that day caused him to remain upright stretching out his muscles. With a twist of his neck, Karn felt a slight series of pops as the bones realigned into position. After washing his face with cold water, waking himself up, Karn proceeded to walk to Jeod's study where he found the merchant, Brom and Eragon going over plans. They greeted him as he approached and inquired what they were doing.

"We are going over last minute plans," replied Brom. "We have to make sure we all know our part before gallivanting into a heavily guarded citadel."

"Worst thing we could ever do is divert of course and end up getting ourselves caught." Jeod said. He was scratching off marks on a crude layout of the citadel, on a piece of parchment, indicating the guards' positions.

Eragon was off to the side, reviewing glyphs making sure he was correctly annunciating each syllable. To help, he was scratching the letters on parchment. Anxiety was building up inside him. The feelings of worry washed off him and Karn was able to pick up on it quickly.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Karn asked Brom. The old storyteller was sitting in a stool and taking note to remember Jeod's marks on the map. Without peering up, he said, "Go review with Eragon. We don't have much time before we set out for the citadel." Karn already knew the language that the humans spoke and felt confident in his ability to read their alphabet. But still, Karn complied and pulled up a chair next to Karn and began reviewing with him. Eragon gave a slight smile to him and returned back to his review. Karn took a sheet of parchment and began to rewrite each of the letters in order, pronouncing each one.

"Do you think we will find something?" Eragon whispered to Karn. The worry poured from the young boy, and Karn was the sieve that caught the torrents. "Of course, Brom and Jeod are sure that the records are housed inside the stronghold. We've got to put in the effort and find them."

"I'll try but I just worry that I'm not ready or the records aren't there. What do we do if we fail? "

Karn peered up from his parchment and stared at the boy. "It's simple, we continue searching for the Ra'zac. We won't stop until you've gotten your vengeance. And you're ready for this. I know you are," said Karn trying to reassure the boy.

"You think so?"

"Of course, we've studied hard these past several days. All of our efforts will pay off. We will succeed, find the Ra'zac, and we will finish them. We've just got to believe in our abilities."

Eragon's emotions seemed to calm down slightly but Karn could still sense the insecurity inside him. "I will try to do my best."

Karn shook his head from side to side in a disappointed fashion. "There is no try Eragon. We either succeed or fail and that's that. Take that to heart."

The young Dragon Rider nodded his head in acknowledgement. They both continued reviewing, quizzing each other for nearly an hour or so before they could take no more. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, giving the ocean a golden hue to it. Following its descent was the darkness of night.

Brom rose from his chair and called the group together. "It's getting close for us to depart. Prepare yourselves and be ready to leave within the hour." Eragon and Karn took their leave and returned to their room and grabbing necessary supplies – Eragon had strapped on his bow and quiver, strapping Zar'roc to his belt. Karn dressed himself in his black robes and placed his armor on top and secured his lightsabers into his belt. The two boys waited for further instructions from Brom. It wasn't until the sun had fully dipped beyond the horizon and night had covered the whole of Teirm before Brom collected the two boys. The old storyteller had his sword strapped to his waist and staff in hand; Eragon and Karn followed the old storyteller outside of Jeod's house. However, the old merchant was no were to be found. Footsteps soon followed from inside the house and Jeod exited the house, a slim rapier was swung around his waist.

Brom warned Jeod about carrying such a flimsy sword into battle and that it could only hinder his ability to fight. To which Jeod retorted, "Be realistic. None of the guards has a flamberge. Besides, this thing is faster than any broadsword." The old storyteller gave a unsatisfied moan and let the matter die.

They walked along the street, avoiding the nightly watch guards and patrolling soldiers. Karn drew his hood over his face obscuring it from the world. His senses on high alert, Karn could sense the extreme nervousness from each of his companions – Eragon especially. As they passed Angela's shop, a feeling crept over Karn and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A shadow brushed along the window inside the herbalist's shop that caught Karn's attention but there was no one standing by the window.

Brom led them along Teirm's outer wall. By the time they reached the castle, a crescent moon had made its way a quarter into the sky. Jeod silently took the lead and strode up to the gates, trying to look at ease. He pounded on the gate and waited.

A small grille slid open and a guard popped out. "What do you want?" he grunted. The smell of alcohol rolled out of his mouth.

"We need to get in," said Jedo.

"Whatcha' need i-in for?"

"The boy," indicating to Eragon, "left something in my office. We have to retrieve it immediately." As rehearsed, Eragon hung his head in shame.

The guard moaned, "Ah, what'ev'er, jus' be sur' to smac' him for me."

"I'll do that," assured Jeod. The guard unlocked a small side door set beside the main gate. They entered the keep, then Brom handed the guard a few coins. The guard gratefully thanked the old man for the kind gesture.

Jeod quickly led them down a long hallway into the main part of the castle. At the records room, Brom muttered words in the ancient language to unlock the locked door. Grabbing a torch from the hall, Brom pushed the door in lighting up a dark room full of wooden racks each filled with large scrolls and piles of parchments. Weaving his way through the thicket of scrolls, Jeod led them to a section of a room in the back and stopped. "Here, over here. These are the shipping records for the past five years."

"So what do we do know?" Eragon asked.

"Start at the top and work your way down. That's the best course of action. He picked up a scoop full of documents and passed them around from Brom, to Eragon, and Karn. They all positioned themselves so they could see the door, just in case someone came in after them. Karn unrolled the first rolls of parchment and set to work locating the seithr oil. Jeod advised the men to only look for ships that sailed in the north to thin down their search. After each mention of seithr oil, Karn would jot down the location of the shipment.

The hallway outside the room was eerily quiet except for an occasional watchman. Minutes passed as the men scrambled trying to record as much information as possible. Suddenly, a conscious pressed against his mind. In an alarmed state, Karn threw up barriers protecting his mind. A voice rung out in his mind, _Do you need help?_ Karn whipped his head around and stared up at a windowsill and saw a very large cat peering down at them. It took him a moment to realize that it was Solembum.

_What are you doing here?_ asked Karn. The werecat tilted his head determining if the question was worth an answer. _That depends on what you are doing here. If you're here reading those scrolls for entertainment, then I suppose there is no reason to my visit. However, if what you are doing is unlawful and wish not to be discovered, then I was going to warn you that the guard Brom bribed just told his replacement about you and that this second official of the Empire has sent soldiers to look for you._

Panic filled his being as Karn heard the werecat's warning. _Thanks Solembum for the warning._

_Heed my warning and make use of it before you are discovered._ The cat's long pointed ears perked up as if it heard something interesting and turned its head out towards the window. _They are coming._ The cat jumped down from the windowsill most likely to return to Angela's shop.

Karn dropped the scrolls and said abruptly, "We've got to go. Now!"

Brom, Eragon and Jeod studied him. "What's wrong, what's happened?" said Brom.

Karn stood to his feet , "We have guards looking for us."

"How do you know?" asked Brom sharply.

"I cast out my mind and found the guard we bride explain his replacement of our visit. The official's sent guards to find us. We have to leave!"

Eragon reached to another scroll and spoke with determination, "We can't leave yet. I need to know where the Ra'zac are. I must find out!"

"I agree. We must finish this now." said Brom as he pulled out another roll of parchment. For the next few minutes, they searched furiously, scanning the records as fast as they could. The sound of footsteps filled the hallway outside. Adrenaline began to surge through Karn's muscles – he was ready for a confrontation. Brom, Eragon, and Jeod had just finished scribbling down the last bit of notes before they heard the voices of men outside the door. "Draw your hoods," Karn sharply whispered, "We can't let them see us." Brom, Jeod, and Eragon pulled their hoods up, masking their faces. Karn stood in front of them prepared to combat the guards.

The door swung open and red-robed armored men rushed into the records room. Their short swords were drawn and were aimed at the intruders. Karn stood his ground as the first guard rushed to apprehend him. Karn waited until the man was a yard away before he dashed forward. Pushing off the ground he jumped into the air, his knee colliding with the underside of the guards chin knocking him out cold. The sound of unsheathing swords told Karn that his companions were preparing to attack. Landing on the ground in the middle of the patrol, Karn reached for the Force and launched the guards into the air sending them into the wooden racks. Scrolls flew out from their resting place and cluttered the floor. Eragon and Brom had entered the fight fending off the guards, attempting to push them out of the room. Jeod drew his long rapier and parried a strike to his abdomen before lunging forward, piercing the soldiers chainmail.

A blur of red caught Karn's eyes as he saw Eragon sidestep a downward strike and decapitated a guard. Brom in a display of ferocity pushed a guard back into the wall, locking his sword to his opponents. A kick to the guards stomach was all Brom needed to gain the advantage and slash his opponents throat. Two guards rushed for the young Dragon Rider, swords raised. Eragon parried the blows but he was pushed back into a corner. Karn ran to Eragon's aid. Unlatching one of his lightsabers, Karn stepped right in front of the guards' attack. Igniting his weapon, Karn lashed out cutting right through the guard's swords. The expression on the guards' face filled with shock. As the fragments of the swords fell to the ground, Karn shot out a wave of energy sending the guards into the opposite wall.

"You alright?" Karn asked worriedly to the young boy. Eragon gave a quick nod in affirmation indicating he was not hurt. Karn returned his weapon to his built before Jeod called out to them.

"We must leave, quickly!" shouted Jeod. The men filed out of corpse-riddled room and into the hallway. They ran down the hallway and came out to the courtyard of the castle. Somewhere from high above, the sound of a bell was being hit. The castle erupted to life as lights began to flicker inside windows and the sound of guards yelling orders perforated the air. As they made way to the gate, a group of guards poured out of the gate house blocking their exit. The portcullis was lowered making sure no chance of escape was possible. "They are out here, the intruders are out here!" cried out a commander.

"Damnit all!" cursed Brom.

"What do we do now?" asked Eragon. Guards emerged from the castle blocking their back. They were surrounded. Karn's mind raced trying to develop some sort of answer to their dilemma. _I can't persuade them all, there's too many, it would take too long. We can't fight our way out – I could but not Brom, Jeod, or Eragon. What can we do?_

A guard stepped out of rank and made himself distinguished from amongst the rest of his fellow soldiers. "By order of King Galbatorix, you are ordered to lay down your arms and be taken into custody!"

An idea suddenly popped into Karn's head, one that may save them from falling into the Empire's grasp. _If we can't fight our way out, perhaps I can make them fear us._ Lowering his voice so only his companions could hear him, Karn whispered, "Follow my lead."

The three men stared at him confused and Karn broke away from the group making him visible to all. "Karn get back here!" Brom called out.

"Do you wish to surrender?" cried out the commander.

Karn stood in the middle of the courtyard and did not respond.

"What say you?" the guard shouted out again. Karn remained quiet. Motioning with his hands, a group of four guards approached the Force-user. Their swords were drawn ready to slash and hack at him if he made any type of resistance. As soon as they were upon him, Karn reached out to the Force and used it to crush the guards' windpipe. The guards fell to the ground holding their throats, coughing and gasping for air. Their cries for help reached their friends ears.

"What's wrong with you fools, detain him!" cried out the commander. Karn stretched out his hand and raised the four soldiers into the air with the Force. Their skin was beginning to turn blue from lack of air.

"I'm a magician, and if you do not let us pass, you shall watch as your fellow soldiers are crushed to death," declared Karn. The soldiers around him began to make glances at each other and whispers of him being a magician spread through the ranks. "Release them at once!" barked the commander with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not until you grant us safe passage." Karn closed his fist slightly and the cries of the soldiers grew in strength. "I can do it you know," he said to the commander, making his voice rise so all the soldiers could hear, "I can crush these men in an instant, including every other guard here. Do you want to see that happen? I think it would be such a pleasure to watch them all scream out in agony while their life is crushed." Karn needed to get them to fear him and this seemed like the only way possible.

… _Crush them to death, you know you want to._ Karn shook his head pushing back the dark, he needed to focus. The commander refused to order the soldiers to stand down. It seemed that this man was willing to sacrifice these men in order to capture them – it was somewhat understandable. However…Karn decided to make a larger impact by lifting several more guards into the air and began to use the Force to crush their bodies. The act surprised all of the watching soldiers as more of their friends were lifted into the air, their cries of pain filled the night. A look of pure terror engrossed the commander's face and he finally gave in, "Alright alright, you win you bloody devil. Back away men, I said back!" The soldiers began to retreat away, Karn nodded to his companions to move to the gate. With a clacking and clanging of moving chains, the portcullis was raised. Once they had crossed the threshold, Karn released the men held in suspension. Running to the chains holding the portcullis, Karn activated his lightsaber slashing through the thick metal, the gate falling back down. He barely had time to run underneath the iron barrier before it came crashing down preventing the guards from chasing after them.

They made their way back to Jeod's house after bypassing patrols. They slipped into the house, and walked up into the merchant's study. Everyone was tired from the lack of adrenaline. Brom had falling into the comfortable armchair and pulled out his pipe. Jeod rested himself on the table while Eragon collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily, trying to calm himself. Moving from his resting place, Jeod made way over to the fireplace where he placed several dead logs inside before striking a match, setting it ablaze.

"You've kept secrets once again, haven't you?" the merchant asked. It wasn't a direct question, it was open to the whole party.

"What do you mean," replied Brom.

Jeod turned on the spot and faced his old friend, "You know damn well what I mean. What happened back in that courtyard? All those men floating in air, crying out in pain, that wasn't your doing was it Brom?"

The old man shook his said, "No it was not. The mastermind behind our escape is right over there," he pointed to Karn.

Jeod followed and met the boy's eyes. He studied the boy for some time, "You can use magic?"

Karn remained silent for a time before finally answering, "No. I don't use magic."

"But Brom just said that-"

"Brom is right, I was the one that got us out of there, but your question is wrong. I don't use magic."

Jeod grew a perplexed look on his face. Karn could sense his confusing growing. "That doesn't make sense! That was the work of magic is saw, it couldn't have been anything else."

Karn made a quick glance at Brom, stretching out his mind to the storyteller he asked, _Do you think I should tell him?_

The old man's thoughts echoed back, _Question is do you want to. Jeod is a loyal friend. He has kept many secrets in his life and has never let them slip from his tongue. It'll be interesting to see his reaction if you tell him._

Karn returned to himself and announced to Jeod, "The acts you saw were not done by magic. They were done by another power – a power which I possess."

Jeod's face grew serious, "And what power is that?" He said with some skepticism in his voice.

"The Force," Karn told him.

"The what?"

"The Force."

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"It's only natural for you not to understand. People from Alagaesia have never seen the powers from my world."

The merchant stood their dumbstruck, "Wh-what?"

"I'm not of Alagaesia Jeod, I'm from another world." As he did with Brom and Eragon, Karn explained who Karn was and his entrance into Alagaesia. Jeod had a hard time believing it but when Brom back up the boy's story, Jeod was full of shock and amazement. Karn also showed the merchant his lightsabers strengthening his story. When he had finished his story, Jeod sat down in his desk chair.

"So there are other worlds besides ours? There have been many scholars who have made hypotheses about such an idea but there's been no proof until now. I can't believe it – I mean I have to because I'm talking to someone from another world," he chuckled at that last bit of words. "Fascinating."

Karn wanted to divert from the topic, he grew tired and wanted to know if their efforts in the citadel were fruitful, "Can we check our notes? I would like to know if we were successful."

Finally speaking for the first time since they returned to the house Eragon spoke, "Yes I agree. I apologize but I'm impatient and would like to know where the accursed Ra'zac are hiding." Returning to the task at hand, Jeod nodded and took a map of Alagaesia from the shelves and unrolled it on the desk.

On the left side of the map, the ocean extended to the unknown west. Along the coast stretched the Spine, an immense length of mountains. The Hadarac Desert filled the center of the map – the east was left blank. Somewhere in the middle was the Varden, hiding from the Empire. To the south was the country of Surda. Karn remembered from Brom's lectures that Surda has been secretly supporting the Varden.

On the eastern end of Surda's borders was a mountain ranged labeled Beor Mountains. A finger from Eragon rested on a dot in the center of the Empire, labeled Uru'baen. "The Ra'zac are sure to have a hiding place here."

"You had better hope that that isn't their only sanctuary," said Brom flatly. "Otherwise you'll never get near them." From inside his pouch, Jeod retrieved pieces of parchment and said, "From what I saw in the records, there have been shipments of seithr oil to every major city in the Empire over the last five years. And it seems that they have been ordered by wealthy jewelers. I don't know how to narrow down the search."

Brom peered over the map. "I think I do. The Ra'zac must travel wherever the King demands them and he probably has them kept busy. If they are to travel the Empire at any point in time, they will need to be kept at a crossroad." The old man's voice grew with excitement and began to pace the room pondering the options. "This hiding place must be inconspicuous and large enough to hide their flying steeds. It also has to have enough trade so many unusual requests – such as special food for their mounts – will go unnoticed."

"That makes sense," said Jeod "Most of the trade occurs through some of the major cities to the north such as Gil'ead and Teirm – but they certainly are not in the city I know for certain. I believe the most likely place is Gil'ead."

"What about the southern cities?" interjected Eragon. He held up a parchment that he recorded and read up the contents. "Most of the seither oil shipped the southern cities only include Kuasta, Dras-Leona, Aroughs, and Belatona. I'm going to exclude Kuasta and Aroughs. Based from Brom's inquiry, if the Ra'zac were to fly out across the Empire at a moment's notice, Belatona or Dras-Leona seem to be the best option. They both lie nearly in the center of the Empire."

"I see where you're heading with that explanation Eragon," Jeod said. "I can agree especially after recalling Dras-Leona. Most of its trade passes through Teirm at one point. It would be a good place for the Ra'zac to hide.

"So… Dras-Leona," he said as he sucked on his pipe.

"Let's not forget about something Brom – Helgrind." Brom nodded his head. "Ah yes, the Dark Gates. It's been many years since I've thought of it. You're right, that would make Dras-Leona perfect for the Ra'zac. I guess it's decided, then; that's where we'll go."

Suddenly a blast of excitement crash into Karn as he felt Eragon's mind go wild. Determination and vengeance swept across the boy's mind like a raging storm. The cold trail of the Ra'zac was warm once again and Eragon was determined to find it. Karn blocked off his mind, sheltering him from the emotions. Brom dismissed the boys and they all turned in for the next. The next day, the three would depart and make way for the city of Dras-Leona.

* * *

**Hey guys! I've been contemplating on whether if I want to have a beta reader. I'm still not sure if I want one yet but I'm thinking about it.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll start working on the next one early this next week.**

**Oh, tell your mom's a Happy Mother's Day since that's tomorrow! **


	9. Chapter 7 - Struggle Along the Road

**Hey guys! By the time you read this, it will probably be Friday and that's what I was hoping to do was have this chapter out by Friday for you guys to read after coming home from work or school! I have some, maybe, probably, bad news. I continued my summer job painting houses this year so my chapters may get pushed back by week +1 day or so before they come out. I hope that doesn't dissatisfy you in anyway. Regardless, relax and enjoy the new chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite the chapter!**

**Q&A**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Hush hush hush, no one likes a spoiler :P - But maybe, probably, perhaps could happen. You'll just have to stay with the story to find out.**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 7

The next morning, Karn and Eragon strapped their saddlebags onto the horses preparing to depart. Jeod greeted Brom while his wife observed from the doorway. Both men grasped each other forearms. "I'll miss you old man," said Jeod. "And I you," said Brom thickly. Both boys thanked Jeod for all his help hen mounted their horses. With their last farewells, the three departed. As they walked down the street, a familiar person strode in front of their path, preventing them from continuing on. They stroke up to Angela, she reached out and petted the snout of the horses.

"Off already now are we?" she asked.

"Yes we are. We have a long travel ahead of us and we are needed to be off." Brom said urgently. She continued to pet the horses and even offered an apple to each one. The horses nicked at her offer and ate them heartedly.

"Did you ever find out if toads ever existed?" Eragon asked her.

"I'm still working on that but I feel that I am coming close to an answer. If we meet again, ask me and I'll have an answer by then."

She moved out of the way letting the party continue. As Karn passed her by, he caught a glimpse of her. In her eyes, he could see an emotion he thought he never would see from the egotistic woman. In her eyes, he saw longing and loneliness. But it barely lasted for a second before it disappeared. She raised a finger and wiggled it to him. "Now you be careful Karn. The road's dangerous and you should not take it lightly," she advised him, "And next time I see you I will have more questions to ask."

Inclining his head to her, Karn replied, "I will not. Take care Angela." The three traversed the streets of Teirm and reached the south gate where the guards let them through without a second glance. Surprising especially after the whole debacle at the castle last night. _They must have strengthened the inner walls instead of the outer ones._

"How long will it take us to reach Dras-Leona?" Eragon asked to Brom.

"Several weeks if I recall correctly. We have to travel along the road south until we reach Leona Lake. The city is on its eastern edge. We shall try our best to make it in good time but that means we cannot stop for anything."

Once Teirm was out of sight, a dark blur shot across the sky as Saphira sped towards them with great speed. Karn and Brom watched as she roared and her long wings flared open. She landed with a blast of air. Eragon tossed Cadoc's reins to Karn. "I'll join you guys for lunch."

"Take care boy," he said then looked at Saphira and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Saphira hummed as she greeted the old man silently. She swung her large head over to meet Karn. _It's good to see you again Karn._

A smile crept on his face. Reaching out, he patted her snout. _It's good to see you too Saphira. Keep Eragon safe._

_It's a dragon's responsibility to protect their rider._ _What kind of dragon would I be if I did not do such a thing?_

_You make a valid point._ Eragon hopped onto Saphira's shoulders and held on tightly as she bounded upward. It was always fascinating watching the two take off into the air. Sometimes, it made Karn feel a little jealous. _It must be nice having someone to always be there for you_… For some reason why, that feeling of loneliness crept its way back to the surface of his thoughts. As the day grew on, the thoughts made his mood sour. He tried as best he could to push back the thoughts but they always found some way to return. Every barrier he put up was ineffective at holding his feelings at bay. For the rest of that day, Karn wanted to seclude himself from the world.

That night, after setting up camp and finished eating supper, Karn left the campsite. The sound of a trickling stream caught his attention. Weaving between trees, he made his way to the flowing stream and sat upon the bank, it was some distance away from camp. The water splashed and bended around the rocks that stood out. As he sat upon the bank, the feelings from earlier reappeared, plaguing his thoughts. _You're all alone Karn – always have._

"No I'm not…"

_Your brother left you and after your mother was taken. He abandoned you. _

"Stop it…"

_No one will be there for you… even during your trials as a Grey Knight, you kept to yourself and refused to let anyone get close to you._

Karn tried to think of other things to drown out the thoughts but they grew in volume and echoed across his mind.

_You will always be alone. No one will be there for you…not even your fath-_

Karn gripped his head and shook vigorously. "Stop thinking such things Karn." He said to himself. "Just stop it." _You're all alone. Even here in Alagaesia, you are alone._ "Stop it!" _You hate being alone and yet you embrace it. Look at you now – sitting out in the woods by yourself. You even refrain from telling people your life. You seclude yourself from the world; you do not open up and that is why you are alone. _

"I'm not alone, I have Brom and Eragon."

_Do you truly think Brom and Eragon trust you?_ _You're loneliness will bring your downfall and bring you closer to the Darkside…_ Somewhere deep inside his mind, a dark sinister voice echoed, _You. Are. Mine…_

In a fit of frustration, Karn howled and without knowing poured out the Force into the environment – the trees began to buckle and stones began to rise from the dirt. The flowing stream of water from the crick stopped by the sheer weight of the Force. Several minutes passed before Karn attempted to regain some composure. The trees stopped creaking and the stones fell back to the earth; the water continued to flow to destinations unknown.

Breathing heavily, Karn lowered himself down to the running water and ran cool water down his neck. The cold water soothed his heated and shaking body, calming his nerves. An unusual footprint caught his attention from the opposite bank caught his attention. A very large, oddly shaped impression was pressed into the wet dirt. Jumping over the stream, Karn gained a better look at the print. It was a footprint left by a very heavy being judging by its depth. As Karn tried to make out the image, the sound of a tree branch snapped. Out from the darkness, a gigantic being roared and emerged from a nearby tree. Large horns protruded from the creature's skull and its body was rippling with tone muscles. A battle-ax was held in his hand. It bellowed and charged at Karn, lowering its' horn bearing down on him. Karn remembered the creature from his vision the first time he came into Alagaesia; it was the same creature that attacked Eragon and Brom: an Urgal.

_Where did he come from!?_

Barely gaining his footing, Karn threw himself out of the Urgal's axe as it came crashing into the earth and burring itself into the dirt. Rising to his feet, Karn activated his lightsaber just in time for the Urgal, with great strength removed his axe from the dirt. Bellowing in a rage, the creature charged at Karn once again swinging its giant battle-axe. As the giant blade came at him, Karn slashed out with his lightsaber making contact with the Urgal's weapon. The blade of energy sliced right through the dense metal leaving the axe now a useless weapon.

The Urgal did not stop its attack but doubled in its efforts. Throwing the useless broken axe aside, the buffed Urgal threw a series of punches at Karn. Sidestepping each strike was simple for him and as the Urgal threw another punch, Karn brought his lightsaber up cutting into the Urgals forearm. The smell of burning flesh filled the air and the Urgal howled in pain, cupping his dismembered limb. The cries of pain did not phase Karn as he dealt the final blow by slicing the Urgal across the torso, cutting it into two halves. They made clumping sounds as they fell to the ground. No blood ran across the grass for the wounds were cauterized.

Shock enveloped Karn's mind causing a slight haze to occur which dulled his thinking. _Why's an Urgal here?_ After a few seconds, the haze lifted and realization struck at him. _ERAGON!_ Turning towards the direction he came, Karn sprinted back towards camp. Reaching out with his mind, he soared through the trees trying to find their camp. In minutes, his mind touched upon the minds of his companions. _Karn what's going on? We heard yells off in the forest. _Brom's voice echoed across the distance. Karn could sense his curiosity as well as Eragon and Saphira's.

_Urgals!_ Karn shouted. From his connection, he could sense the worry and horror strike at each of his companions. Brom's mind went into a frenzy, Eragon was worried about Saphira and the same was for Saphira about Eragon. Karn pushed his legs as hard as he could while using the Force. In moments he cleared the trees and skidded into camp. Brom and Eragon were hustling to break camp and saddle the horses and Saphira. Eragon launched a pack to Karn to which he caught and saddled it upon Kane. Brom did the same to Snowfire and Cadoc. In minutes, the campsite was broken down. Mounting the horses, the three men road out away from the camp while Saphira followed close above in the sky.

A mile from the camp, the faint sound of a horn resonated. "Listen," Brom said. Bringing their horses to a halt, they stood utterly still and quiet. Karn held his breath; the fain sound of a hunting horn followed soon after. "They found the camp," said Eragon.

"They'll be upon soon if we don't make haste. Urgals do not let their prey escape," said Brom. A chill ran down Karn's spine as two more horns winded – these were closer. Brom raised his head to the sky, and his face blank as he called Saphira.

She rushed out of the night sky and landed. Brom ordered Eragon out of his saddle, "Leave Cadoc. Go with her. You'll be safer."

"What about you? I'm not leaving you and Karn behind." Eragon protested.

Karn shot the boy a serious look, "We'll be fine. Go, now!" he said. He felt Eragon's resolve diminish as he complied with their orders. He climbed onto Saphira while both Brom and Karn drove the horses forward. Saphira flew after them, flapping her wings above the galloping horses. The horns blared behind them and the distance between them closed. The horns trumpeted in unison close behind them then all of a sudden all was quiet. Minutes passed and no sound other than the horses, broke the silence of the night. Karn gave Brom a question and worried look. For minutes they drove the horses putting as much distance between them and the Urgals as possible. Karn was beginning to think they lost them when the sound of a horn blasted directly in front of them. Horned Urgals, shouting with coarse voices, blocked their path. Horns erupted in chorus from behind them.

"We're surrounded!" Karn shouted above the wind blowing past his face.

"We cannot stop." Brom shouted back.

They continued to ride towards the Urgals, but there was no way to go. Bands of Urgals closed in on both of their flanks, armed with crude but very large weapons. Impending doom was riding out to meet them. There was no way out of this difficult predicament except for one thing – Karn knew he was going to have to fight them. He was about to unbuckle his lightsabers when Saphira dropped from the sky right in front of them in a spray of dirt and rocks. Karn and Brom rode up to Saphira, and Eragon had his arm outstretched, his gedwëy ignasia shining.

"Don't be a fool!" shouted Brom. "You'll kill yourself." The Urgals formed a perimeter around the group but refused to attack them.

"Are they not going to attack us?" whispered Eragon from atop Saphira. She lowered herself to the ground in preparation for a pounce or to fly should she have too and produced a lower growl deep within her throat. Karn was pondering the issue when a lone Urgal surprised him and walked out towards them. He was the largest of the raiding party and his horns curled in several times. It spat onto the ground and spoke, "Our master wishes to speak with you, human!" His voice was deep and it sound like it was chewing on some rocks.

"It's a trap," warned Brom, "don't listen to them."

"Who is your master?" Eragon asked.

The Urgal sneered. "His name does not deserve to be spoken to one as low as you."

Brom interjected, "No one in taken the boy so long as I am around."

The Urgal continued, "That is a grave mistake. Our master rules the sky and hold dominance over the earth. You are no more than an ant underneath his foot. Yet he has decreed that you are to be brought before him, _alive_, if possible."

"I'll never go with you nor any of my enemies!" declared Eragon.

Rage swept through the Urgal ranks, their leader howled, brandishing his teeth. "We'll drag you to him then!" He waved his arm and the Urgals charged towards Saphira. Raising his right hand, Eragon cried out, "Jierda!"

"No!" barked Brom, but it was too late. Beams of light flared out of Eragon's palm and struck each of the Urgals in the gut sending them into the air and smashing into trees. Eragon fell over the side of Saphira. Karn raced towards the boy as worry crept over him and he felt the same come from Saphira. The boy's eyes fluttered trying to stay open.

"Eragon stay with me!" Karn shouted. Brom drew next to him cursing all the while. But Karn felt fear resonate from the old man. The conscious of an impending being caught Karn's attention. Turning his head, he saw an Urgal charging at Saphira with its sword drawn. Rushing to draw on the power of the Force, Karn reached out and stopped the Urgal during mid-strike to Saphira's neck. Saphira whirled on the monster, and roared savagely. Her talons slashed out with incredible speed; blood spurted everywhere as the Urgal was rent into two. More Urgals began to get to their feet and drew their weapons. Activating his lightsabers, Karn met the Urgals and began to slash at them. The darkness around them was illuminated by his yellow blades and the night was filled with the smell of burning flesh. Three Urgals attempted to surround the Force-user but in a display of speed, Karn had managed to slice of one Urgals head, impale another, and finally crushed the last with the Force in a matter of seconds.

The rest of the Urgal raiding party began to retreat and fled into the forest. Karn returned to Brom who had stayed close to Eragon and Saphira to protect them. Eragon had fallen unconscious during Karn's fight. "What do we do now?" he asked to Brom.

"We can't let them report our position to the enemy or else we'll have more trouble to worry about." The old man said harshly. "We'll find a safe place to hide and then we shall go and kill the rest of those fowl creatures." Karn nodded in agreement, it would be too dangerous to leave a group of Urgals go that know where they were at.

The rest of the night was spent with locating another campsite and making sure Eragon was safe. When it was nearly morning, Brom left with Snowfire to look for the Urgals while Karn, atop of Saphira, traversed the skies. It was an exhilarating sensation flying. Of course Karn flew several starships and fighters in his time but to fly on top of a dragon was something new. During their time in the sky, Saphira touched his mind. Her voice filled with gratitude but also with worry.

_Thank you Karn for earlier. You saved my neck, literally. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead._

Karn grabbed hold of one of her neck spikes as she dipped down to the earth. He patted her side. _It's nothing Saphira. You'd do the same for me if I was in trouble._

_I would but you saved my life and Eragon's. For that, I am indebted to you. You've saved my rider more than once and it eases my worry to know that you're there with him._

_Eragon is my friend, and I don't want anything to happen to him. Much like you are to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you either._

Saphira hummed and it reverberated along her body. _Thank you Karn._ They flew long into the morning, finding some of the rag-tag members of the Urgal raiding party. After dispatching each one, they continued along flying over the forests and roads, searching for the Urgals.

_Karn, can I ask you a question?_ Saphira asked.

_Sure what's on your mind?_

_A while ago, you mentioned that your mother was taken from you. Did you ever free her from her imprisonment?_

_No I did not. _Karn was reluctant to speak of such things but his mind traveled back to hours ago before the Urgal attack. _Do I want to be alone? _ He thought to himself. It was hard for him to decide but he ultimately decided that he should at least explain himself. _ I confronted her owner and attempted to buy her freedom. He refused to give her back and when I tried to free her by force, I was beaten to the point of near death. _The memory of that experience swam through his mind and a sense of sorrow filled him. Saphira must have felt the emotions swirling inside him, for she tried to comfort him.

_I'm so sorry Karn._ Saphira said sincerely.

_It's alright._

_Did you ever try again to free her?_

_I don't believe I will get the chance to, ever again._

_What do you mean? If Eragon was captured and used as a slave, I would have torn the world apart in order to free him. No person, or dragon, deserves to be used a slave._

_Believe when I saw that I wish I could free her. But after that confrontation, I've never been given the chance._

Saphira remained quiet for some time as they flew across the sky. She weaved in and out of clouds, the wind rushing underneath her wings. By mid-day, they did not find any other Urgal in the area and decided to head back to camp.

_How did you become a Grey Knight?_

The question caught him off guard. No one has ever asked him. Not even Brom or Eragon especially when he revealed is identity to them many weeks ago. _It happened sometime after I tried to free my mother. Why do you ask?_

_I am curious. Dragon Riders are born when a dragon hatchling hatches for them and forms a bond with them – the two become one in mind and spirit. I'm curious to know how you became a Grey Knight, if that is not too much to ask of as a friend._

Karn laid upon her neck and pondered her request. He was nervous to reveal another part of himself. Throughout his life as a disciple to the Grey Knights, he had to perform acts that he viewed as unethical, and against the very nature of life. It was a part of his life he wanted to be kept secret. That was one reason why he always stayed away from people. As a consequence however, he grew lonely. He valued his privacy and revealing another part of his life was hard to let go. _Perhaps this is my way of fixing that_, he thought. After much deliberation, Karn conceded to Saphira's request.

_I will tell you Saphira, but it is hard to reveal oneself when they've kept themselves in the dark from those they surround with. Do you understand?_

_I do. Go at your pace, I do not wish to force you to reveal your life if you are not ready._ Karn thanked her and told his story of joining the Grey Knights.

* * *

_Karn woke up in a dark room. finding himself laying upon a small cot. His body ached and his muscles were sore to even more. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he saw that the room was cluttered with crates and a workbench sat at the opposite end of the room. A water dispenser laid next to a food cooler and in the middle of the room was a small table with a holoprojector in the middle of it._

_ As Karn struggled to sit up, a voice appeared, _"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

_Karn tried to peer through the darkness of the room but could not locate the source of the voice. "_Who are you?"_ he asked._

"A friend."_ A motion caught Karn's attention as a figure rose from the table in the center of the room. The person waved his hand and the lights illuminated the room. Karn shielded his eyes from the bright lights. Once his eyes had readjusted, he removed his hand to find a black-robed figure standing before him. His hood was raised preventing him from seeing his face._

_Apprehension began to fill him as he stared as the cloaked man. _ "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm making sure that you heal correctly. You took a nasty fall." _The cloaked man said. _

_The events of the fast few hours or days, Karn wasn't sure, began to resurface. He failed to save his mother from the Hutt's service. Her screams haunted his mind. Tears began to swell and unable to hold them back, they fell down his face and onto the blankets that covered him. He clenched the blankets in his hands as they turned into fists, he was angered that he couldn't save his mother. But more importantly, he was angered at himself. He was too weak._

_ The cloaked man walked over to one of the water dispenser and filled a glass. He returned to Karn and handed it over to him, _"Here drink this."

_Karn accepted the drink and quickly chugged the cool liquid down his throat. The cloaked figure pulled up a small sitting stool next to the bed and sat on it, gazing at Karn. _"You alright?"

_Karn lowered his head, ashamed at himself and refused to speak. He passed the glass back to the stranger and lowered himself back onto the bed, covering him underneath the covers. He laid there for several moments trying to imitate that he was trying to fall back asleep. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, especially a total stranger. The man returned the glass to the water dispenser, and spoke. The words that followed utterly surprised Karn._

"Is it about your mother?"

_The pain that erupted from his body could not stop him from sitting straight up on the cot. Shoving off the blankets, he got to his feet, his body begging for him to stop moving. _"How do you know about that?_" he said aggressively._

"You're worried you'll never see her again? Or perhaps you are self-loathing yourself for being weak"_ the man said. Karn could not believe the words the man was saying. How did he know about his mother? How did he know he could not forgive himself for failing at rescuing his mother? The man stared at Karn, his face still obscured by his hood. This man knew too much about him. _Who is this guy? Why does he know so much about me? _He wasn't anyone Karn remembered meeting before in his life._

_ The man surprised him even more, _"It's only natural to feel such emotions Karn. It's human nature."

He knows my name!? _Apprehension grew inside him. This man knew too much about him – his name, his mother, and his feelings of remorse. _"Who are you?" he asked to the stranger.

"I'm a man of little importance. But I do know of a way that you can save your mother."

_A bulge inside Karn's throat constricted._ "You do?"

_The cloaked stranger made a motion with his hand indicating to the bed. Karn continued to stand regardless of the pain he was feeling. When he refused to move, the stranger came forward and pushed Karn back onto the bed and took a seat on the stool._

"I can offer you a chance of revenge to get back at the people who took your mother."

_Strong emotions burst forth from deep inside Karn. Another chance to free his mother was too good to pass up. _"What do I got to do?" he said with some urgency in his voice.

"You must come with me." The cloaked stranger said.

"To where?"

"A place where you can achieve power."

_ Karn became uncertain._ What does he mean to achieve power? "I don't understand."

_The man rose his right hand and placed it directly in front of Karn's face. _"What are you doing?" _Karn said confused._

"We are going on a trip."

_Karn was about to make a retort before a strange feeling came over his body. His mind felt clouded and he couldn't think properly. The muscles in his body began to relax and grow numb. Exhaustion was spreading along his length and he felt his eyelids begin to droop. The cloaked man was still holding his hand out and the light of the room was slowly replaced by blackness. In the last bit of consciousness Karn heard, or thought, the man speak but was unsure. His lips moved but he could not hear what was being said. As the blackness coated his vision, Karn fell asleep and was welcomed by the memories of his life. It was as if his life was put in a loop – his earliest memories rose up to be replaced by his newest ones. From Kane's addition to the Jedi Order, his mother forced into servitude, to his attempt at freeing her._

_ He was not sure how long he laid in the darkness time seemed to slow down or stopped, he wasn't sure. There were times in his memories that Karn spent with his mother and brother, together in their apartment enjoying their lives. Kane attempted to wrestle Karn to the ground before their mother would come and separate the two young boys apart… Waking up one morning, his mother made him one of his favorite breakfasts for his birthday…Seeing his mother smile and laugh as he and Kane attempt to tickle her feet…_ _Men in strange robes appearing to his mother saying that Kane must go with them to the Jedi Temple… The days grew lonely after Kane's departure…The long days of staying home by himself until his mother returned home from work…. That one dreadful day when Sebada's came and took Karn's mother away… The two long years trying to earn enough credits to buy back his mother's freedom…The day of his failure at the hands of Sebada and hearing his mother's screams…_

_An unknown force was pulling Karn out of his unconscious state. The memories faded away as if they were smoke being blown by wind. Karn was left all alone, but the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Appearing from the darkness was a cloaked man, hood drawn drowning out his face. A weird pressure was being placed on Karn. It coursed over it body like water falling onto him. The man reached out with his hand and spoke, _It is time.

_ Karn woke up with a quick jerk. The dreariness he felt was leaving him as his body began to wake. Karn rubbed his eyes and noticed that the scenery was not the same as before. Karn remember being in a small apartment room, laying upon a cot. The area he was sitting on was different. Quite different. The room was dark save for a light in the middle of the room. It rose into the air and met with the ceiling. Rushing around the pure white light were four columns of dark light. Surrounding the pillar of light were stone statues of unknown people carrying what looked like to be swords. Karn was sitting against one of these statures when he finally realized it._

_ Rising to his feet, Karn was beginning to wonder how he got to this place. The last thing he remembered was being in the apartment room. How did he get here? From somewhere in the room, a voice rung out, reverberating off the walls. _"Ah, good you are awake. I was beginning to wonder when you would."

_A stranger appeared opposite of Karn behind the pillar of light. It was the same man that Karn woke up to in the apartment room. _"Where am I?" _he asked the man._

"A place of power." _Was all the man said._

"I don't understand what's going on? Tell me," _he demanded_.

"What do you wish to know?" _replied the man._

"First off, I want to know who you are. Second, I want to know why you brought me here. And third, how long was I out?"

_The man crossed his arms, _"That's quite a lot of questions. Well to start off, I will answer this. I am a man of little importance but I am your friend."

_Karn began to get irritated. _"I want a name!"

"Ah that. My name is Bai'len. I think your third question should come next, I think. You've currently been unconscious for several days now. That would be my fault though I apologize."

_Karn was taken aback slightly at the man's answer. _ I've been out for several days! What the hell is going on? _Karn thought about the last bit of the man's explanation. It bewildered him. _"What do you mean it was your fault?"

"I put you under asleep, isn't that obvious?" _the man retorted._

_Karn thought back to the last bit of seconds he remembered before falling unconscious. The man was holding no gas canister in his hand. Even if he did, he would have fallen asleep like me since he didn't have any ventilation gear on. _Did he put something inside the drink_? Karn thought to himself._

_Before he could continue any farther in his thoughts, the man stopped him._ "No no no. I used no gas nor did I drug your drink… I simply used the Force."

_Karn was surprised once again to find that the man spoke of the exact things he was thinking of. But what shook Karn was that final word,_ the Force?

"Would do you mean 'the Force'?" he asked.

"Come now Karn, you've seen the Force before haven't you?"

"No I have not!" he interjected the man.

_The man crossed around the pillar of light and walked up directly to Karn. The man was surprisingly taller than him which made Karn feel insecure._ "You've seen it before. Think back to your life." _Karn had no idea what the man was talking about. He was still trying to process all that was going on. His waking inside an unknown apartment room, the time spend unconscious, and then to finally wake up in this place. Now there was this "Force"? He never heard of it before in his life, never seen it. _Think back, _the man's words echoed in his mind. Unable to do anything else, Karn replayed the moments of his life again. Surprisingly, his memory was better since he spent all that time unconscious shifting through his own memories. Again he passed through every moment of his life – his earliest birthday he could remember; playing with his mother and younger brother; wrestling with Kane in the common room of the apartment; the day that Karn found Kane somehow suspending small miniature fighters in the air._

Wait…_Kane had some weird trick he always used to impress their mother and him. He was able to make things levitate in thin air. Karn always thought he used wires to do that but he never saw any. When Karn confronted his brother, he asked how he did that. His younger brother would say that he didn't know, he just did it. Soon after, the Jedi came to their house and demanded to see Kane. They took him away soon after because he… because… _Because he what damn it…

_The cloaked man finished his thoughts for him._ "Because he could use the Force."

_Karn stared up to the hidden face of the man. He couldn't see his eyes, they were blacked out. _"What is the Force?" he finally asked.

_The man turned and pointed at the pillar of light._ "That is the Force… the Force is an omnipresent energy field that penetrates through all living things; it binds us, it surrounds us and it brings the galaxy together. That is why your brother was taken from you and your mother – it was because he could use it."

"So why have you brought me here then?" _Throughout this entire time, Karn's nerves were on full blast. He wanted to know what was going on and finally he was getting answers. But the answers he found were not what he was expecting._

"I've brought you here so you can become strong. Strong enough to protect your mother and to defend yourself against those who seek to do you harm. I brought you here to become strong so that you may walk in this cruel world unafraid to be alone… I'm offering you a chance to gain the ability of using the Force."

_The Force…the Jedi… the memories of Karn's attempt to ask his brother for help wormed their way to the forefront of his mind. Every single time he attempted to gain audience with his brother, the Jedi turned him away. He hated the Jedi for separating his family. He hated the Jedi for not letting him see Kane… And somewhere deep down, Karn felt some hatred towards his brother for joining them._

"If you are you asking me to join the Jedi, then you are gravely mistaken. I hate the Jedi and I never want to become one of them." _The emotions against the Jedi were present in his voice. His words were stern and harsh as they rolled of Karn's tongue._

_The man shook his head._ "No, I'm not asking you to become a Jedi. We are offering you a chance to become something more.

"Who's we?" _Karn's awareness picked up on that specific word._

"… The Grey Knights."

_Out of the corner of his vision, the shadows of black-robed men entered between the circle of statues. Karn grew nervous and scared as the men in black blocked the openings. Their faces were also obscured by their drawn hoods. They varied in different heights and statures. At each of their waists was a foot long metal cylinder with knobs and switches – they too varied in shape and size._

"We, the Grey Knights, strive to ensure the Balance in life, in the Force. If you wish to become strong, and use it, then you must join us on our path to bring balance to this world."

_Uncertainty filled every single pore in Karn's body. First he woke up in a dark room filled only by a streaming flow of light, and now being part of some crazy fanatic group bent of world peace? The whole thing seemed too illogical to be real. But a part of him was curious. If this was his only way to free his mother, would he really accept it?_

_Karn gazed at the spectators and then met the cloaked man that led him here. _"Will I be able to free my mother?" he asked, slightly hopeful.

_The man nodded but said nothing else. Karn heard of the feats the Jedi were able to do. No one in the galaxy could defeat a Jedi and come out unscathed. They were the right-hand of the Republic. If the Force was able to make them into such power individuals, then what would happen if Karn accepted it? Sebada's men, maybe even Sebada himself couldn't stand against him. The opportunity to free his mother was on the line and Karn was teetering on it. Was he just going to give it all up or accept the offer from the Grey Knights?_

_Ultimately he gave in._…I want my family back._ With that thought in mind, Karn pushed back the uncertainty and attempted to muster as much courage as possible. Karn nodded to the man,_ "I accept your offer."

_Extending his arm out to the pillar of light, the man said, _"Step into the nexus, and embrace your destiny."

_With sluggish, nervous steps, Karn made his way to the pillar of light. With each step, a slight pressure pressed itself against Karn. The air began to vibrate and hum. It grew with intensity as Karn drew closer. As he came upon the pillar of swirling Force energy, he stretched out his hand and pushed through the veil. Upon entering the light, a warm presence filled him, from the tip of his toes to the top of head. The warmth grew warmer and warmer but did not harm him. A sense of weightlessness caught Karn's attention and looked down to find himself beginning to rise from the ground. The swirling dark columns became translucent and stretched out reaching at Karn's arms and legs holding him in the air. The sound of crackling energy caught Karn's attention and saw that the shrouded figures below each held what look like balls of electricity. Raising their hands, bolts of lightning shot out and made contact with the black columns holding Karn in place. Electricity ran from the columns and into Karn's body. Pain, agonizing pain coursed through his body and it grew in strength. A dark aura coursed through his veins and grew as it spread across his body. But alongside it was the warm comforting presence that dulled the pain and kept Karn's mind and body intact. After what seemed like hours of being suspended into the air, the black columns of light released their grasp on Karn and let him float back down to earth._

_He felt different, as if a shroud had been removed from his mind. He felt a power coursing through his body. It felt similar to the power that radiated from the pillar of light. Karn could sense the power being emitted from each of the cloaked figures and their minds. But at the heart of it, Karn felt stronger. He was stronger! He knew he was._ This is the Force? It's incredible! _Karn stood their amazed at the sensations he was feeling as the Force coursed about him. What even surprised him was his ability to now sense life from people and the Force._

_The cloaked man appeared before him and held out a set of black robes to Karn. _"You have taken your first step into a larger world Karn. Welcome to the Grey Knights."

the Force is an omnipresent energy field


	10. Chapter 8 - Hunters become the Prey

**Good morning readers! Currently, it's 2:46 a.m. and I've just finished wrapping up the newest chapter. I devoted my entire day after working struggling to get his done. This chapter is over 10,000 words in length - plenty of content for you read and enjoy! Also, this story has nearly hit 2000 views! Which to me is an achievement, I only didn't think I'd make it this far. But it's thanks to you guys that I got this far and will continue to go far. So thank you! Please tell your friends about my fanfiction and have them read it. Also leave a review telling me how the story is going. I notice that I only have 24 reviews and I am urging you...actually I'm down on my knees begging you guys to review. I do not if I'm doing things right or not without your guy's input. So I beg you, please review. Alright guys please enjoy the chapter and rest and relax!**

**Disclaimer: I had to borrow some parts from the book to help me move along in the story. I do not own Eragon or any other book in the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 8

Eragon twisted underneath the blankets, dreading to open his eyes. He dozed slightly, and as the world became clear, a thought entered his mind, _How did I end up here?_ Eragon laid upon the ground confused before he finally regain the memory of last night's attack. _The Urgals!_ He attempted to sit himself up right but every inch of his body refused, it was extremely exhausted. With extreme effort, he slowly sat forward letting his body hang forward. He surveyed his surroundings.

He lay in a small clearing that was isolated from the world. . In the center was a small bonfire with a pot filled with stew. His bow, quiver, and Zar'roc laid parallel to his bedroll. However, no one was in the camp._ Where is everyone?_ he wondered desperately. He stretched out his mind and tried to call out to Saphira. Eragon worried in alarm when he could not sense her presence. Ravenous hunger gripped him, so he walked over to the pot of stew and helped himself to several bowls.

With nothing better to do, Eragon rolled up the bedroll and sat against a tall oak tree growing at the edge of the camp. Hours passed and still there was no sign of anyone approaching the campsite – not Brom, Karn or Saphira. _I sure hope that they are okay._ As the morning turned into the afternoon, Eragon's apprehension got the better of him. Searching around the perimeter of the encampment, Eragon was hoping he'd find the key to ending his worries. Outside of sight of the camp, Eragon stumbled upon a boulder with a bowl-shaped depression filled with clear water from the morning dew. _Finally!_

Reflecting back to the travels from Teirm, Eragon remembered Brom's lecture over a special usage for magic: scrying. _Scrying is the ability to use magic and observe a person through a clear surface such as water_, Eragon thought to himself. _It takes a lot of energy to sustain from what Brom said…But I am stronger than he thinks I am._

He breathed deeply and closed his mind. Remembering what Brom said, Eragon formed a picture of Saphira in his mind, making it as life-like as possible. It was mentally taxing, something Eragon was quite surprised about it. With a clear voice he said, "Draumr kópa!" and gazed upon the small pool of water. Its surface completely stood still, frozen by magic. The image of Eragon's reflection disappeared and it shimmered to a picture of Saphira. The landscape around her were clouded by a white fog, the only image visible was his dragon. However, he could see that she was flying and Karn sat on her back. His face and robes were covered with blood and grime.

The cost of maintaining the spell was taking its toll on Eragon, his strength was beginning to fade. Eragon quickly let the image fade to preserve his strength. Even though his body was sore beyond belief, they were tense as Eragon worried about his companions. Finally knowing that they were safe, he was able to let his body relax. Leaning back onto the oak tree, Eragon spent a long time sighing in content to just be able to sit and relax. All of a sudden, a crazy idea struck him. _What if I scry something I created with my imagination or saw in a dream?_ He smiled. _Maybe I can see what my own consciousness looks like._

There was not force in Alagaesia that could stop the temptation. Eragon spent some time considering certain images but threw them aside when he remembered the dream about the woman in the cell. After fixing on the scene in his mind, he spoke the words and watched the water intently. After several moments, nothing happened. Eragon was half ready to release the magic when the pool of water began to darken. He stared on in disbelief. A single candle flicked in the darkness and illuminated a dark, damp, stone cell. The woman from his dreams was curled up on a cot in one corner and lifted her head, dark hair falling back.

_No way…This is impossible!_ He froze, the force of her gaze kept Eragon in place. Her dark emerald green eyes locked in with his. Then the woman trembled and collapsed onto the cot. The water returned to its original state and Eragon's disbelief was growing. "She can't be real! I've only seen her in my dreams!"

The air around him grew heavy and a vibration shook through it. The rhythmic thump of Saphira's wings interrupted him. Eragon turned and hurried back to the clearing, arriving just in time as Saphira landed. Karn was still on his back and still covered with dirt and blood. "What happened?" asked Eragon, afraid that Karn had been injuried.

Karn dismounted from Saphira, climbing down her shoulder. Karn approached him and produced a serious look. Upon closer inspection, Eragon noticed how tired Karn looked. It seemed he hardly gotten any sleep. "What were you thinking Eragon?" said Karn harshly. "Do you truly understand the consequences of your actions?"

"I stopped the Urgals from catching you and Brom," said Eragon, his body was beginning to tremble.

Karn's next words nearly caused Eragon to recoil. "YOU NEARLY DIED! I felt your life ebb away Eragon. And there was nothing Brom or I could have done." Eragon felt his body continue to shake and his stomach formed a pit. "Brom, Saphira and I have spent the past day searching for the Urgals that escaped. Brom determined that there were twelve that managed to escape." Motioning to himself and Saphira, he continued, "We managed to track down and kill six of them. I hope that Brom managed to find the rest." Karn returned his attention to Saphira and unbelted her saddle and placed onto the ground.

Eragon wasn't sure what to say. He didn't fully comprehend the magnitude of the situation. He was only concerned for the storyteller and the Grey Knight. And as such he wanted to protect them… _Even if that meant putting Saphira and yourself in harms ways?_ Eragon slightly began to understand Karn's words. _"_I'm sorry," he said. It was the only words Eragon could muster at the moment.

Karn pulled out his bedroll from Saphira's saddlebags and unrolled it onto the ground. "In my world, we Force-users have to be careful of our choices. Every action we commit, sends echoes through the Force and causes serious effects. Since I joined the Grey Knights, I had to quickly learn the magnitude of my actions and always think out the outcomes. What's more important is that we must accept the consequences and live with them the rest of our lives."

Eragon made way and sat by the bonfire, Saphira coming behind him and laid down, sprawling her body out. He leaned back and felt Saphira's warmth fill him, comforting him. Her mind entered his and they merged. He was glad to have her presence touch his conscious, he felt lonely not having hers to sense. Saphira was exhausted from the long hours of flying, Eragon could sense that. Not to mention that she grew a craving for food. He stroke her side, feeling her smooth scales brush against his hand. "I made a mistake," he said.

"Yes, I would say so. And a big one at that." Karn remarked. His tone grew softer though and he was beginning to return to his old demeanor. "You made one mistake and now you must live with its after-effects. Next time if a situation occurs like that again, I strongly encourage you to take some time to think before you act."

_He's right you know._ Saphira said in his mind.

_I know. But I was only worried about them and didn't want them getting into harm. Isn't that a good enough reason to act out in such a way, though?_

_I understand your concern Eragon but even reasons as sincere as that can cause trouble for you. Without thinking and acting solely on impulse, you will get yourself in trouble much like the other night. Karn is right and you should make sure to always think ahead into the future._

Eragon agreed but felt ashamed of himself. _I guess even good reasons can cause strife to others_. It was a life lesson that Eragon would take to heart. The camp remained silent for some time, not Eragon, Karn or Saphira said a word. The afternoon was beginning to turn to evening as the sun began to descend into its last hours of the day. Brom still had yet to return. Finally breaking the silence, Eragon asked, "What happens now?"

Karn, who had eaten some amount of the stew, taken a nap, now awake replied, "We wait for Brom to return. We agreed that we each would search for the Urgals until the sun sets on the second day of our pursuit. I've only met with him once during our pursuit to update each other on our progress. My guess is that once he returns, and mostly likely scold you, we will set out for Dras-Leona. We've lost precious time that could have been spent on the road. I suggest, you come up with a way to apologize to Brom." He covered his mouth as a loud moan escaped his mouth. Stretching out onto his bedroll, he began to drift off to sleep again before asking Eragon to wake him when Brom returned.

Soon, the faint noise of Karn snoring filled the clearing. _He's been worried about you, you know?_ Saphira said.

_Worried for me? Why?_ Eragon replied somewhat surprised.

_He considers you a friend._ _A friend worries for their friends, do they not?_

_I guess so. I didn't think Karn really view me as such._

_You'd be surprised. He considers you and Brom very close friends - myself included._

_Is that so?_ Eragon gazed off to the back of the Force-user. His body rose and fell with every intake of breath and exhale that resulted into a low sounding snore.

_It seems that you got to know more about Karn while you were gone?_

_I did. The young man has had a hard life._

_How so?_ Eragon asked with increased interest. He's been curious to know more about Karn. He gave out so little information about himself other than a few rare moments such as him being from another world, able to use the Force, and only a few short mentions of his life. Other than that, Karn was closed book to the group.

_You remember he mentioned he had a mother yes? Well turns out he failed to free her from slavery. When he attempted to forcefully free her, his mother's owner had him beaten to the point of near death._

A sense of pity filled Karn's heart. Even though he never knew of his mother, he couldn't comprehend what it must have been like to see his mother as a slave. If that ever happened though, he would have done anything in his power to save her. With Saphira's help he could have done so. But for Karn, it just seems impossible for that to have happened with him being a Grey Knights and having the ability to use the Force.

_It was because he wasn't a Grey Knight at the time._ Saphira sensed his thoughts. _Karn spent several years saving enough of his earnings to buy back his mother's freedom._

_Has he had any other chances to do so?_ Eragon asked.

Hopelessness filled Saphira's mind and swam into Eragons. _Karn believes he will never get the chance to again._

_Why? I'm sure that if he went back he'd be able to-_ Eragon stopped himself in mid-thought. It occurred to him that Karn had no way to get back home or knew of anyway. Revelation struck his mind. _He believes he won't get back home will he?_

Saphira nodded her large head. _I believe so yes. He never said though but I can only assume that that is what he was feeling – what he is feeling. He keeps his mind guarded most of the time so it is hard for me to sense his emotions when we are connected._

_Why do you think he does that? He shouldn't have anything to fear from us. We wouldn't attempt to break into his mind._ Eragon added.

_I believe it has to deal with him wanting to be alone to himself. He keeps his mind guarded, he keeps his past buried, and he keeps to himself most times… Karn hates to be alone, that I am sure of._

Eragon had to do a mental double take at Saphira's words. He didn't understand it. _That doesn't make sense. Why would he keep to himself if he hates being alone?_

Saphira agreed with him. _I don't quite understand it myself. But this is the first time he's ever truly opened up and I did not push him for any information that he wasn't ready to divulge. There is a mystery around Karn that can only be unraveled over time._

_Very well._ Karn let that subject of Karn to go to rest. However, another thought occurred to him. _He explained to you how he became a Grey Knight, didn't he?_

Saphira admitted it to him. _He did. It happened soon after he tried to free his mother._

_Why did he do it?_ Eragon began to sound like a young boy always asking questions and more questions trying to satisfy his ever-growing curiosity.

_He did it to save his mother. He explained that it was his only way to free her and he admitted himself to the Grey Knights._

Finally the veil began to lift over Karn in Eragon's mind. After several weeks of wondering who Karn was, he was finally beginning to understand. _Did he say anything else?_

_No, he did not. He kept to himself most of the trip except for some small conversation that we engaged in._ Saphira opened her maw and produced a very long, drawn out yawn. _I plan on sleeping for a few moments, I have grown tired from the flights. Do not wake me unless we get attacked._ She stretched out her muscles before curling in on herself, her head coming up to lay on Eragon's lap. Eragon bent down and kissed her on the snout. His back vibrated as Saphira began to hum.

_Sleep well Saphira._ He said to her. It had barely been a minute before Saphira had fallen asleep. Her warm breaths of air rose to Eragon's face. He lightly rubbed the back of her neck and along her jaw line and continued to do so as the sun lowered to the horizon. The soft sound of running horses caught his attention. Becoming cautious, Eragon stretched out his mind to the direction of the noise. A quarter mile away from camp, Brom was returning from the search.

"Karn, Brom's coming back." He got up from Saphira's side. Karn stirred slightly from his deep slumber and was reluctant to wake. The sound of approaching horses grew and in minutes, Brom entered into camp with all three horses. Brom's face was contorted; the edges of his beard stained red. His blade was laid upon his lap and it too was coated in blood. As soon as Brom saw Eragon, his face boiled to a deep red, much like the blood that coated his body and he roared out in anger. "You boy are in for a world of pain! I've been trying to clean up your mess!" He dismounted from Snowfire and tethered the horses around a tree. Slashing out in the air with his sword, the blood was flung off the cool steel. "Do you truly understand the trouble you put us through last night? Do you?"

Eragon was prepared for Brom's tantrum and venting thanks to Karn's warning. As he sat stroking Saphira, Eragon developed an explanation for his rash behavior. He came up one that would hopefully show his remorse. "I do. Even though I was concerned for both you and Karn, I acted without thinking of the consequences. I put not only my life but Saphira's as well. And that's something I feel horrible about; I would never put Saphira, in danger willingly. And this experience just shows me that I am not fit to call myself a Dragon Rider…. I am sorry – all of you…" Eragon humbly bowed so his upper body was parallel to the ground to Brom.

Brom was left speechless, his mouth wide open and his face still red as an apple. What tirade he had, died when Eragon gave his apology. He looked down at the boy with rage filled eyes, but slowly, the fire began to dwindle slightly. Releasing a defeated growl, Brom said, "Get up Eragon." Eragon rose back to full height and a hand patted his back lightly. Karn came up from behind and had a small smile on his face and whispered, "Apology accepted."

Brom stuck a finger out at him though, "Karn next time do not warn Eragon about my need to scold him for his recklessness. If anyone is going to give him a firm tongue lashing, it will be from me. Got it!"

"Yes sir. Before I forget Brom, how many Urgals did you managed to kill before your return?" Karn asked.

"I managed to find and disposed of four of them." His voice grew solemn. "Please tell me that you managed to find the rest."

Karn shook his head, "No I did not. Saphira and I only managed to locate and kill six of them…We've got a problem."

"You're telling me. Two bastard Urgals managed to escape."

Saphira stretched out her mind to the three men and her voice was serious. _That's not the worst of it._

"What do you mean?" Eragon said very confused.

_The Urgals – they said that their _master_ wanted to see Eragon and I._

There was an uncomfortable pause. Each member of the party was left to ponder over the idea of the Urgals now having a leader. Eragon didn't understand the social structure of the Urgals. He wasn't sure if they had a king, a chief, or some being ruling over them. Based from the stories he's heard from them and his own encounters, Urgals seemed to act more in terms of raiding parties rather than participate in actual socities.

Brom broke the silence. "Yes that does raise some worries. I've not heard of Urgals taking orders from one person. It seems inconceivable. Whoever this person is, they must be incredibly influential, or powerful, to unite a large band of Urgals together… Wait… And you defied his wishes and attacked his men?" The anger rekindled itself and Brom's face showed it, it turned a deep red. He shook his head. "I didn't think this could get any worse. Congratulations boy, you've just made enemies with one of the most powerful beings in Alagaesia."

"I understand and I will live with the consequences of my actions." Eragon said. And he said it with as much honesty as possible. What Karn said was true. A person should live with the consequences of their actions and face them when they arise. A Dragon Rider is a pivotal role in the fate of Alagaesia. Dragon Riders perform acts that follow them for the rest of their lives and they live by them. If he was to ever follow in their footsteps, he would need to accept the consequences. It was a life lesson that he would take to heart. "What happens now though?"

"We continue to Dras-Leona. There's no question about it. I've got a feeling in my old bones that says the Ra'zac are there. But with the Urgals on the run, we will need to make haste. Pack your things, we are leaving." Brom ordered.

* * *

The journey to Dras-Leona was long and difficult. Days eventually turned into weeks as they traveled from the Spine and onto the great plains of the Empire. Since the day they left, Brom drilled Eragon with different yet difficulty scenarios that involved Urgals, magic, and Saphira. Sometimes he would even incorporate the use of a Shade or other dragons. All hypothetical but it was meant to develop Eragon's ability to determine the best outcome to a situation. Brom even quizzed Karn over them as well. He would need to know how to fight against dragons and magicians if he was to survive in Alagaesia. Karn didn't mind though, he welcomed the opportunity to test his mind. Eragon and Karn answered the questions incorrectly. However, over the days Eragon and Karn became more adapt to analyzing the scenarios and provided more adequate answers.

In addition to the travels, when they would rest for the night, the three men would go about their nightly ritual of sparring until they battered and bruised each other – Eragon receiving the most, Brom second, and Karn receiving none. Ever since his first bout with Eragon and Brom, he never received one hit from them, but their skills were improving which required Karn to become serious. Karn could see Eragon's improvement with his skill with Zar'roc. The boy was very adaptive when they fought, mixing up different stances and creating new moves to break through or catch Karn's defensives off-guard. What surprised Karn however, was seeing his own stance being incorporated into Eragon's fighting style. Karn preferred to evaluate his opponent before making his move. Even after following through with strikes, Karn was always striking at different parts on Eragon's body to determine his weaknesses. Once he did, he would go full force into the attack. Eragon was developing the same strategy which made him more difficult to spar against. Each weakness Karn found on the boy, Eragon would make great effort to compensate.

In addition to the mental and physical training, Brom educated Eragon on the concept of "wizards' duel." A wizards' duel was a form of combat that used magic as the primary weapon. It consisted of breaking into an opponent's mind, reading his thoughts and anticipating his actions, and then countering the moves. The other must, using magic, block their spell, which was almost impossible without infiltrating the other person's mind. There were strict rules for dueling; breaking the rules resulted in death for both contestants. Few people could survive a duel for more than a few seconds, as dueling required a great deal of skill and strength. Brom made note of the fact that the only reason why Galbatorix was capable of destroy the Dragon Riders was because he was a master in wizard duels, as he had a keen ability to detect and infiltrate others' minds.

Karn found that little bit of information very important to pay attention to. He had similar educating in invading an opponent's mind and determining their acts. It was mainly used when fighting against other Force-users. However, there were no rules. It was a free-for-all essentially.

After following the Toark River for several weeks, they came to the bustling lakeside village of Fasaloft. The trail that they had followed now became a road, and it became increasingly populated. Wagon wheels and horseshoes dug up the ground. As a result, Saphira was forced to hide during the day and catch up with Brom, Eragon, and Karn at night. Much like their travels to Teirm. They passed a group of men traveling down the road and Karn was glad to hear that Dras-Leona was only a day away.

It wasn't until noon the next day that they came face-to-face with the city. Unlike Teirm, the city of Dras-Leona was in poor condition. Small shacks littered the fields outside the dirty, pale yellow walls that surrounded the city. Broken down buildings laid on crooked streets. What caught Karn's interest though was a large mountain of rock several miles to the east. Large spires and columns of rocks rose into the sky. Near-vertical sides rose out of the ground like a jagged piece of the earth – as if it was a bone of Alageasia itself.

Brom pointed towards the stone obelisk. "That is Helgrind. It is the only reason why the city was established. The people here are fascinated and worship it. We will head towards the center of the city and determine our next course of action. Eragon, have Saphira close by in case we get into trouble."

As they entered into the city, Karn caught sight of the largest building in Dras-Leona, the cathedral. It bore a striking resemblance towards Helgrind, especially with its rising towers and arches. "Who do they worship?" Eragon asked.

"Their prayers go directly to Helgrind," Brom said with a grimace, "Their religion is cruel in practice for they mutilate themselves as offerings. It is one of the worst religions ever to grace the lands of Alagaesia."

"That's quite grotesque." Karn added.

"Indeed, but do not say that to a believer or else you will lose your hand as a sign of insolence."

Soldiers were positioned and patrolled the city streets. They scanned the crowds looking for anyone that may break the Empire's laws. A group of ten soldiers walked directly towards them. The trio moved out of their way and none of them paid the travelers any notice. _So far so good._ Karn thought to himself.

The houses inside the city were tall thin but were extremely crowded. Most of the houses hung over the narrow, winding streets, covering the sky. Karn was beginning to wonder how people noticed whether if it was night or day while staying in the city. The air reeked of sewer and waste; the streets were filthy. No amount of cleaning would wash away the pollution of this city.

A group of young children ran through the streets, fighting over scraps of thrown-out food. Deformed beggars lay along the sides of the streets asking for alms. Their cries came together and formed a chorus of the dying. _This is too cruel._

Karn had difficulty centering himself in this part of the city. The emotions and feelings of each and every individual were filled with greed, envy, agony, and malice. Waves of raw, dark human emotion washed over Karn. He rubbed his temple as a headache began to bother him. It was required that all Grey Knights open their minds to the universe and embrace the feelings and emotions of all people. Not only would it allow them to see if anyone would do them or another person harm but to also help them understand the Force, both its Light and Dark sides.

Karn strove to do so but he was still an adept and hadn't fully mastered centering himself – especially when only one side of the Force was prominent. Also, there was one lesson Karn learned that was important to know as a Grey Knight. The Force amplified everything about an individual, _and_ it seeps out into the surrounding people and landscape. Even though the Force wasn't prominent in the city of Dras-Leona, it was strong inside him and the emotions of the people were flooding his mind. Karn could already feel his disposition becoming poor, he could literally feel the balance inside him tip to one side. Unable to meditate, Karn pull his consciousness from the surroundings and rose of mental barriers to block the massive waves of emotion.

"Are you alright Karn?" Eragon asked. He had happened to look back at Karn and saw his struggling face.

Karn motioned with his hand, "I'm fine but I would not like to stay here for too long."

"Do not worry," Brom said. "It gets better the farther we go in. We won't be on the streets for too long. Dras-Leona can be a dangerous place for those who are cautious."

They traveled deeper into Dras-Leona, leaving the poor and desolate section of the city and took up housing in a tavern called the Golden Globe, which was located near the center. The room in which the tavern keep gave them only had one bed, a table and a small water basin beside it. They unloaded their stuff onto the floor and Karn gave a sigh of relief. It was nice to finally rest and relax from the long journey from Teirm. Weeks of riding left him with saddle sores, something he was not accustomed to in his universe.

He sat down, leaning his back against the wall and closed his eyes. This quarter of the city was better on him. But the dark emotions were still potent.

"What now?" Eragon asked.

"We get some rest after having some food and ale. Tomorrow we can search for the Ra'zac." Brom and Eragon made for the door and noticed Karn wasn't following them. "Are you coming along?"

"No, I'm going to have to pass. I need some time to center myself."

"Is it really that important that you mediate?" questioned Eragon.

Karn look up to the duo, "It's important that I do so. If I'm unable to hold back the feelings and emotions that the people have, it affects me. Like I explained long ago, the Force amplifies those emotions. If I go to long without mediating, I risk losing control of my emotions. Our constant traveling has given me little time to adequately reflect upon my own emotions."

"What happens if you don't?" asked Brom.

Karn peered at him. He already knew Brom understood the ramifications if he didn't meditate; Brom was an intelligent person. "You and I both know what would happen if I don't."

Eragon faltered with his words. "You…you turn into a Sith. Don't you?"

Karn nodded to answer his question. "Left unchecked, the dark emotions consume me and I too will bear such feelings: fear, anger, hatred, and malice."

Running his hands along his scraggily beard, Brom grabbed hold of Eragon's shoulder, pulling him out of the doorway. "Very well. We will bring you some food when we return."

"Thanks Brom, I appreciate it," said Karn gratefully.

They closed the door behind them, leaving Karn to himself. The room was quiet except for the muffling of voices and noise that came from the first floor common room where travelers and residents gathered. Finally gaining the opportunity, Karn relaxed every single muscle in his body and closed his eyes. Focusing on the memory of his time on the beaches of Zonama Sekot, Karn recalled the peace and tranquility he felt. The peace inside him clashed against the dark emotions swirling inside him until they began to mold together, creating a balance.

Karn spent the entire night in this meditative state, a state between consciousness and unconscious. Brom and Eragon returned later that night with a plate filled with food and placed it next to Karn. The two were giddy and inebriated from the excessive drinking of alcohol and fell immediately to sleep before making jokes.

When Karn woke from his trance sometime in the early morning. A platter of food was lying next to him. Taking up a slice of bread and apple, Karn ate the food vigorously; it had been several hours since he had something to eat. A glass of liquid lay next to the food and Karn downed the mugs contents in a long series of gulps. The room was quiet, Eragon and Brom were not present as well as their weapons. Karn proceeded to go downstairs to the common room and found the two sitting at a table in the corner of the room, watching the front door. As Karn brought up a seat, he noticed the pained look on each of their faces.

"Having a rough morning?" he asked.

Brom grumbled under his breath as he took a sip of hot tea and ice water. "Beer soothes the soul but it batters the brain like being kicked by a mule."

"Remind me never to have that much alcohol in one sitting," said Eragon.

"What's the task today Brom?" questioned Karn.

The old storyteller took another sip of tea before answering, "I would like to know where the Seithr oil has been delivered and where it was taken from there. We'll stick together this time, I don't want any of us meeting the Ra'zac alone."

They left the Golden Globe and searched for warehouses where the Seithr oil may have been delivered too. Near the center of town was an extravagant palace made of polished granite. It towered above all the other buildings except for the cathedral.

"Who lives there?" asked Eragon?

"Marcus Tàbor, he rules the city. He only answers to the king and his own conceited self."

By midday they learned nothing useful, so they stopped back at the Golden Globe for food. "Bah! This is getting us nowhere," muttered Brom in frustration. "Search on your own and meet back here by dusk." He glowered at Eragon with a serious look. "I'm trusting you not to get yourself in any trouble."

"I won't." promised Eragon. "Like I said, I've learned my lesson." They split up into two parties, Brom searched by himself while Eragon and Karn teamed up. Karn believed Eragon when he said he wouldn't get in trouble but he was worried and decided to accompany him. Throughout the rest of the day, the boys talked with a variety of individuals who may have any information on the Seithr oil – shopkeepers, workers, warehouse helpers. No one seemed to have the slightest inclination of the oil's existence.

Fortunately, just before they decided to head back to the tavern, the two ran into a seaman who remembered a case of Seithr oil and told the location of the warehouse. Karn was ecstatic to learn that they were on the right track, however, I don't think he was as joyful as Eragon. His emotions poured from him like a waterfall, Karn taking the full brunt of it.

They returned to the Golden Globe just as the day was turning into dusk. Brom had yet to return so Eragon and Karn waited in their room for over an hour before the old man returned. "Find anything useful?" asked Eragon.

"We have three days to find the Ra'zac," he said with some urgency.

"What's wrong?" Karn asked.

"I've heard some interesting news today. Lord Tàbor has taken to many liberties with his power, as such Galbatorix plans to fly out from Uru'baen and will be here within the week."

"Shunfa! Are you serious?"

"No I am not." Brom said sarcastically. "Of course I'm serious! It's one thing trying to hunt down the king's two best assassins; it's another thing when the ruddy king himself is coming to this very city!"

"Do you think he knows of us?" asked Eragon.

"Of course he knows of us. But I don't think he knows of our location. Hell, if he had, he would have sent the entire army preventing our escape, the Ra'zac would be at our heels, and perhaps Galbatorix himself would be flying up Shruikan, and land on top of us. We want to be long gone from this place before he appears. We have to hope that the Ra'zac are here or we are abandoning this personal vendetta of yours Eragon."

"Believe me, I want to find the Ra'zac as much as you do, but I don't want to fight against the king… I'm no match for him yet."

"Agreed, not yet at least. Now tell me, did you find anything today?"

"Not many people knew of the oils existence until we found a seaman who knew of a shipment and told us the warehouse where it was located." Karn said to the old man.

"I've heard the same. However, my information was more fruitful than yours."

"You found out something didn't you?" said Eragon.

"I did. I visited the same warehouse and asked the workers where the shipment went too."

"Which was…?"

Brom gestured to the window and pointed to the center of the city, "The palace. I went to the palace and managed to get invited into the servants' quarters by impersonating a bard. For hours, amusing maids with songs and poems, I learned from them that the oil was shipped from the palace and taken outside the city… to Helgrind."

"So the Ra'zac are there? In Helgrind?" said Eragon.

"It's very plausible. Every full moon, two slaves are sent to the base of Helgrind with a month's worth of provisions. The slaves and equipment are never seen again."

Something snapped inside Karn causing him to grow angry. "Slaves?" he said through gritted teeth.

Brom gave him a puzzled look. "Yes. Dras-Leona is known for its slave trade."

The anger inside Karn continued to grow, flaming his hatred. The thought of seeing his mother chained around the neck in Sebada's compound was like pouring oil on fire. It grew hotter and bigger. His hands clenched together and turned white, cutting off circulation. His fingernails dug into his skin deep enough that small beads of blood dripped to the floor.

A hand gripped his shoulder and shook him. Returning to his senses, Karn gazed towards a concerned Brom. Eragon stood next to him also worried. Shrugging off Brom's grip, Karn replied with a cold answer. "I'm fine." He took a large intake of air and held it for several seconds before releasing it, attempting to calm himself. "What do we do now?"

"We'll go check Helgrind tomorrow night. I plan to pay the palace another trip and see how we can take the place of the slaves… Let's get some rest. And Karn, do you need your hand healed?"

Karn shook his head. "I can take care of that." Drawing on the Force, Karn accelerated his body's cells forming new skin. He raised his hand showing that it was healed.

Brom nodded in understanding and left the room, heading back downstairs for a nightcap. Eragon laid out on the floor preparing to sleep. Karn followed suit but his thoughts were of the slaves that the city held and then finally to his mother. An image of her tender body, her long flowing brown hair coming down to her mid back, hiding her restraining collar. _Mother…I'm sorry..._ Karn thought self-loathingly.

Eragon and Karn woke up early the next morning and found a note, from Brom, written on the side of the room with a charcoal stick.

_Eragon and Karn, I will be gone until late tonight. I've left coins for food under the bed. Explore the city and enjoy yourself, but __stay unnoticed_!

_P.S. Do not go anywhere without your weapons._

Eragon wiped the message clean and retrieved the money from under the bed, splitting it between the two. "Well, I don't know about you but I plan on following Brom's order." Eragon said as he strung his bow and belted Zar'roc to his waist. Karn rummaged through the saddlebags and pulled out a cloak and tossed it over to Eragon. "I'm coming with you."

They left the Golden Globe and walked through the streets, stopping whatever interested them. Admitting, Karn saw some interesting shops but there wasn't one that was as intriguing as Angela's herb shop.

Interestingly, Karn started thinking about the herbalist. She had a witty, eccentric attitude which Karn found amusing at times. Her constant questioning however was annoying. But regardless, she possessed a something that Karn mistook for magic. When she told his fortune, the power she displayed felt very similar to something but he couldn't put his thumb on it. And when she held his lightsaber, it looked like she was protecting something dear to her, which seemed odd to him. Regardless though, Karn liked Angela. _I wonder what she's currently doing now; maybe still trying to figure out if toads exist or not._

His thoughts were drowned out by the voice of an auctioneer rattling off a list of prices. Letting his feet guide him, Karn found him entering into a wide opening between two buildings. A crowd of people gathered around a waist high platform. Lined up on the platform were several men wearing tattered clothes or nothing at all. Several individuals were dressed in very vibrant colored garments that made them stand out from the rest.

Eragon followed up behind him, and had a puzzled look on his face. "Where are the goods being sold?" he asked.

The auctioneer finished his list and motioned for a young man, looking around Eragon's age, step forward. Chains were being dragged across the wooden platform that were bound to his hands and feet. "And here have our first item," proclaimed the auctioneer. "A healthy looking male from the Hadarac Desert, captured just last month, and in excellent condition." What else the auctioneer said was drowned out. Karn's anger returned from the previous night and burned with great intensity. He pointed to the young boy on the stage. "There's your 'good.'" He said furiously. His eyebrows narrowed and once again, Karn's fist clenched. He clenched his jaw and his teeth grinded against each other.

The people gawked and laughed at the poor individual as he was forced to turn and show his being to the onlookers. The look on the slave's face was that of hopelessness, defeat, loneliness. Karn could sense the boy's emotions. It added more fuel to the fire that raged inside his being. If it weren't for Brom's orders to stay unnoticed, he would have destroyed the platform and perhaps the city along with it. But the thought was still there, swirling around his mind. The more he thought about it, the more the temptation grew to the point that he was on the brink of releasing his anger.

"Karn? Hey, Karn." Eragon was shaking him trying to bring him back to his senses.

Without taking his eyes of the scene before him, Karn answered. "What Eragon?"

"Let's keep on searching the city, I don't want to watch this anymore."

Karn considered Eragon's offer but he ultimately decided to refuse. "You go on ahead. I'm going to stay."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Karn again pondered the idea of destroying the platform but came up with a better idea. "I'm going to create some chaos."

Eragon caught hold of his arm and pulled him so they were both staring at each other. "Are you mad? Brom said to stay unnoticed!"

"I am." Karn paused forming the correct words. "I'm merely just going to market." He pulled his arm free from Eragon's grasp and headed into the crowd making his way towards the platform. As he pushed through to the front of the crowd, the slave he saw early was replaced by a tiny girl, no more than six years old. If the fire burning inside him couldn't get fueled anymore, seeing the little girl was the key to doing so. It burst forth and Karn couldn't hold it back anymore. _You low down, cold heartless, animals! What are you doing?!_

The auctioneer began the auction starting with twenty crowns. No one made an attempt to accept the first bid. After a few seconds, a hand raised into the air. Karn peered through the crowd and saw that a large, overweight man wearing an expensive set of clothing made the first bid. The price raised to forty crowns. A second hand rose into the air, this time by a woman wearing a clasped cape around her deep blue gown. The price for the little girl increased to sixty crowns. Karn watched the proceedings as this silent battle between bidders raged on. Soon the price for the little reached two-hundred and sixty crowns. A scream put Karn on the edge. An elderly woman with blonde hair kept pin back into a small cap pushed the crowd and attempted to get on the stage. Guards came forward and pulled her away from the stage.

"Stop this! That's my daughter! She's not a slave! She's my daughter!" The little looked for her mother and when she spotted her being detained by the guards, she screamed out for her. "Mommy! I don't like this, I want to go home!" She began to whimper and tried to run for her mother but her chains restricted her, they were nailed down to the floor boards of the stage.

"Amma! Mommy's coming!" The mother continued to struggle but the guards continued to restrain. She went even as far as to bite and kick at her aggressors. One of the guards brought back his armored hand and stroke her across the face.

"Mommy!"

Karn's blood boiled at the sight, it pained his heart to see such a tragedy happen between a mother and her child. It reminded him all too much of his own life. The auctioneer stepped forward and slapped the young girl across her face as well, silencing her. She began to cry and covered her face. That was the final straw, Karn wasn't going to sit by any longer and see this continue.

The auctioneer continued on with the bidding. The bid was in favor for the older gentleman from earlier for two-hundred and sixty crowns. The auctioneer was about to close the sale before Karn intervened. He raised his hand and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Five hundred crowns!"

The onlookers whipped around and gazed at Karn, appalled at his offer. The elderly noble raised his arm and shouted out, "Five-hundred and fifty crowns!"

"Six hundred crowns!"

"Seven hundred crowns!"

"Eight hundred crowns!"

Karn didn't hear the noble reply back. He gazed over at his opponent and saw a vein pop on the side of his bald head. His face was contorted as he gazed at Karn in anger. A smirk of victory spread across Karn's face. He won the bid. But he realized something – he didn't have eight hundred crowns to spend. Karn rushed into things without thinking it through. _So much for 'always think for acting.'_ It didn't matter Karn thought to himself, he would use the Force to persuade the auctioneer to let the girl go without him having to pay. As the auctioneer was repeating a higher offer for anyone else, the elderly noble answered. "I bid one thousand crowns!"

Karn spun on the spot and glared at the noble with disgust. This time, the old man gave him a victory smirk. He clenched his teeth in fury. Karn wasn't going to settle for this, he was not going to let this little girl fall subject to a life of slavery and dependency. Pushing past the silent bidders, Karn made his way towards the noble. As he approached, two armed guards stood in his way, protecting their employer. The entire crowd gazed at the two men, silent, save for whispers.

"Do you honest have the coin to pay for her?" the nobleman asked. "This has all been a sham. Leave here at once."

Karn provided one more glare to the man before gazing at the auctioneer. He had yet ask for a higher offer. Karn could sense his thoughts, he too believed Karn didn't have the coin. Karn gazed around the crowd before they laid eyes on the young girl. She was staring at him with puffy red eyes, tears beginning to form again. Determination, resolve, hate, anger, fueled his inner flame. The nobleman shouted to the auctioneer, "The bid is over, I'll take her-"

"TWO THOUSAND CROWNS!"

The nobleman turned to Karn, flabbergasted. His eyes were filled with rage. "There's no possible way you have two thousand crowns on your person. You're a liar!"

Karn held his ground, refusing to give up now. "That's not any concern of yours. I do not question if you have a thousand crowns on your person or anything greater to counteract my bid. For all I know, you may be lying yourself."

The nobleman was speechless, the vein on the side of his face bulged more. Karn literally struck a nerve. Turning to the auctioneer, Karn made his ultimatum. "Two thousand crowns, take it or leave it." The auctioneer repeated the offer three times. The first time, no one made a response. The second time, once gain no one answered. Karn's heart was beating rapidly. _Just one more, come on, say it!_

For the third time, no one answered. Karn stared at the nobleman seeing if he would do anything. He did not; his face was stricken with loss and defeat. Finally, Karn heard the word he was waiting for, "SOLD!"

The adrenaline rush he had washed off him, leaving him tired but he won his victory. A pair of guards appeared either side of him and motioned him to follow them. They walked around the side of the stage where a man sat on a small chair, writing down numbers on a piece of parchment. A large lockbox sat beside his feet. The little girl from the stage was released and was escorted to him.

The bidding collector dipped his quill into an ink bottle and peered over to the little girl. Around her neck was a piece of wood with a number on it. He scribbled the number on the paper and also wrote down Karn's bid as payment. He peered up at Karn with a skeptical look on him. In a nasally voice his asked, "Two thousand crowns, sir." Karn was ready for this moment. He reached for the Force and leaned forward towards the bidding collector so only he may hear.

"I have paid the bid in full. There is no need to restrain him any longer. You may go." he said waving his hand.

The man's eyes grew foggy as the Force took effect of the man's mind. In a slow sluggish voice, he repeated Karn's words to the guards. "You have paid the bid in full. There is no need to restrain him any longer. You may go."

The guards gave Karn a questioning look before they retreated back to the front of the stage. The girl was still whimpering as Karn approached. Kneeling down so he was looking up at the girl, he tried to comfort her. "Shh, shh it's okay. I'm not going to harm you. I'm going to return you to your mother."

At hearing his words, the little girl's eyes widened and her face lit up with pure happiness. "Really? You're taking me to see mommy?"

Karn shook his head and smiled. "That's right. Let's go find her shall we?"

The little girl nodded and walked close alongside Karn as they made their way to the front of the stage. The people stared as he appeared with her, still amazed that he won the bid. As he peered through the crowd, Karn could locate the little girl's mother. The guards that restrained her earlier were filled in front of the stage to prevent someone from attempting to take the "merchandise."

"Where's mommy?" asked the little girl.

"I don't see her." Karn was taken aback when the girl wrapped her arms around his waist. Looking down, he could see her shaking, sensing her sorrow. Karn patted her head, "Don't worry we will find her….Amma was it?" The little girl shook her head. "Do you know where you live Amma?"

Again, she nodded her head, a tear following down her cheek. Karn brushed it aside and smiled, "Why don't I take you home? How does that sound?" She nodded her head several times. "Alright Amma," he lifted her up onto her shoulders so she could see above everyone, "show me where you live."

It took her several seconds to regain her surroundings before she pointed to a side street to his left. Following it, Karn passed by street venders and crowded buildings. Amma continued to point the way, Karn following her directions. They were heading closer to the center of town when Amma pointed down another side street. Karn obeyed her command and turned and headed down the side street. The street was crowded with citizens running up and down the streets. Beggars were also her, asking for small amounts of coin. Stray dogs laid in between the buildings and growled at Karn as he passed by them. He paid no heed and continued walking. It wasn't long before Amma shouted and pointed to a small, worn-down, one story building. "That's it, right there!" Karn approached the building and lowered Amma to the ground.

As Karn knocked on the door, the sound fast moving feet caught his attention. A moment later, the door was opened to reveal a with blonde hair unkempt hair. The cap was gone from earlier and a bruise started to form around her left eye. Her gown was dirty as was her face. Karn could sense her pain and anguish.

"Mommy!" cried Amma.

The woman gazed down to see her daughter racing into her, wrapping her arms around her into a big hug. The pain and anguish Karn felt instantly disappeared with shock but also gratefulness. The woman hugged Amma for a long time, and began to cry. "Oh Amma! My dear Amma!" Karn gazed at the mother and daughter reunion feeling a sense of joy. It was wonderful to see the two reunited. Rising to her feet, the woman brushed away her tears but she stared at Karn in disbelief. "You're the one from the auction? You bought my daughter, why?"

"A mother should never be separated from their child. I bought Amma with full intention of returning her to you. It gives me great joy to see Amma where she belongs."

The woman inclined her head, "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

"I require nothing," Karn said holding up his hand.

"Th-thank you. Thank you so much," she said. She had difficulty speaking as she was overwhelmed with emotion. The tears she dried continued anew.

"Mother, what's going on?" a new voice spoke up. A young teenage girl appeared from the entryway. She had blonde hair just like her mothers. The mother quickly stepped aside revealing Amma.

"Amma!" the girl cried. She rain forward and quickly embraced her. Based from her reaction, Karn could only assume that this was Amma's sister. The site increased Karn's joy. He was glad to reunite a family together. The reunited family continued their hugging and embracing as Karn began to walk away. Before he could though, Amma's voice spoke out to him. "Mister wait!"

Karn stopped as Amma came running up to him. She motioned him with her hand to bend down. As he got down to her level, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank so much for bringing me home to mommy and Sister Elsa. What's your name?"

Karn was taken aback. Pure happiness overcame him, he wrapped his arms around the young girl's small body and returned her a hug of his own. "My name is Karn." He released her and she smiled at him. "Thank you Karn! Thank you so much!" She returned to her house and went back inside with her mother and sister.

Karn stared at the house for some time thinking about his actions. Even though he acted out of impulse and anger, his actions were morally right in the end. _It seems even poor actions can have positive results,_ he thought to himself. As Karn made his way out of the side street, Karn wasn't all too interested in where he went. He let his feet run on their own, taking through the city of Dras-Leona. As he walked among the city, Karn's thought kept on returning to Amma and her family, he couldn't help but think how similar hers were to his own …._Mother, Kane… We will ever be like that…_

Karn was lost in thought for some time before he felt his mind being stretched out of his being. It was very similar to the first time when Karn came to Alagaesia and found Eragon and Brom in Yuzac. Karn's vision went dark. He saw images as his mind soared over the city and was being pulled towards the center in the direction of the cathedral. In the courtyard, two dark, hooded figures made their way up the stairs towards the large, ornate, double doors. From somewhere in their robes, they produced long swords_._

. His mind was being pushed farther and passed right through the door into a vaulted ceiling room. Stained-glass windows decorated the walls. At the head of the citadel was an altar, and bowing before was Eragon. Instantly, his mind returned to his body and horror enveloped him. _The Ra'zac!_

Karn bolted down the street towards the cathedral, winding his way between side streets, sometimes having to jump up onto rooftops to shorten distance. Five minutes passed before Karn reached the open courtyard where Karn saw the Ra'zac. He jumped the steps to the cathedral three at a time and was about to rush through the opened doors before he heard a commotion to his left, around the side of the church. Rushing around to the side into an ally, a tall wall encompassed the perimeter of the church. The noise Karn heard came from the other side. Using the Force, Karn jumped up to the top of the wall and looked down to find a garden littered with flowers and trees of different varieties. A door from the garden let into the cathedral. In the courtyard was Eragon at the base of the wall with no way of escape. Eragon was about to double back when one of the Ra'zac stepped into the doorway.

"Eragon!" he shouted.

The boy whipped around and looked up at him. His face lit up with amazement. Reaching down Karn dropped his hand, "JUMP!"

Jumping as hard as he could, he reached for Karn's hand and grasped it. Running from the doorway, the Ra'zac ran towards them, its sword raised into the air ready to strike. With only moments to spare, Karn hauled Eragon up onto the ledge. Karn turned to see the Ra'zac jumping up to strike at Karn. Reaching out with the Force, Karn pushed the creature back into the garden. Eragon dropped to the other side and stumbled. Karn dropped down next to him and they both darted down an alley just as the Ra'zac regain himself and jumped over the wall. At the sight of the Ra'zac, Karn and Eragon put on another burst of speed.

They ran for a mile before they stopped to catch their breath. Running into a marketplace, the two dived underneath a wagon. "What the hell happened?" Karn said panting.

Eragon shook his head, winded from the dead sprint. "I. Don't. Know. Stopped. Inside the. Church. Found me and chased me… We are all in danger!"

"Get in touch with Saphira, tell her what's happened. We are leaving." Eragon was silent for several minutes while he contacted Saphira and explained that the Ra'zac found them.

"We can't stop moving. Brom will meet us at the Golden Globe"

"Alright," Karn peered from underneath the wagon looking for any sign of the black cloaked assassins amongst the people in the market square. "I don't see them. You ready?"

Eragon nodded and with that Karn crawled out from underneath the wagon and with Eragon at his heel, they sprinted for the inn, quickly packed their belongings, saddled the horses and waited from Brom. He arrived soon with a scowl on his face. He mounted Snowfire, "What happened?"

"I was in the cathedral when the Ra'zac just appeared behind me," said Eragon as he climbed onto Cadoc. "Karn saved me and we ran back here as soon as possible, but they could be here any moment. Saphira will meet us outside the city."

Karn mounted Kane before Brom commanded them to move out. They galloped away nearly running down people that clogged the streets. When they finally came to the city gates, they pulled on their horses reins. The gates were beginning to lower and a double line of pikemen blocked their way. Brom swore profusely, "Damnit! The Ra'zac must have warned the guards."

"Those guards will cut us to pieces!" exclaimed Eragon.

"We have no choice!" shouted Karn.

"I'll deal with the men," said Brom. "You and Karn try to keep the gates from closing down us." They dug their heels into the horses. As they neared the soldiers, they dug the pikes into the dirt. Brom raised his hand and spoke, magic struck with precision and the soldiers fell to the side as if their legs had been cut out from underneath them.

Raising their own arms, Karn and Eragon gathered their powers and unleashed them. A deep grating sound came from the gates as they trembled to a stop. They ran underneath the gate and out onto the road. Once they were free, Karn and Eragon released their grip on the gates and they came crashing down. They galloped down the road as heard the sound of alarm trumpets come from the city. Saphira was waiting by the edge of the city behind some trees.

"Go ride her," said Brom. Eragon quickly mounted Saphira and they continued their escape out of sight of Dras-Leona.

Soon darkness forced them to stop. With only the partially lit night sky to guide them, they abandoned the road and took up sanctuary behind two boulders. They ate cold food, unable to light a fire without giving up their location.

"How the blazes did they find us?" asked Karn bluntly.

Brom stuffed his pipe and lit it. "I believe that may be my fault. One of the palace servants warned me that there were spies among them. Somehow, word of me and my questioning reached Tàbor and through him the Ra'zac."

"We can't go back, can we? asked Eragon.

"Not for maybe a year or more."

"So what now? We draw them out?"

"If we do that Eragon, then we will have, not only the Ra'zac, but also fifty soldiers to contend with. But now is not the time to discuss this. We have the Ra'zac hunting us and they are most deadly at night. We will have to trade watches until morning."

Eragon and Karn nodded. Karn was about lay down before he caught a flicker of movement off in the distance. He attempted to peer towards the edge of the camp.

"What is it?" asked Brom as he unrolled his bedroll.

"I'm not sure…" He walked towards the edge of camp and stretched out his mind. He felt no minds of other people in the vicinity.

Karn was heading back towards his bedroll before Saphira alerted them. _I smell rotting flesh._

Her warning was more than enough to put Karn on guard. Bringing out both lightsabers, Karn activated. The darkness was illuminated by his yellow blades. "Karn, behind you!" shouted Eragon.

Karn spun around on the spot and looked on towards the distance. At the edge of the camp was a dark hooded figure. A long, dark blade was clung by the figures hand. A series of clicking noises from the person. Brom and Eragon drew their swords and turned facing the other directions. "Where's the other Ra'zac?" Eragon asked. Karn stretched out his mind once again but couldn't sense it. He couldn't even sense the mind of the Ra'zac standing before them. Karn's was desperately searching for the second creature when a series of blood screeching cries emanated from the sky. Brom, Eragon, Saphira and Karn diverted their attention to the sky and looked on in shock. In the sky, two winged creatures flew down towards them. They had tight corded muscles, large, leathery wings, very strong hind legs, a thick hide, and a beak seven feet long.

The distraction was costly. A rustling of movement caught Karn by surprised and found the Ra'zac was nearly upon him. Saphira roared out into the night sky, her roar echoing. Karn prepared himself for one of the many fights of his life.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review, favorite it or me, and remember to remind your friends. Thanks guys!**

**Q&A**

**#weloveanime213 - I really hope I do make you into a believer as I want all my readers who read the story. I'm sorry if I don't do well at times but I will try my best to meet everyone's needs!**


	11. Chapter 9: The Pain of Death

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm two days late with my new chapter. I've been semi-distracted with watching TV/playing Battlefield/work/and watching Fairy Tail. But I've pull through and brought you guys a new chapter and I sure hope you guys like it! Unfortunately, most of this chapter is filler so I took a lot of it from the book so all rights are reserved to Christopher Piolini. Please favorite the story and leave a review guys! They are definitely helping me out! Thanks so much guys and gals!**

* * *

Magic is Force: Chapter 9

The Ra'zac charged Karn with speed he never thought possible. In a matter seconds, the creature had managed to run from the edge of the encampment into the center. _So fast!_

As Karn brought his lightsaber forward to cut away the Ra'zac's blade, the dark assassin ducked and rolled out of the way, returning to the edge of the camp, and disappeared into the darkness. _Damnit, where'd he go? _Karn thought to himself.

Up in the sky, the two winged creatures descended rapidly towards the group. Their long beaks and sharp talons, trained onto the group. "Scatter!" shouted Brom. Karn broke away from Brom, Eragon and Saphira as the winged creatures dove into the camp. Strapped onto a saddle on the back of one of the winged creatures was the second Ra'zac. It quickly dismounted, weapon draw, and attacked Brom. Even though the Ra'zac was agile, Brom reacted quickly to the exchange of blows brought to him. The Ra'zac's steeds advanced towards Saphira and Eragon, walking around them to flank their sides.

Brom tried to throw the Ra'zac off and race towards Eragon and Saphira's aid. However, every attempt he tried was thwarted by his opponent; the Ra'zac was on Brom every step of the way. The gap between Brom, Eragon, and Saphira grew larger as the Ra'zac and their mounts pushed them back.

Karn threw out his mind searching for the missing Ra'zac, weaving through the edge of camp, there was no sign of the Ra'zac. It was extremely disheartening to him. Without his ability to detect the assassin, Karn was left in the dark. However, Karn did not have to search long before the second Ra'zac made its reappearance. Darting from the darkness, the Ra'zac rushed to Brom. Its sword was parallel to the ground, pointing to the old man's back.

Pushing off the ground with great force, Karn made a hard dash towards Brom. Just before the Ra'zac came close to killing him, Karn jumped in between the two and slashed at the oncoming blade. His lightsaber met the tempered steel and immediately, the metal began to melt away at an alarming rate. The blade broke into two pieces, smoking at the points where the yellow-blade of energy cut it clean through.

Whether if the Ra'zac was surprised or not, Karn couldn't tell, its face was covered by its black hood and a black shemagh, It retreated some feet before, and either on a whim or to throw Karn's guard off, the Ra'zac threw the broken sword at him. _What is it trying to do?_ Karn wasn't worried about the Ra'zac's attempt to deal harm to him. Reaching out with the Force, Karn, with a wave of his hand, sent the weapon soaring off into the darkness.

Taking a short moment too take in his surroundings, Karn observed how his companions were doing. Directly behind him, Brom managed to gain some footing and pushed the Ra'zac back. Using both his staff to defend and his sword to attack, Brom was a force to be reckoned with. However, across the camp Eragon and Saphira were having difficulty against the Ra'zac's steeds. The creatures managed to strike with the beaks and left long gashes along Saphira's body. Large drops of blood painted the dirt around her. Eragon was having to defend not only himself but also Saphira. Lunging out with Zar'roc, Eragon tried to push the creatures away. Saphira attacked them using both her giant rows of sharp teeth and sharp talons.

As Eragon attempted to strike at one of the creatures, one brought back its great wings and knocked him backwards several feet, colliding into the earth hard. Saphira roared out into the night with anger as her rider was struck. Swinging her tail, she attempted to club the ugly creatures. One had managed to jump into the air and fly out of range while its companion caught Saphira's tail and fell to the ground. The flying creature produced a high pitch screech that pierced the air. Karn had to cover his ears before it pained his eardrums. Brom and Saphira recoiled at the sound. The Ra'zac however seemed unaffected by the high pitch and took advantage of the situation. Brom received a strong kick to the stomach which made him double over and fall to the ground. The crippled steed got back to its feet and jumped towards Saphira and lacerated Saphira's wings, tearing the membrane. Fortunately, Eragon was back on his feet and clipped the creatures shoulder with Zar'roc – sending it retreating into the air.

The second Ra'zac rushed Karn and tackled him to the ground, his lightsabers falling out of his hand. Weaponless, panic engulfed Karn as he was beginning to be struck at by the Ra'zac. Armored gauntlets made its' punches significantly worse. As Karn received each punch, stars began to appear before Karn's eyes. Remembering his combat training, Karn brought up his arms and used them to cover his face, dulling the amount of power the Ra'zac dealt. _Think Karn, think!_ frantically he thought. As the blows continued, Karn thought on the spot and came up with a shocking idea.

Bringing its' arm back, the Ra'zac made another attempt to punch the day lights out of Karn. Seeing his opportunity, Karn quickly reached out and grabbed the Ra'zac's fist. Reacting instantly, the second fist came down on Karn. Yet again, he reached up and grabbed the other first. The Ra'zac and Karn were in a deadlock, each pushing on each other. Karn had to push back with all his strength, which surprised him because he underestimated the Ra'zac; it was actually very strong.

As the Ra'zac struggled to push against Karn, the Force-user gathered the Force into his body. _Think Karn…Think of all the pain you've been submitted too throughout your life. Think of all the times you spent alone, and the feelings you felt..._ Anger began to swell inside Karn, the Force inside him began to grow dark and grew in fury…_ Think of the power you wanted to gain revenge of Sebada and his men. The power to make him pay for taking mother away from me…Power…Pain…Loneliness…_ The Force raged inside him as the Darkside grew in strength. Harnessing it, Karn channeled it to his hands and in a dazzling display of power, blue sparks of lightning burst forth engulfing the Ra'zac. Immediately, the Ra'zac cried out in pain with a series of hisses and tried desperately to escape Karn's grasp. With as much strength he could muster, Karn continued to hold it, letting the lightning engulf the Ra'zac.

The amount of energy the lightning contained was enough to reveal the creature's gruesome skeletal figure. Its back was bent forward in a hunch back. The bones that connected to each other were twisted on each other. The eye sockets on the skull were larger than normal and replacing the nose and more was a small beak.

_What are they?!_ thought Karn unsure of what he just saw.

Breaking away from Brom, the second Ra'zac charged at Karn, intent to kill. Releasing the Force, the lightning disappeared with a slight popping sound similar to that of thunder after a lightning bolt strikes the earth, as Karn pushed the shaking Ra'zac off him and tried to prepare for the strike. At that very moment, a low buzzing sound, followed by the Ra'zac's howl. An arrow flew out from the darkness and embedded itself into its shoulder.

Miraculously, the electrocuted Ra'zac was back on his feet and quickly jumped out of the way of a second arrow. It scurried over to its partner and they took cover behind some boulders. Their steeds took notice of their riders and attempted to retreat to them before another series of arrows sailed through the air and hit them.

With a wild cry, the Ra'zac fled toward their steeds and jumped into their saddles. Eragon attempted to race after them before they took off, one of the steeds flapped its wing sending him to the ground. The first Ra'zac and steed flew off into the air. The second hesitated, then grabbed a dagger from inside its coat. As the steed pushed off the ground and into the sky, he hurled the knife at Eragon.

The next few moments seemed surreal to Karn. It was as if time had slowed down. With a determined glint in his eyes, Brom threw himself in front of Eragon, arms outstretched. The dagger struck him with a soft thump, and he landed heavily on his shoulder and his head lolled limply.

"No!" screamed Eragon. He crouched down next to Brom as Karn rushed over to them – Saphira as well. Turning him over on his back, they gazed at the wound inflicted on him by the Ra'zac. The blade embedded itself deep inside Brom's chest. Blood began to trickle down his mouth. Eragon was about to remove the blade before Karn grabbed hold of him. "Don't do that!" he warned.

Eragon scowled, "If we don't remove the blade, Brom will die!"

"If we do remove the blade, Brom _will _die." A stinging of pain caught Karn's attention and as he looked down at his hand, large drops of blood dripped appeared. He gazed up to see Saphira's bleeding profusely from long lashes on her wings and on parts of her body. He gestured to her, "Heal Saphira, I'll take care of Brom." Eragon was reluctant too but he ultimately gave in.

As Eragon checked over Saphira's injuries, Karn did the same to Brom. During his time fighting with the Republic, Karn grew to know the severity of battle injuries. The blade had slipped past Brom's ribs. A pained scowl appeared on his lips and his breathing was very short. Every intake of breath caused Brom to cough violently and each cough brought up new blood. Karn understood the body's signs when damage was done to the lungs, and it seemed that the knife pierced right into it. _Damn it Brom, why did you have to do it?_ Karn already knew the answer to that question and the answer appeared to him in a mental flashback.

_He stood in an open clearing with Brom and Saphira. Brom was sitting on a fallen tree with his pipe lit, his sword laid on his lap, and his twisted, rune-carved staff stood next to the log. He had a contemplating look on his face. _"What is it you wanted to tell us Brom?" _Karn asked_. "I need you to deliver a message for me."_ Brom said._

_We don't have time to go about delivering messages with the Urgals on the run. Saphira said._

"You don't have to worry about delivering it now…"_ he paused. _"It's for Eragon."

_Karn found it ludicrous. Why do they have to tell Eragon this message?_ "Tell him yourself when we get back."

_Brom shook his head in disagreement. _"I cannot. I do not have the courage to face him. Please, tell me that you will inform him of my words when the time is right. Swear it to me in the ancient language." _His last words were said with much importance as if his life depended on it._ _Karn gave Saphira a confused look before they both agreed to Brom's request, swearing in the ancient language._

_He took several minutes to gather his thoughts before explaining himself._ "Ever the sun traces its path from horizon to horizon and even the moon follows, and ever the days roll past without care for the lives they grind away, one by one." _Brom gazed straight at Saphira and Karn. _"Try though they might, no being escapes death forever, not even the elves or the spirits. If you are watching me, Eragon, then my end has come and I am dead. If you have not discovered yet, but you were never abandoned by your father when you were a child. He has kept watch over you from afar and never approached you because he was ashamed of himself. But he has seen you grow up into a fine man with a bright future ahead…. I am your father…And I ask that you forgive me and my actions towards you.… Please know that I am proud to have you as a son, Eragon, prouder than you will ever know."

The flashback ended abruptly when Brom's grip tightened around Karn's hand. Fear and pain racked his eyes and face. Placing his hand gently on the man's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He peered at the dagger, wondering what course of action he should take. _If I take the blade out, he'll die of blood loss and internal bleeding. Leave it in and it will hinder his body's ability to heal properly – it wouldn't matter anyway because of the massive internal damage done to him._ Karn went through every single option he had but to no avail did he came up with a clear solution. What troubled Karn even more, was his inability to heal Brom. The Force had the ability to heal any injury, from minor cuts to massive internal injuries. Bones could be mended instantly and even internal organs could be mended. However, such skill in healing required a great fluency in the Force – specifically the Lightside. Silently, Karn cursed himself for his lack of ability. Throughout Karn's training, he focused a majority of his time to gaining power in the hopes of facing Sebada once last time to free his mother. He focused little on maintaining peace and serenity other than being able to control the dark temptations inside him. As a result, Karn failed at performing Force abilities that focusing on the Lightside – in this case, advanced healing.

However, Karn had to some degree of knowledge on how the Force worked in manipulating the body to regenerate new cell growth but not to the degree of healing serious internal trauma. _Brom's death will be by my weakness…_ he thought to himself. It pained him to think of it but regretfully, it was true. As Brom continued to gasp for air, Karn felt helpless. He could only dull the pain and try his best to preserve Brom's life for as long as possible.

Gripping the hilt of the dagger, Karn stared down at Brom, and received a weak nod from him. As Karn slowly removed the dagger, Brom released a pained grown. Blood began to pour out from the wound. Once the dagger was removed, Karn placed his palm on Brom's side and applied pressure trying to prevent any more blood loss. _I've got to relax…reach inside to touch the Force…pour it into the wound._

Karn attempted to relax his body and mind trying to achieve a state of peace, but it was difficult. After the attack with the Ra'zac, Karn's emotions were still on edge. With great effort, he gathered the Force and poured it into Brom's body. A dull yellow light appeared around the edge of the laceration, and slowly new skin and muscle began to develop. It took several minutes before the wound was closed and no blood escaped. Brom seemed to relax slightly but he still felt pain. Karn could only heal the surface; Brom's life was left to fate.

"How is he?" Eragon had finished healing Saphira and he joined Karn overlooking Brom. Saphira swung her head over and sniffed the closed wound.

_Did you manage to heal him_? she asked concerned.

Karn slowly shook his head, ashamed. "The dagger pierced Brom's lung. I was only able to heal the open wound to prevent him losing any more blood. I don't have the skill to heal more severe injuries. We need to find someone who can. If we don't, Brom may die." His words weighed heavy on the group.

Suddenly, Saphira swirled her head and stared off into the darkness of the surrounding area. She sniffed the air and immediately lowered herself to the ground. _We are being watched._

Eragon quickly redrew Zar'roc and Karn dropped into his Echani fighting stance – seeing as how he lost his lightsabers. Stretching out his mind, Karn found a heavily guarded mind that was aware of his presence. Karn returned and touched Eragon and Saphira's mind.

_What do we do? It could be another one of Galbatorix's assassins._ Eragon said.

_If he was an assassin, he could have killed us by now._ Saphira pointed out. _However, if this is the same person that shot the arrows, then he was aiming for the Ra'zac, not us._

_We can't take any chances. His mind is guarded and that means he's had some training. Whoever this person is, we cannot underestimate him, _warned Karn.

All three agreed and decided their plan of action. Eragon and Saphira formed a defensive line around Brom to ensure that he was protected while Karn stood out in front. As the clouds in the sky passed away from the moon, the light shone down onto the area. A glint of something metallic caught Karn's sight. Quickly pulling the objects toward him with the Force, Karn's lightsabers flew through the air and landed into his hands. He clutched them tightly in his hands and remembered something his master once told him, _'These weapons are your life. Never let go of them.'_ Finally having them back in Karn's hands made him feel safe and complete. With his lightsabers, nothing could possibly stop him.

Returning his attention to the situation at hand, Karn doused the worry he had built and yelled out into the night, intended for the mysterious individual. "We know you're out there. Come out and show yourself. Or we come in after you."

Several minutes passed with no indication of the mysterious individual making a motion to reveal themselves. Karn spared Eragon and Saphira a glance, telling them he was about to enter, before the sound of a snapping twig put him on edge. Slowly, the outline of a cloaked man appeared at the edge of the darkness. He held a bow in one hand and a hand-and-half sword at his waist. His clothes were travel worn and his face was covered by shadow. He stopped at the edge of the camp, and quickly strung another arrow to his bow ready to draw back and release it.

"Who are you?" Eragon shouted, raising his sword up to block the arrow.

The man's hands tightened around his bow. "Murtagh." His voice was low and unmoving but had a slightly emotional. "And you?"

"I'm Eragon…He's Karn." Eragon nodded towards the Force-user.

"You were the one that shot the arrows?" asked Karn.

"Aye. You aren't the only enemies the Ra'zac have. I've been tracking them for some time."

"You know who they are?" said Eragon surprised.

"Yes."

"I find this whole incident to coincidental if you ask me," stated Karn. "The Ra'zac attack us and then some mysterious stranger, who knows full well of their existence and has training with guarding the mind, miraculously appears to save us. How do I not know that you're a spy of Galbatorix?"

A hateful scowl appeared on Murtagh's face, of what was visible, "I am not a servant of Galbatorix, nor will I ever be."

"I'm sorry to say but my instincts tell me otherwise."

Murtagh took a step forward and the rest of his face was illuminated by the moonlight. He possessed a serious face and fierce eyes that were framed by locks of brown hair. He looked to be a few years older than Eragon but looked the same in age to Karn. His face gleamed with hated and the fire in his fierce eyes grew. The man's emotions swept over Karn and they were quite potent: fear, hatred, anger, and vengeance. Very slowly, Murtagh reiterated his last sentence with more weight hung on each world. "I do not serve Galbatorix."

Karn was unsure what to make from Murtagh, his mind was guarded to the point that he couldn't sense the man's surface thoughts. _This still seems too much of a coincidence_. He thought to himself. Suddenly, Brom began to cough violently and blood spurted from his mouth. "Karn!" cried Eragon. As Eragon brushed the trickling blood away from the man's mouth, Karn couldn't help but continue to feel helpless. With Brom indisposed, Karn wasn't sure what to do. _The Ra'zac will surely return if they don't move, but Brom can't ride in his position. And now there's the new arrival who's seen Eragon and Saphira. Do we dispose of him from revealing our location or take him with us?_

Karn was lost in thought when Murtagh spoke up. "You're a Dragon Rider, aren't you?" he asked towards Eragon.

The boy questioningly stared at Murtagh before nodding his head. "Yes I am." Saphira maneuvered around Eragon so she stood in between the two.

At her approach, Murtagh tensed up and he drew back on his bow slightly. "Why were the Ra'zac after you?"

"We've been hunting them for several months, they killed my uncle and destroyed my home… We thought we were the hunters, turns out we became the prey." Eragon stated.

At his answer, Murtagh seemed to slightly ease up. The bowstring returned to its original position. "Where are you headed?"

Karn finally came out of his train of thought and stepped in. He knew Eragon was too friendly at times and with them not fully understanding Murtagh's intentions, Karn decided that it was best he answer instead. "We need to find somewhere to hide from the Ra'zac for now. Then we need to find a healer to revive our companion."

Murtagh remained quiet for some time, contemplating thoughts that Karn was unable to sense. This person put Karn on edge for some reason. He wasn't sure why but something, perhaps his gut instinct, was telling him that Murtagh was someone not to trust. Finally, he spoke up. "There is a saying: the enemy of my enemy, is my friend. If you will have me, I'd like to accompany you for a time. With the Ra'zac's having an interest with you, it may give me another chance to kill them if they appear again."

Two presences pressed against Karn's mind and he felt it being Eragon and Saphira. He lowered his mental barriers and let them gain access to his thoughts.

_What do you two think?_ he said.

_I don't see why not. He technically saved us from the Ra'zac in the first place._ Eragon exclaimed.

_But for all we know, he could be a spy._ Retorted Karn.

Saphira drowned out their thoughts as she spoke. _Eragon is right, he did save us and we owe him that. However, Karn makes a valid point. We do not know anything of this man and he very well could be a spy sent by Galbatorix. If that's the case, the simplest solution would be to kill him now and be rid of him. However, if that were to happen, then we would lose any chance of learning what the Empire knows of us._

The thought never occurred to Karn. He was quite surprised at how wise Saphira was with the situation. Karn could sense the same thing coming from Eragon. It seems he never knew Saphira could be so intelligent, so keen, to come up with such a plan.

_That's brilliant Saphira!_ praised Eragon.

_In my world, we are told to keep our friends close and our enemies closer_, said Karn. _If he is a spy, this could be a good chance to learn what Galbatorix has of us. I like Saphira's plan._

_Thank you_. She said appreciatively.

Turning his attention to Murtagh, Karn proclaimed their answer. "Very well, Murtagh. You may come along with us. However, let it be clear to you that should you try anything, ANYTHING," Karn placed emphasis on that to show his seriousness, "and I will make you wish you never met us."

"I understand," complied Murtagh. He un-notched the arrow from the string and returned it to a quiver strapped to his back. He walked towards them, his hands gripped onto his sword. Karn and Eragon knelt down and check on Brom. The man was in bad shape. His breathing was still labored and he soon began to feel warm.

"He can't ride on Snowfire, the ride would worsen his condition," said Eragon.

"We'll have to make a stretcher of some sort."

"I'll go find some tree limbs we could use," said Murtagh overhearing the conversation. The offer took Karn by surprise. "Alright then," replied Karn. Murtagh left the camp, sword drawn. Eragon walked over to their saddlebags and picked up a blanket for the litter and retrieved his bow.

Murtagh returned with two saplings and pulled a grey war-horse. After tethering the horse with the other three, he laid the saplings parallel on the ground, then lashed the blanket between the poles. "Will you be okay carrying him, Saphira?" asked Karn.

_Yes, but landing will be awkeard._

"Okay then." Murtagh carefully tied Brom to the makeshift stretcher and Saphira grasped the saplings and with great effort took flight. "I never thought I'd see that a sight like that," Murtagh said, an odd note in his voice.

As Saphira disappeared into the night sky, Eragon and Karn mounted themselves into their saddles. "Let's get out of here before the Ra'zac return. I want to be far away from here as possible," ordered Karn. Murtagh mounted his grey war-horse as Karn spurred Kane forward. Eragon took control over Snowfire's reins as they rode away from camp. The night was lit by pale moonlight which made Karn anxious. The Ra'zac were deadly during the night from what Brom said. And Karn believed it after this night's encounter with them.

Though Karn was curious to question Murtagh and determining his nature, he kept silent. It was more important for him to focus on riding. As the first rays of sun began to rise over the horizon, Eragon rode Cadoc up next to him. "Saphira says she needs to stop and see to Brom. There's a good place to stay, about two miles ahead of us." Karn nodded and motioned him to take the lead. They found her sitting at the base of a large sandstone formation.

_I found a cave that can't be seen from the ground. It's large enough to fit all of us, including the horses. Follow me. _She climbed up the sandstone, her claws digging into the rock. After an hour of pulling and urging the horses up the large rock formation, they managed to reach the cave.

Indeed, the cavern was large enough to house them all – at least a hundred feet long and over twenty feet wide. The cave protected them from the weather and prying eyes. The light couldn't reach the depths of the cave, demonstrating by moss growing on the walls.

Murtagh left to gather firewood while Eragon went to Saphira and helped lay Brom on a small ledge at the rear of the cave. Karn approached them and knelt down alongside Eragon. "How is he?"

Eragon shook his head. "Not good. I think he's developing a fever." He clasped Brom's limped hand and stared at his wrinkled face. They remained quiet for several minutes, not breaking the silence. Karn couldn't help but feel guilty about Brom's condition. If he only had spent more time learning how to control his feelings, he could have progressed more in healing and could have done a better job healing Brom. He placed a hand on Brom's forehead and lightly brushed his hair to the side.

Since being teleported into Alagaesia, Karn grew to enjoy Brom's company even though he could be harsh at times. _Don't die on me old man_, he thought to himself. However, Eragon had been with him longer than he had; Karn could only wonder how he was taking it.

Placing a hand on Eragon's shoulder, Karn gave him a reassuring squeeze and headed to the front of the cave. Murtagh had just returned and began a fire he had built. They ate quietly, then tried to give Brom water, but the old man would not accept it. Exhausted, they spread out their bedrolls and slept.

* * *

_Wake up, Eragon._ He stirred and groaned but made no indication of waking.

_I need your help, something is wrong!_ Eragon tried to ignore the voice and returned to sleep.

_Arise!_

_Go away, _he grumbled.

_Eragon!_ Her roar rang up and down the cave. Eragon, Karn, and Murtagh shot straight up from their cots fumbling for their weapons believing that they were under attack. Saphira was crouching over Brom, who was thrashing on the cave floor. His face was contorted with a grimace and his fists were clenched. Eragon rushed over, fearing the worst.

"Help me! He'll hurt himself if we don't restrain him!" he cried to Murtagh and Karn. As he clasped Brom's arms and legs, they carefully returned him to the ledge. Eragon touched him on the forehead. The skin was so hot that the heat could be felt an inch away. "Quick get me a water and cloth!" A hand suddenly gripped Eragon's forearm and Brom's eyes snapped open.

"Brom!" exclaimed Eragon.

"Bring me some wine!" he said urgently.

"But Brom, you can't be drinking wine in your cond-"

"Bring it, boy – just bring it…" sighed Brom. His hand slipped off Eragon's forearm.

Eragon grabbed of Brom's hand, turned his head and cried. "Get me the wine skin!" Karn dashed towards their saddlebags and searched through them desperately. "I can't find it!"

"Here take mine," said Murtagh. He tossed the leather skin over to Eragon. He grabbed it and faced Brom. "I have the wineskin," he said. Murtagh retreated to the cave's mouth but Karn approached and knelt down beside Eragon. Brom's words were faint and indistinct. "Good…" He raised his right arm weakly, "Now… wash my right hand with it."

"What-" Eragon started to ask.

"No questions! I haven't time." Confused, Eragon uncorked the wineskin and poured the liquid on Brom's hand. As Eragon rubbed the wine, brown dye floated off Brom's palm, then stopped, his mouth agape with shock. Karn peered down also and silently whispered, "All be damned." There on Brom's palm was the gedwëy ignasia.

"You're a Rider?" Eragon said disbelievingly.

A pained smile appeared on Brom's face. "Once upon a time ago yes…but no more. Long ago, when I was young, I was chosen to become a member of the Riders. As I trained, I became friends with another Rider… Morzan, before he was a Forsworn." Eragon shook his head incredulity. "When Galbatorix betrayed us on Doru Araeba – Vroengard's city – my young dragon was killed. Her name…was Saphira."

Eragon's voice was muffled, "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Brom laughed. "Because…there was no need to." He stopped, his breathing labored. Violently, a series of coughs occurred that brought forth new blood falling from his mouth. Eragon quickly wiped it away with the side of his tunic, staining it. "After all this time, I still grieve for the loss of my dragon." His feverish eyes drilled into Eragon and said fiercely, "Don't let that happen to you. Don't! Guard Saphira with your life, without her it's hardly worth living."

"Stop talking like that Brom. Nothing will ever happen to Saphira," he said worriedly.

"Perhaps I am just rambling," said Brom as he turned his head to the side. His gaze passed blindly over Murtagh, but then focused on Karn. A slight smile appeared on his face. Reaching out, he lightly patted him on the arm but rested it there. "Karn…please promise me you'll keep Eragon and Saphira safe. Promise me…"

A look of sorrow appeared on Karn's face, as Eragon stared at him. He shook his head and his words were choked up by strong emotion. "I promise."

Brom's eyes drifted back to Eragon and his voice grew stronger. "Eragon, this wound burdens me. I cannot last longer…it saps my strength. I do not have the energy to fight it. Before I go off to the void, will you take my blessings?"

"Everything will be alright," said Eragon, tears in his eyes. "You don't have to do this."

Brom stared up at him, holding his gaze. A small tear began to fall down his cheek. "Eragon…please." Eragon bowed his head and nodded, overcome. Brom placed a trembling hand on his brow. "Then I give it to you. May the coming years bring you great happiness." He motioned for Eragon to bend closer. And very quietly, he whispered several words from the ancient language, then even more softly told him what they meant. "That is all I can give you…Use them only in great need."

Brom blindly turned his eyes to the ceiling. "And now," he murmed, "for the greatest adventure of all…"

Weeping, Eragon held Brom's hand, comforting him as best as he could. As the long hours passed, a grey paleness crept over Brom, and his eyes slowly dimmed in color. His hands grew icy; and the air around him stilled. Powerless, Eragon could only watch as the Ra'zac's wound took its toll.

"Brom?" Eragon called out his name. The old man did not speak. "Brom?" Eragon shook him this time to see if he would reply. Overwhelmed with grief, Eragon cried and trembled. Karn, with shaking fingers, closed Brom's eyes. He stood and headed for the mouth of the cave. Saphira crouched low to the ground and Eragon rushed and wrapped his arms around her neck. _Brom, no! No! NO! _Saphira was equally grief stricken and melded her mind with hers, trying to comfort him. A barren silence dampened the cave except for Eragon's sobering.

* * *

Rushing past Murtagh and out of the cave, Karn made his way down the sandstone formation and ran into the wilderness. Tears fell from his eyes as he continued to run. Karn ran almost for two miles before finally stopping and fell on his knees to the ground. His body shook from exertion and grief.

Karn wanted the world to disappear, it was too hard for him to deal with. As Karn closed the world off to him, withdrawing deep into his subconscious a voice spoke out to him. _Why did Brom have to die?_ Karn pushed the voice away but it returned with greater force. _Why did Brom have to die?!_ Through gasps of air and choked words Karn spoke. "He died because of me. I wasn't strong enough!"

_Why did you run away?_

"I'm tired of having those I care about being torn away from me!"

_Why do you cry?_

"Because I feel alone!"

_What do you hate?_

"I hate myself! Brom died because of me!"

_What are you angry about?_

"I'm angry at my lack of power! I'm angry at myself!"

The voice spoke out to him again with stinging words. …_You murdered Eragon's father…_

"I murdered Eragon's father…I murdered Eragon's….Eragon's father…" It took Karn a moment to let the pieces click together. When the words struck Karn's mind, shock and disbelief burst forth and formed a cry – a cry of pure despair. It lasted for several seconds before Karn's voice cracked. New rivers of tears flowed down his face. Out of frustration at himself, Karn began to beat the ground leaving dimples in the dirt. _I hate myself! _He continued striking the ground until his fists turned raw and eventually bled. _What's the point of having power if I can't save anyone!_ Even after Karn's knuckles began to bleed, he continued to strike out against the dirt. He thought of his mother and his lack of power to save her. And now he thought of Brom and his lack of ability to save his life. The pain, agony, despair, frustration, and hatred burned inside Karn like a raging wildfire.

In a fit of rage, Karn cried out once more into the air. However, the Force poured out of him, uncontrollably, with great intensity. The air became so thick that the trees began to buckle and crack and the ground beneath Karn began to fissure. The pressure strengthened and the ground pressed down upon itself, leaving a small crater, the fractures getting larger in length.

Exhaustion pressed down upon Karn and he fell face forward to the ground. His body felt numb and he had no urge to get up. He laid there for several hours as the sun moved across the sky.

_Why aren't you going back?_ A voice asked him.

"Because I don't want to see my failure – my weakness."

_Eragon needs you though. So does Saphira._

"They can handle themselves."

_What about Brom's promise?_

Karn was silent. _You promised Brom that you would protect Eragon and Saphira. Are you going to go back on your word? Are you going to cast aside the request of a dying man that you held as a friend?_ Karn remained silent again. _Will you abandon your friends once again?_ The voice inside his head was right. With Brom now dead, what was Eragon and Saphira supposed to do? Who would protect them if not him? With great effort, Karn slowly rose to his feet and made his way back to the cave. The two mile walk was a painful journey as each step of the way, Karn's mind was full of failure and hatred towards himself.

Karn found the mouth of the cave and entered it only to find that it was empty. Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira, and Brom's body were missing. Going back out the mouth of the cave, Karn was beginning to worry that the Ra'zac had found them and taken them away but Karn noticed long claw marks on the ground heading higher up on the sandstone formation. Karn climbed onto the smooth hilltops, and found his companions circled around a body-length depression in the hilltop. Waist high walls surrounded it.

Saphira was the first to notice his presence. _Karn…Are you alright?_

_I've been better._ He said bitterly. _What were you doing?_

_Eragon wanted to bury Brom. It was the right thing to do for the old one. _She said. It looked like Brom's death wasn't just hurting him. Karn could sense Saphira's own emotion turmoil and it was like a wild ocean. Karn approached the tomb and came to stand beside Murtagh and Eragon. They both passed him silent greeting and remained silent. The wind began to howl and whip their clothes to and fro. Somewhere in the distance, the sound of a howling wolf rung out.

Karn just happened to notice writing on the side of the tomb. Squinting his eyes, Karn read the following eulogy. _Here Lies Brom, Who was a Dragon Rider, And like a father To me. May his name live on in glory._ A knot in Karn's stomach formed. The hatred Karn harbored towards himself grew in strength. If only Eragon knew that he wasn't that far off from the truth, that Brom was in fact his father. _Would Eragon forgive me if I told him that I am his father's murderer?_ He thought to himself. Eragon broke away from the group and made his descent down from the hilltop to the cave. Saphira followed suit along with Murtagh. Karn stayed for a little longer though.

Crouching before the tomb, Karn cursed himself. _Damn myself for my lack of strength! If I was only stronger, I could have saved you Brom!_ As Karn fumed over his inability, all of his hatred, anger, passion grew into a force of pure resolve. _I swear to you Brom, I will protect your son. I will achieve more and more power to ensure it! I will not repeat the same mistake twice!_ Rising to his feet, Karn returned to the cave with a resolve able to topple mountains and part oceans. They ate silently again that night and fell asleep with broken hearts.

* * *

That night Eragon dreamed of the imprisoned woman again. _He could tell that something was wrong with her. Her breathing was labored and irregular, and she shook – whether from cold or pain, Eragon was unsure. In the semidarkness of the cell, the only thing clearly illuminated was her hand, which hung over the edge of the cot. A dark liquid dripped from the tips of her fingers._ Eragon knew it was blood.

When Eragon woke the next morning, his body was cold along with his mind. Murtagh was gone along with Saphira but Karn sat at the foot of the cave, his legs dangling over the edge. He walked over to the entrance and sat on the sandstone next to him. "Morning." Karn said quietly. Eragon grunted at his comment. "Where's Murtagh and Saphira?" he asked.

Karn pointed down to the wilderness. "Murtagh left to find us some food. Saphira followed him, most likely to keep an eye on him."

Eragon looked back into the cave and found that there was no sign of Brom or anything that showed his presence was here. _So Angela's fortune was true – there was a death in my future, _he thought, staring blankly at the land. A single tear slid down his face and evaporated in the sunlight.

"What do we do now?" Karn asked bleakly.

_What do we do now?_ Eragon thought of Karn's question for some time. Even if they had managed to defeat the Ra'zac and extract his revenge on them, what would he have done after that? Brom had hoped that he and Saphira would join with the Varden, fight against Galbatorix and bring his tyranny to justice. But with Brom's death, Eragon wasn't so sure what to do now.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what we are supposed to do now."

They were still sitting at the mouth of the cave when Murtagh climbed up, carrying a pair of rabbits. He too took a seat beside Eragon and the three stared off into the horizon. "How are you two feeling?" he asked.

"Exhausted," "Very ill," were their responses.

Murtagh considered their thoughts thoughtfully. "Will you two recover?" Eragon shugged and Karn remained silent. After a few minutes of silence, Murtagh said, "I dislike asking this at such a time, but I must know…Is your Brom _the_ Brom? The one who helped steal a dragon egg from the king, and killed Morzan? I heard you say his name but when I read the inscription on his grave, I had to know for certain.

"He was," said Eragon softly.

"How do you know of Brom?" Karn spoke. "You talk of things that are secret to most, and you were trailing the Ra'zac right when we needed help. Are you part of the Varden?"

Immediately Murtagh spoke. "I'm running away, like you. I do not belong to any side, Empire or Varden. As for your rescue, I had heard whispers of a new Dragon Rider and decided to follow the Ra'zac in order to see if the rumors were true."

"I thought you wanted to kill the Ra'zac," said Eragon.

"I do, but if I had, I never would have met you," he smiled grimly.

Pensive and lonely, Eragon asked, "Where is Saphira?"

"I don't know," said Murtagh. "She followed me for a time when I was hunting but then flew off on her own….What are you going to do now?"

"We were just discussing that," said Karn. Eragon stood and headed back into the cave and started to pack the saddlebags while Murtagh prepared the rabbits. Karn remained sitting at the edge of the cave staring off into the distance. Eragon pulled out Zar'roc and examined the blade. _From this moment on, I'll live by the sword. Let the whole world see what I am. I have no fear. I am a Rider now._

Returning to the fire, Eragon sat down but Murtagh gave him a questioning look. "That sword. May I see it?" he asked, wiping his hands of all the blood and fur from skinning the rabbits.

Eragon hesitated, reluctant to give up the weapon but nodded. Murtagh examined the symbol on the blade intently. His face darkened and his voice became cold. "Where did you get this?"

"Brom gave it to me. Why?"

Murtagh shoved the sword back and crossed his arms angrily. "That sword," he said with strong emotions, "was once as well-known as its owner. The last Rider to carry it was Morzan. Here I thought you were a foe of the Empire, yet here I find you bearing one of the Forsworn's bloody weapons!"

"Brom never told me where he got it from," he said truthfully. Eragon never realized that Brom must have took the sword when he killed Morzan many years ago. "I had no idea it was Morzan's."

"Brom never told you?" Murtagh said in disbelief. Eragon shook his head. "No. And until such a time I have a sword of my own. I will carry Zar'roc." Murtagh flinched as Eragon said the name. "It's your choice," he said. He returned to preparing the meal.

After Murtagh had served the food and they ate vigorously, Saphira had returned. Karn had to move out of the entrance to give her enough room to land and enter. They exchanged silent greetings and Saphira made her way to the back of the cave where she rested her head on the floor. _Are you well again?_ She asked.

_Not quite. _Replied Eragon.

_ I miss the old one._

_As do I…Saphira, where does our path go from here? Should we go to the Varden now? Only I don't know how to find them. Brom never told us._

_ He told me_, said Saphira.

Eragon grew angry. Since his travels from Carvahall, Brom had always kept secrets from him. The truth about magic, about Brom's life, about Zar'roc, and many more things. _Why did he trust you, but not me, with all this knowledge?_

Her scales rustled over the rock as she stood above him, her eyes profound. _After we left Teirm and were attacked by the Urgals, he told me and Karn many things, some of which we are not to speak of unless necessary. He was concerned about his own death and what would happen to you after it. One fact he imparted to us was the name of a man, Dormnad, who lives in Gil'ead. He can help us find the Varden. Brom also wanted you to know that of all the people in Alagaesia, he believed you were the best suited to inherit the Riders' legacy._

Tears grew in Eragon's eyes. This was the highest praise Brom had ever bestowed upon him. _A responsibility I will bear honorably._

_Good._

_We will go to Gil'ead and then find the Varden,_ stated Eragon with a new purpose in his life returning to him. _However, what do we do about Murtagh and Karn? Do you think they will come with us?_

_We owe Karn and Murtagh our lives, _said Saphira. _Karn will most likely come with us. Murtagh on the other hand, we may need to keep him along. He has seen you and I and if he were to escape, he could reveal our location and description to the Empire._

He agreed with her, then called out to Karn. "What's the matter?" he asked as he approached.

"Saphira and I plan on venturing to the Varden. Will you continue along with us or will you leave?" Eragon had hoped Saphira's guess about Karn would be correct. Ever since they met Karn in Yuzuac, they became good friends. And there was still the mystery of him that Eragon wanted to unravel.

Fortunately, Eragon's worries were put to rest. "I promised Brom I would keep you and Saphira safe. I plan on keeping my word."

A smile appeared on Eragon's face. Saphira was glad as well that Karn was coming along with them. She too had grown fond of him during their travels. Suddenly, Eragon remembered his dream and told Saphira and Karn about it. Karn was utterly surprised. "You're meaning to tell me that this woman is real?"

Eragon shook his head. "I've actually been able to scry her in the same cell my dreams have shown me. However, what I saw disturbed me. I feel that time is running out for her; something dreadful is going to happen soon. She's in mortal danger – I'm sure of it - but I don't know how to find her! She could be anywhere."

_What does your heart tell you? _Asked Saphira.

"My heart died a while back," said Eragon with a hint of black humor. "However, I think we should go north to Gil'ead. With any luck, one of the towns or cities along our path is where this woman is being held. I'm afraid that my next dream will show a grave. I couldn't stand that."

"Why's that?" asked Karn.

"I'm not sure," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's just that when I see her, I feel as if she's precious and shouldn't be lost… It's very strange." Saphira opened her long mouth and laughed silently, fangs gleaming. "What is it?" snapped Eragon. She shook her head and quietly padded away.

Eragon grumbled to himself, then he and Karn explained to Murtagh what they had decided. Murtagh said, "If you find this Dormnad and then continue on to the Varden, I will leave you. Encountering the Varden would be as dangerous for me as walking unarmed into Uru'baen with trumpets announcing my arrival."

"We won't have to part anytime soon," said Eragon. "It's a long way to Gil'ead. We should leave before the day ends."

Karn cupped his hands and rubbed them together. "Alright, let's get this venture underway then. If we meet the Ra'zac along our travels, I'll be sure to tear them apart," he said darkly.

They doused the fire, packed and led the horses out of the cave. Eragon handed Cadoc's and Snowfire's reins to Karn and Murtagh, saying, "Go on, I'll be right down." Both Murtagh and Karn made the slow descent down from the cave.

Eragon made his way to the sandstone hilltops and came face-to-face once again with Brom's tomb. Saphira had flown up ahead of him and waited patiently for to pay their last respects. _I can't believe he's gone._ As Eragon turned to depart, Saphira snaked out her long neck to touch the tomb with the tip of her nose. Her sides vibrated as a low humming filled the air.

The sandstone shimmered like water and turned clear. Eragon watched in wonder as tendrils of white diamond twisted over the tomb's surface in a web of priceless filigree. With a satisfied snort, Saphira stepped back and examined her work. The tomb was translucent and revealed Brom's untouched face. It looked like he was sleeping. "What did you do?" he asked Saphira with awe.

_I gave him the only gift I could. Now time will not ravage him. He can rest in peace for eternity._

_ Thank you._ Eragon put a hand on her side and they left together.

* * *

The journey to Gil'ead took the company nearly a month to reach. During that time, Eragon had sold Cadoc to a farmer in one of the smaller cities they passed. It took them nearly a week to traverse the capital of Uru'baen, and all of them were on edge. They wanted to be gone from the place as quickly as possible, for fear of being spotted.

Karn and Eragon soon found out that Murtagh held similar qualities that they shared. But there was one thing that all three refused to speak about: their pasts. Karn kept his past quiet from the group, especially Murtagh. However, Karn did indulge Saphira and Eragon with some hints to his past. His training with the Grey Knights, his ventures into the stars and more. Eragon refused to speak of his life to Murtagh but was willing to with Karn. It was a bond that the two had formed since their travels from Yuzuac that allowed Eragon to open up with him.

During their travels, Eragon and Karn engaged in their routinely schedule of sparring every night before going to bed. However, Karn refused to use his lightsabers in front of Murtagh. He was still unsure of the man and kept his true identity a secret. So most of their sparring, Karn practiced unarmed combat. Half-way along their travels, they included Murtagh in the sparring. He was an exceptional fighter and possessed great strength and had a quick reaction time. Murtagh explained that he was taught by an extraordinary duelist named Tornac.

They would spar for most of the evening giving each other bruises. Eragon allowed Karn to use Zar'roc when they dueled. When it came time for Murtagh and Karn to spar, Murtagh found himself on the receiving end of the hits. To this day, Karn had not received a single bruise from Eragon, Brom, or Murtagh. However, during one bout, Murtagh came extremely close to dealing a hit on Karn. He had managed to lock blades and swipe his leg underneath Karn's, sending him to the ground and disarming him. As Murtagh came to place the sword on Karn's neck, he rolled backwards kicking Murtagh's sword out of the way and tackled him to the ground.

Eragon and Karn would practice speaking the ancient language together, making sure that their vernacular skills had not dulled over the travels. Eragon would engage himself in practicing magic and Karn would offer some input. Murtagh would sit and listen intently to Eragon and occasionally asked what some of the words meant.

* * *

As the stood on the outskirts of Gil'ead, they stopped the horses. Karn felt himself change during the trip. His mood grew darker but he was becoming stronger. There was not one day when he would reflect upon Brom's death and his weakness. It fueled Karn's dark mood. Karn attempted to center himself along the travels but it was proving to be difficult.

From their position, Karn could see that the city was a rough, barbaric place, filled with log houses and yapping dogs. Standing in the center of the city was a stone fortress.

They decided to camp two miles away from the city for safety. While eating dinner one night, Murtagh said, "I don't think you should be going off into the city. In fact, neither of you should."

"You can't be serious." said Karn

"Why not? I can disguise myself," said Eragon. "Dormnad will want to see proof that I am a Rider."

"The Ra'zac have most likely sent word of your descriptions to the cities and towns. If they were to find you and capture either of you, you'd have the king riding out to take you. I on the other hand could go undetected. Plus, that city down there isn't full of houses Eragon, Karn. Those are barracks. Going into that place would be like giving Eragon and Saphira to the king on a silver platter."

Eragon's mind touched Karn's. _I don't like this, sending him in there on his own._

_ Murtagh speaks sense,_ said Saphira as she touched Karn's mind also. _If anyone is less likely to be noticed and captured, it's Murtagh._

_ I am going to have to agree with Saphira as well,_ said Karn.

"Alright, you can go," Eragon said. "But if anything goes wrong, we're coming after you."

Murtagh laughed. "That would be fit for a legend: how a lone Rider and his dragon, and a skilled swordsman took on the king's army single-handedly." He chuckled again and stood. "Is there anything else I should know before going?"

_Yes actually, there is,_ said Saphira. Through Eragon, Saphira relayed the information to Murtagh on what should be said to Dormnad.

"Very well," said Murtagh, adjusting his sword. "Unless there's trouble, I'll be back within a couple hours. Make sure there's some food left for me." With a wave of his hand, he jumped onto Tornac and road away. Karn unbuckled his lightsabers from their D-links and took watch, looking out towards the city. Saphira joined him and together they kept watch silently, waiting for Murtagh.

Hours passed and there was no sign of Murtagh, nor any activity occurring inside the city. Eragon began to pace around the camp, his hands clutched on Zar'roc. Karn leaned beside Saphira's forearm, growing anxious, while she watched Gil'ead attentively. The saddlebags were packed and mounted on the horses, in preparation to leave in case a detachment of soldiers left the city.

_Look,_ snapped Saphira.

Karn looked out over towards Gil'ead, his hands clutching his lightsabers. Eragon joined them and they saw a distant horseman exit the city and ride furiously toward their camp. As the rider approached, Karn recognized that it was Murtagh. No one seemed to pursue him, but he sped Tornac forward. He galloped into camp and jumped to the ground, drawing his sword. "Was I followed?" he scowled.

"We didn't see anyone," replied Eragon.

"Good, let me have something to eat then I'll explain." He seized a bowl and began eating with gusto. Through mouthfuls of food he said, "Dormnad has agreed to meet us outside Gil'ead at sunrise tomorrow. If he's satisfied that you are a Rider and not a trap, he'll take you to the Varden."

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" asked Karn.

Murtagh pointed to the west. "On a small hill across from the road."

_So what happened?_ Saphira asked through Eragon.

"I was seen by someone who knows me," Murtagh said as he spooned more food into his mouth. "I did the only thing I could do and ran away. I think it was too late though for I think he recognized me."

"Do you think he will tell anyone?" questioned Karn.

Murtagh gave a worried look. "If you knew my friend, then you would not need an answer. His mouth is loosely hinged and hangs open all the time, vomiting whatever happens to be on his mind. The question isn't _whether_ if he will tell people, but _whom_ he will tell. If word reaches the wrong people, we'll be in trouble."

Karn had a bad feeling about that as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He stared back off to the city worried that he would see soldiers pouring out of the gate and headed towards their camp. Fortunately there was no activity. "We'll have to be careful. I don't want to be caught in another ambush tonight." They all agreed and made ready for bed while Saphira stood guard.

Karn woke two hours before dawn, a sense of alarm filling him. Everything was quiet and still except for Eragon who was already up and had Zar'roc drawn. "What's going on?" he whispered.

Saphira and Karn looked at Eragon questioningly. "I don't know," he said. Saphira sniffed the air curiously. Suddenly, she hissed a little and brought herself to her full height. _I smell horses nearby, but they're not moving._ She said to them both. Karn was immediately alert, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He walked quietly over to Murtagh and shook him. Murtagh woke with a start and yanked a dagger from under his blankets, then look at Karn quizzically. Karn held a single finger to his mouth, indicating Murtagh to be quiet. "There are horses close by," he whispered.

Quickly rising from his bedroll, Murtagh wordlessly drew his sword. Eragon, Murtagh, and Karn positioned themselves on either side of Saphira, protecting her flanks. As they waited, the sun rose in the east.

Suddenly, multiple howls and snarls appeared around the circumference of the camp. Several bulky Urgals entered their line of site. Each carried rusted, brutal weapons with blood stains on them. "Where the hell did they come from?!" shouted Karn.

"We haven't seen any tracks on our way here!" replied Murtagh. Three Urgals roared and charged, waving their weapons.

"Brasignr!" barked Eragon. The Urgals' faces contorted with terror as they exploded in a flash of blue light. The rest of the Urgals charged and soon steel clashed loudly as Murtagh attacked them. Karn activated his lightsabers and rushed into the fray. Immediately, chaos reigned upon the camp. Karn weaved through the Urgals, cutting down each one he passed. What caught him off guard though was each Urgal was replaced by a new one. Four came at him from all sides. Quick thinking allowed Karn to save his life.

Bringing his lightsabers together, Karn connected the ends with the coupler making them into a saberstaff. As the Urgals came into range, Karn twirled on the spot and performed a serious of flourishes with the double-bladed lightsaber, defending and attacking. The Urgals' weapons were destroyed instantly as the met the yellow blades and when they tried to rush him, Karn increased the momentum of the lightsaber, dealing massive damage. One Urgal was sliced in half at the waist, another lost its arm and leg, the third was decapitated, and the fourth was sliced into pieces.

A gust of wind took Karn by surprised and saw Saphira fly into air. Suddenly, the Urgals began to retreat back onto the woods. Karn rushed to Murtagh's side and noticed that he was covered with blood but thankfully unharmed.

However, there was something wrong. Eragon wasn't there. "Eragon?" shouted Karn. Murtagh noticed Eragon's absence. "Eragon, where are you?" Several minutes passed and Saphira returned, however Eragon wasn't strapped to the saddle.

"Saphira, where's Eragon?" asked Karn.

_The Urgals! They took him away!_ She cried.

Karn couldn't believe the words that he had just heard. He turned and stared at the city of Gil'ead and noticed the band of Urgals heading towards the city. _Why did this have to happen? Why?_ A voice similar to Brom's echoed inside his head. _Why did you let my son be captured, Karn? You promised me you'd protect him?_ Gritting his teeth, Karn cursed himself again.

"Damn it!" cursed Murtagh.

_We've got to get him back. I will not let Eragon be taken to Galbatorix!_

"That's not going to happen to him, Saphira," Karn assured her.

"What do we do now?" asked Murtagh.

"We go and get him back." Karn said.

Murtagh looked at him in disbelief. "There's an entire platoon of soldiers in there, perhaps more! There's no way to can get him back."

Karn approached Murtagh and got right up in his face. "We are going to get him back. End of discussion." Karn said with a determined grimace.

Murtagh's eyes widened and an angry look appeared on his face. "You are one swordsman against an army. What do you think you can do?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

In defiance, Karn active his doubled-lightsaber, and used the Force to spark electricity in his hand. Murtagh stared in him with shock and backed away slightly. Karn's anger and frustration continued to grow. "I'm no ordinary swordsman."

Murtagh backed away from Karn afraid. The metal rod spewed out two yellow beams of light. In Karn's hand, lightning burst forth and crackled uncontrollably. What disturbed him more however was Karn's eyes. His natural blue eyes shimmered slightly and a red hue replaced them. It only lasted for a second before they returned to their natural iridescent blue color. _Who is this guy?_ He thought nervously.

* * *

**There you go guys. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. When I reread these chapters in the book, I knew this would be a good time to make Karn feel some serious anguish since his coming to Alagaesia. And it would be interesting to see how his alignment with the Force would change after such an event.**

**Q&A**

**Revan: In response to your question if Karn will ever see the family he reunited again...perhaps. ;)**

**xxForgottenSoldierxx: Yes I did use Anna and Elsa's name from Frozen as the girls names in here. Though I changed Anna to Amma.**


End file.
